My Happy Ending
by aks100
Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort and is entering his 7th and final year of Hogwarts, how does he cope? This is an AU fic with Lily and James alive, if you don't like this then ignore this story...pre HBP
1. My Happy Ending

**A/N:-GOOD MORNING VIETNAM! -pause-...-blink-...ok, maybe not vietnam but goodmorning everyone. Here's the first ever, eagerly awaited (4 days)chapter of MY HAPPY ENDING! -listens for cheering crowd but nothing happens-...rite...as you see i'm hyper! There are a good many people i would like to thank...so i'll list them in a minute. I know it's been a long time coming...not...and it's not really the nbest opening chapter...cause..well...i was out of inspiration till i talked to a few of the guys in my new 'Consultation' group. now comes all the boring stuff that appears at the beginning of a new story in the style of Glittering Masquerade and To The End (cause i missed those styles so much) Starting with Harry, then Ron, then Hermione, so stick around!...**

**Warning: DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE AU! seriously, i put this warning on my last story and there were still people complaining how Lily and James are supposed to be dead! READ THE WARNING PEOPLE!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all it's characters are the fantastic result of JKRowling's amazing imagination. I only invented the people whose names you dont recognise from the books! Any song lyrics that are used are not mine (I'll be putting disclaimers on those chapters anyway) unless specified and any mention of TV shows, movies songs etc are not mine either, they're real.**

**My thanks to...-clears throat-: _Jo_ (Pruepotter-your stories are kool :)), _Gina_, _Katy_, _Rhia_ (Hopfully you'll get off the Tea addiction sometime soon), _Lisa_ (may i forever be sending you spoilers), _Hiba_, _Gabby_ (Email me sooon woman! and the only fan i know of who's same age as me!), _Kaylee_ (Hope you're bum is healed up) and _Erika_ (funky young person)**

* * *

**My Happy Ending **

**A Happy Ending? – Harry's PoV**

I kept my eyes firmly shut. I didn't want to wake up, not today of all days. I knew what was going to happen if I left my lovely warm bed and I really didn't want it to happen. I tried to block out the memories of the previous month as I buried my head into my pillows. Everyone had been let off exams, with the exception of those taking NEWTs and OWLs. My birthday had been declared a national holiday for Wizard kind and the day Voldemort was defeated was also a holiday and was called independence day. Since then things had happened slower then I would have thought. People refused to believe that Voldemort was dead because stray Death Eaters were continuing their killings of Muggle borns. Hermione's parents had been attacked twice by Death Eaters, the prime suspects were the Lestranges. There had been an attempt on the Weasley family by Lucius Malfoy. What he hadn't anticipated was the fact that his plan had been leaked to the ministry so Dad and some of his Aurors had been at the Burrow to catch him.

Ron and Hermione had told their parents about their engagement and now Hermione was busy trying to convince Ron that she wanted to get married after Hogwarts. The Blacks were doing incredibly well, with the position of Head Auror being reinstated to April Black after news that Dwight Turpin was a Death Eater. Sirius Black was made manager of his Quidditch Team, The Holyhead Harpies, after their manager handed himself in for being a Death Eater. Dad was hailed as the greatest Minister the wizarding world had seen but dad had resigned and would be giving up his position after the next election in a month's time. Mum had quit her job as Healer at Hogwarts and preferred to stay at home for the rest of her pregnancy. There were still three months to go until she gave birth and it was starting to affect her temper, especially when dad was around. Everyone always got a bit of amusement from dad talking to mum's belly instead of her face.

My sister, Emma Potter, was still recovering from the curse that Voldemort had hit her with. Her condition had been getting better then once she woke up her recovery progressed even faster. Rhia Black, my girlfriend, had been busy recording songs to keep her mind off the fact that everyone involved was now a minor celebrity. Rhia had wanted to be a celebrity because of her music, not because we'd killed someone. She came over quite often but found that I was boring company sometimes but she didn't pressure me to be perkier. I don't blame her, I was always in a mood nowadays. I knew I'd feel better once this thing today was out of the way but there would still be press and there'd still be people trying to take over the space left by Voldemort.

I, myself, had been mobbed the moment I stepped out of Hogwarts for the holidays so to cope with this I confined himself to the house and the grounds of Godric's hollow. I often went to exercise Rhia's horse and flew around the countryside on my broom to keep my mind off the fact I'd killed the worst villain in history and to just get away from it all. True, Voldemort was evil but he was still, essentially a human, even if he had lost his soul. I knew I shouldn't trouble myself over it but the fact that Death Eaters were still doing Voldemort's bidding was a reminder that Voldemort's influence still hadn't gone and that's what distressed me to the extent that I didn't talk to many people. Hermione and Ron had tried to get me to feel better, even Rhia had tried but it didn't make any difference, there were still Death Eaters out there trying to kill muggleborns and that made my efforts feel like it had been wasted

I heard the bedroom door open and the smell of breakfast floated into the bedroom. I could hear mum's footsteps as she entered the room quietly like she did every morning when she knew I was awake. She stopped by my bed and sounded as though she was doing something. I opened my eyes slightly to see the fat figure of mum putting a tray of breakfast onto a chair by my bed.

"Nice to see you're awake." She said with a smile towards me. Her green eyes had a slightly dulled glitter in them, the fact that her children were so depressed made her depressed and it showed in her eyes the most. Her red hair was tied back and her clothes strained slightly at the bulge in her abdomen.

"What time is it?" I muttered tiredly.

"Three hours until the you know what." Mum told me. I groaned. Today was my birthday and the ministry had insisted that they have an award ceremony today to praise those who had been present at the fight against Voldemort. Dad and April had protested against it but not even having the most powerful positions in the ministry could stop it from happening. Mum sat at the edge of my bed.

"Happy birthday Harry." Mum said with a smile. She picked up a small wrapped present on the tray and gave it to me. I sat up in bed curiously and opened it slowly. Inside was a man's ring with a little message engraved inside.

_Love mum and dad_

I smiled and gave mum a hug. It wasn't something I usually did but this meant a lot to me

"Where's Dad?" I asked.

"He's bring Emma home. She got released from St. Mungos today." Mum told me. "They'll be here soon. You should get ready for the ceremony."

"I don't want to go." I muttered.

"I don't want you to go either but you know you have to." Mum said with a sigh.

"I don't see why they're spending so much money on this ceremony when they should be out trying to get the people who attacked Hermione's parents! Or bringing justice to all those people who killed innocents." I complained. Mum sighed.

"I see it the same way Harry but what can we do? Your dad tried to stop it but it didn't work." Mum said. Mum touched my face gently, "Harry, just do this and then you can do what you want, you don't even have to return to Hogwarts if you want to for your final year, it's really up to you. But just do this, if not for us but for the people, they need someone to look up to." I scowled and nodded.

"Ok, but I'm only doing it because you asked me nicely." I grumled. Mum laughed slightly and patted my face then got up. "Mum, how are you feeling?"

"What do you mean?" She asked. I pointed at her belly, "Oh, yeah, the baby keeps kicking me. It's more hyper in there then you or Emma ever were." I grinned for the first time in a long time. Mum's eyes lit up as she left me alone to eat breakfast. Mum had been bringing me breakfast in bed for a long time now even though I had told her it really wasn't necessary because of the stress it might cause to my younger brother or sister. I had just finished my breakfast and was just getting out of bed when the door burst open. My sister flew at me and hugged me tightly. She had long red hair, like our mum and bright green eyes. She looked very similar to Mum, on the whole.

"Harry!" She squealed with happiness. "You never visited me at the hospital." She said as she let go of me to let me get my breath back.

"Yeah, um sorry about that." I said, "But I didn't really want to crowd the hospital with people who want to get a glimpse of me." Emma smiled.

"That's ok, you looking forward to later?" She asked. I gave her a look that told her my answer. "Thought not. Happy birthday. You're seventeen now."

"Joy." I muttered as I went to the door. Emma followed me. She continued talking about everything that had happened to her in the hospital. I already knew but I didn't mind listening to her. Listening to Emma was comforting. I'd spent so long worrying over her it was great to hear her voice and listen to her annoy me again.

"Are you going to learn to Apparate?" Emma asked.

"Maybe," I answered.

"Do you talk much now then?" Emma asked.

"Not really." I replied

"I'll help you hunt everyone down." Emma said. I turned to look at Emma curiously.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You know, the Death Eaters, I'll help you." Emma said. "Anyway, have to go, Bo is coming to pick me up." Emma said. Bo Lupin was Emma's boyfriend and Remus Lupin's son. Remus had been killed during the fight against Voldemort leaving his Chinese wife and son behind. It had taken a while but Emma and Bo had finally gotten together despite the three year age difference. I was still a little uncertain about what I felt about that, now that Bo had left school I didn't trust Emma to stay faithful to him

"Where are you going?" I asked her suspiciously.

"To the Cinema." Emma said. "We may not be able to move around the Wizarding world but we can still go around the muggle world without being noticed." Emma said smugly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." I muttered. Emma rolled her eyes before wondering off.

* * *

I sat in a seat between my girlfriend Rhia Black and Ron Weasley. Ron's hair was as bright as ever but nicely styled as he sat next to Hermione, who's hair was long, straight and sleek for this ceremony. Rhia Black held my hand tightly as if she sensed my need for her support. She was focused on the small stage that had been made in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic. Her long blond hair was slightly wavy and fell down her back. Her light brown eyes looked vaguely tired. I gave her a smile, which she returned to me when she noticed it. We looked up at Dumbledore, who stood in front of us on the stage talking about the values of Love and Friendship and how we must stay close to our families. We'd been listening for a while then he suddenly changed topic and went into the actual award ceremony. 

"The Order of Merlin, Third Class goes to Rhiannon and Jessie Black, Bo Lupin, Emma Potter and Ginny Weasley for aiding in the battle against Voldemort and braving dangers that most their age would cower from." The five of them went up to collect a small bronze medallion that Dumbledore was handing out to them. These awards hadn't been chosen by any, if Dad had had any say he'd rather that his children not get recognition for any of this because he'd seen what had happened to me after the first time that Voldemort had been defeated. The People had chosen who'd get which awards once the story had gotten out once the Daily Prophet had started to circulate again.

"The Order of Merlin Second Class will be awarded to Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape for their contribution in the fight against Voldemort." Dumbeldore announced. I was starting to feel nervous, I knew I'd be the last one to be called out after Ron and Hermione. I also knew that my parents had also received Order of Merlin First Class as had Sirius and April Black and Jenny Lupin. All for the same reason. Everyone knew very well how much work the five of them had done against the fight against Voldemort and if the public had had their way sixteen years ago they'd have already had their awards but it wasn't to be. Now, however they were getting their just rewards.

They went up one at a time. Jenny first, her long black hair had grown a lot since I had last seen her, making her look more like her niece, Cho Chang. Sirius Black went up next, his black hair was swept to the side and his face was made more handsome with a neatly trimmed beard that April hated. Mum went up next to get her award, the clothes she was wearing barely showed the bump in her belly. I couldn't help smirking when Dumbledore whispered something to her that made Mum's hand go to her belly. Dad went up next, his messy black hair was as untameable as mine. I hadn't even bothered trying to tame it but I had watched earlier as Mum had sat there in a ministry car trying to smooth Dad's hair but it hadn't worked. April Black went up next. Her blond hair seemed to stream out behind her. Her eyes were a soft hazelnut brown and her face had a few small scars. Her arms also had several scars. The previous year April had gotten up a reputation among Death Eaters and they were now too scared to go too near her. She had supposedly died when she fell off the edge of the roof on Azkaban and fallen into the sea. She only just barely survived.

I turned to look at Ron and Hermione when their parents had all finished collecting their awards.

"Good luck." I said to them.

"Oh, after a month ago, this is easy." Ron said but his face had still gone pale.

"And last but not least, the three young adults that fought and made this world safe again, freed it of a being that knew nothing of love and kindness, for invaluable services to the wizarding world and for bringing the destruction and downfall of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Hermione Granger." Dumbledore said. There was a huge roar of applause and cheer as Hermione got up to collect her Order of Merlin,

"Ron Weasley." I heard the twins Fred and George Weasley shouting and whooping loudly over the top of everyone else.

"And last but not least." Dumbledore said, he looked at M for a moment before looking back at the crowd that had assembled in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic. "Harry Potter." Everyone erupted into cheers. It sounded to me like England had just won the Quidditch world cup. I made his way up to the stage but I didn't remember much of it after I was in such a daze. I remembered looking at the sea of happy faces, my parents, my sister then Dumbledore telling me something.

"Don't let them get to you, do what you want, don't let others make your decisions anymore." Dumbledore said to me. I gave him a smile and turned to make my way back down. When sitting back in my seat I closed his eyes and willed for everything to go away but I knew that I had to go to some ministry party afterwards where I would no doubt be surrounded by photographers and well wishers. I decided in that moment that he would return to Hogwarts just to escape the press and publicity that seemed to come after defeating Voldemort. I felt Rhia's hand in mine and felt instantly better. She leant over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it." She told me, "It's just for a little while then you can return to school." She said. I turned to look at her and smiled. Just looking into her eyes calmed my nerves. As long as she was near me and my friends were near by I'd be able to survive. I'd defeated Voldemort hadn't I? I gave Rhia as bright a smile as I could muster as we got up after everyone else. The chairs were cleared away and the stage vanished. It turned out that the party was going to be in the lobby of the Ministry, good choice, I suppose, if it hadn't been the scene of several fight's I'd had with Voldemort. Rhia wrapped her arms around my waist. I instinctively pulled her closer to me and let her rest her head on my shoulder.

"I love you Harry." She said, "And remember, I don't care what happens next as long as you're around." I smiled and kissed her forehead as a smaller stage appeared on the far wall where fireplaces to floo into the ministry. I glanced at it curiously.

"Are you singing today?" I asked her.

"No." Rhia said, "They asked me but I really didn't want to. I'm getting enough recognition as it is." Rhia said, glancing to where there were several photographers in the crowd trying to take photos of me and Rhia. I sighed and let go of Rhia.

"I suppose we better mingle." I sighed.

"I suppose so." Rhia said, taking hold of my hand. We managed to catch up with Hermione and Ron while wondering slowly through the crowd of 'fans' who wanted me to sign almost everything they were wearing. I could tell that Rhia wasn't comfortable with the fact that there were several girls asking me to sign their clothes in inappropriate places. Once we caught up with Ron and Hermione I realised they were having slightly similar problems but not on the scale that I was.

"You did great." Hermione told me encouragingly, "It's really not that scary is it?"

"It was worse. I can't remember what happened up there." I told her.

"Oh come on." Hermione said hitting my arm gently. Some easy listening music was started on stage and a singer that I recognised came up on stage. That stupid American, Catcher Stevens! He had tried to get Rhia to go out with him several times in the past year. I knew that he liked Rhia a lot! I glanced at Rhia, who looked away instantly.

"What is her doing here?" She muttered.

"He requested it." Answered April Black from behind us. We all turned to look at her. April was looking at the stage, it was obvious from her expression that she didn't approve of the entire affair.

"Mum!" Rhia said with mock happiness. April smiled at Rhia and gave her a hug.

"I just came to tell you that you're leaving in thirty minutes. None of your parents want you to stay here long and Hermione, your parents want you home to go and visit your grandfather, you're leaving tonight." April told them. Hermione perked up and smiled.

"What?" Ron asked.

"That means I get to see my sister." Hermione said,

"You have a sister?" Ron asked uncertainly. Hermione smiled and looked at April. April winked at her before letting go of Rhia.

"Ok, well, I better get back to looking after your dad." She said to Rhia, "Merlin knows how much drink he'll steal." She muttered as she disappeared into the crowd.

"You have a sister?" Ron asked again. Hermione shook her head in amazement and turned to walk off.

"Oh, they're going to bicker again." Rhia said with a smile.

"They'll get over it." I told her. Which was true, every time Hermione and Ron argued they always got over it in the end. Rhia gave me a soft kiss on the lips before we went to go and hunt down everyone else.

* * *

I helped mum into a chair in the living room after we got home. Emma was literally bouncing off the walls after Orion Black, Rhia's little brother, had slipped a potion into her drink which had reacted with the medication that Emma was taking. 

"Mummy I want to get a pony, no actually I want another cat for when Baloo dies, you know he's really old, I've had him since I was a baby I think I deserve another pet, you know like a horse like Rhia's but she only got him because Sirius was trying to win her when her parents were divorced but that never happened as you see-" Emma just continued to talk and talk and talk as she ran around the room running into walls. Mum rolled her eyes and froze my little sister.

"Oh, thank god, peace and quiet!" Mum said rubbing her forehead.

"You should slow down a bit mum." I told her, "I do want another sibling soon." Mum smiled at me and held my hand.

"Go and get me a coffee-"

"Nope, April said they're bad for you." I interrupted.

"Am I or am I not the healer in our group?" She asked me with the face that usually made my dad bend to her will. The difference with me was that I was her son! Not her husband.

"Mum!" I said sternly.

"Oh, alright, but you should stop looking after other people, you've saved the world for them and I think that you deserve someone to look after you."

"Mum, you've looked after me all my life. I think I should at least pay back some of that." I told her earnestly. Mum looked at me for a few moments then sighed.

"Please try and knock that sense into your sister." She said before making her way up the stairs. I turned to look at my frozen sister and smirked as I muttered the counter curse, it was great being able to do magic out of school! Emma started running around again then eventually settled down to watch the TV. She sat and watched one of her favourite movies as a child, Cinderella! It had driven me up the wall, not only did Emma love it but Rhia loved it too.

"I'm going to go and visit Bo." I told her.

"Oh, can I come?" She asked, turning away from the TV.

"No." I told her. I went to the fireplace and threw a handful of Floo powder into the fire. As the flames turned green I stepped into it saying 12 Grimmauld place as I walked. I never thought I'd say this but I was so happy to be able to travel by Floo again. Due to the increasing number of attacks in the last year, every fireplace had been taken off the Floo network, and even then dad had the network meticulously monitored. I stumbled out crashing into the large scrubbed table at Grimmauld place. A girl jumped up in surprise and drew her wand. I got to my feet and brushed myself off before looking up to look straight into the eyes of Cho Chang. Her long hair was tied back in a bun and she wore Muggle attire, dark blue jeans and a light pink t-shirt. She did look rather good but she was my ex and I found her so annoying!

"Hi Cho." I said with a forced smile.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I just wanted to see how Bo was, well actually, I just wanted to hang out with him. Is he here?" I asked her.

"No, he just apparated to your house to talk to you." Cho said, "Isn't it your birthday today?" She asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Shouldn't you be celebrating?" She asked suspiciously.

"I would…but I really don't care about it." I told her pretending to care.

"What kind of person are you?" She asked. I smirked slightly.

"You treat me so well for someone who saved the country from the dark Lord." I said sarcastically. "I thank you so much for that!" I added seriously, "Keep treating me like dirt and we'll get along brilliantly!" I told her before heading back towards the fireplace. I stopped suddenly and looked at Cho. "What are you doing here?"

"I went to the award ceremony and now I'm staying here until I find somewhere else to stay." Cho told me.

"Oh, right, what do you want to do?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Maybe try and get more werewolf rights, you know that Bo can't get a job anywhere because of what he is!" Oh, did I forget to tell you? Bo is a werewolf, something he inherited from his dad.

"You know, you could start the first company that doesn't discriminate against werewolves instead?" I told her.

"And what would I do as a company?" She asked me with a slight coldness in her look. I shrugged and walked into the fireplace. I loved talking to Cho, she always made me feel so much calmer because I got my frustration out by talking to her or I got to let out my anger in some form. I had to love her loyalty to Bo though. Bo's grandparents had spoken to him since well never. They never spoke to him because of what his dad was. English and a werewolf, not a good combination for them. I burst out of the living room fireplace as I arrived at Godric's Hollow. Bo was standing in the room watching the movie that Emma was watching.

"Right, this is your favourite movie?" He asked uncertainly.

"What do you know, you're a boy!" Emma said before sticking her tongue out at her. Bo gave her a smile.

"I love you too Emma." He then noticed me. "Harry! Want to play some Quidditch?" He asked. "Ron is coming over soon and I think he's bringing his brothers."

"Which ones?" I asked him. Bo looked as though he was trying to remember what the answer was before he grinned.

"All of them." He said. I rolled my eyes. "And Ginny and Rhia are coming. They're going to form a girl's team. I tried to get Cho to come but you know, you being her ex and everything." Bo said. He sounded as though he was trying to be enthusiastic but we knew that it was only one night until the full moon. He didn't look all that great but I admired Bo for the effort. Everyone had been going to some lengths to try and cheer me up recently. Very few of the attempts worked and those times I was grateful.

"Ok, let me get my broom and I'll be outside." I told him.

"Take as long as you want." Bo said, glancing at Emma. She gave him a wink and switched off the TV. "They're coming in an hour anyway." I rolled my eyes and made my way to my bedroom. As I went in I caught a glimpse of a photo of me, Ron and Hermione when we were at least three years younger. I envied Ron and Hermione, they managed to get away from this with nothing but a place in the history books. I got away with a scar, endless publicity, a guilty conscience and a bad mood. I slammed the door shut and picked up my broom. I tried to tell myself to just forget everything. What happened has happened, there's nothing I can do to change it. Remus is dead, Wormtail was dying and Voldemort is dead, something I'm please about but not proud about. I never wanted to kill anyone, even if it was Voldemort. He was still a human being, just like Wormtail. After Voldemort's defeat I heard from mum and dad about Wormtail taking up a killer curse that would have killed Dad if Wormtail hadn't defected again. I leant against the wall and closed my eyes.

"It's not my fault, Voldemort started all this." I told myself. "And left me to deal with the god damned consequences!" I shouted after. Why! I understood that it was good for me to have won, if not then I would be dead and the world in turmoil but nothing had changed. Death Eaters were still rampant, we were still in hiding, essentially. They didn't know where we lived but we weren't allowed out of Godric's Hollow Village on our own until everything was safe. Someone knocked on my door gently.

"Harry, are you ok?" asked mum. I turned to the door.

"Yeah, sorry, talking to myself." The door opened slightly and mum came in, she turned to look at me.

"You know if you want to talk your dad and I are always here." She said.

"And so is everyone else." I muttered. "Don't worry mum, I'll be ok." I said, forcing a smile that I knew my mum had seen straight through. She scowled and made her way out of the door.

"The Black children are here by the way." Mum said. I nodded.

"Bo organised a small quidditch match." I told her, holding up my broom. Mum nodded and led me out of the bedroom. I made my way downstairs to find Rhia trying to get her younger twin sisters off her. Her twin sisters were in their second year of Hogwarts, or they would be. They had long dark blond hair and fairly light brown eyes. Jessie, a pretty quiet girl, had the skill of Legillimens while her sister, hyperactive little Kaylee, could read Jessie's mind but no one else's, a gift they'd received from their mum.

"Jessie, Kaylee!" I said loudly. They both stopped and turned to look at me.

"HARRY!" Kaylee screamed and launched herself at me. I stepped out of the way and made my way to Rhia. "You're horrible!" Kaylee muttered as she picked herself off the floor. Rhia grinned at me and kissed me softly. Jessie and Kaylee both started making noises of being sick and throwing up.

"Shut up and go away." Rhia said to them.

"Our pleasure, come on Jessie!" Kaylee said. I smiled at Rhia.

"How have you been?" I asked her.

"Since I last saw you an hour ago?" She asked with a faintly amused smile.

"Yeah, that would be about correct." I replied.

"I really missed you." She said giving me another kiss. Every time she kissed me it made me wonder why I had even formulated a plan to dump her to protect her last year. She sent lovely tingles up and down my spine.

"When's everyone coming?" Rhia asked with a faint smile. I looked at her curiously.

"What have you in mind Riannon Black?" I asked her.

"Never call me that!" She said. "My name is Rhia." I laughed, I felt calmer around her, the stresses that had just been tearing me up inside seemed to disappear for a while.

"Nice to see you laughing." Rhia grumbled as she went to the kitchen. I followed her there to find Orion raiding our fridge. Orion really needed to cut his fairly long black hair. It wasn't too long and it added to the look he was trying to achieve of skater but I thought it looked ridiculous. Orion had refused to cut it because he claimed it made the girls at Hogwarts swoon and strangely, it did. Orion had inherited his dad's player abilities.

"Orion, out of the fridge!" I said to him. He pulled his head out, his mouth stuffed full with something. He closed the fridge door and sat on the table.

"Goof fo fee you Hawy!" He said with a stuffed mouth. I sat down and let Rhia sit on my lap as I rolled my eyes. Orion swallowed everything in his mouth at once, wincing as it went down his throat.

"So, when are we playing quidditch?" He asked.

* * *

**A/N:-Ok, i know i've done better but i was kinda in a rush, i got exams but i had to get it out, i know how much some of you wanted this chapter...or not wanted it, i dunno what your opnions are! Well, I'm gonna go get something to eat. Jazz makes one hungry and playing the SAX makes one thirsty. Yes that is SAX it has an A not an E! ooo, flourescent lights make my tan look good...i think i'll stay in the kitchen until the sun comes up :) anyway, please tell me of your feelings and thoughts on this chapter. any story ideas may also be nice :)**


	2. The Attack

**The Attack - Ron's PoV**

**Early August - 1997**

You would think that a year out of school Fred and George would have moved out…nope. And what about Percy? Well fortunately he moved out to his own place near the Ministry after he claimed that Fred and George were too loud to work but we all knew that he was ashamed of doubting Harry and Voldemort's return so he'd moved out to hide away from us. Not that I blame him! Bill had also moved out and was now living with Fleur somewhere nearer to London. I really didn't care for seeing Fleur again, not after everything at the Triwizard tournament. All in all, even though they had moved out the house was still as noisy as ever, add to that Hermione's ever constant chatter with Ginny and you got quiet a headache! But Hermione wasn't here for the next two weeks. Last night she'd left for Scotland to see her grandparents so I was left with nothing to do really. Harry had decided that he would revert to tricking Emma and playing tricks on her, to keep his mind off whatever he thought about. Ginny was usually going to Fred and George's new shop in Hogsmeade. They had joined forces with Zonkos to make Zonkos and Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Not quite as catchy as before but they made huge amounts of money…or they would once they'd fixed the shop in Hogsmeade.

"RONALD!" Mum shouted up the stairs. I opened the door and looked out curiously.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Come here at once!" She shouted. She sounded angry. I quickly pulled on some socks and ran down the stairs. She was sitting at the table reading Witch Weekly.

"Mum?" I asked her.

"Rhia wants to talk to you." She said calmly. I scowled at her and turned around. I nearly jumped out of my skin as I saw Rhia's head floating in the fireplace. Nothing unusual but I wasn't expecting it.

"Hi." Rhia said with a smile. "What are you doing today?"

"Um, nothing, why?" I asked.

"I think Harry needs cheering up but I'm busy." Rhia said.

"Busy doing what?" I asked her.

"Oh, some photo shoot I'm doing for a quidditch magazine." She said nonchalantly.

"But you're a singer." I said feeling slightly confused.

"I know but it's something to do with my dad. I don't get it myself but what can I do? My life isn't mine anymore." She muttered.

"It is, but I'll get to Harry's as soon as I can." I said. Rhia beamed.

"Thank you so much!" Rhia said.

"Where will you be?"

"Um, they've got the photo shoot at the Harpies stadium." Rhia told me.

"Ok." Rhia's head disappeared and I looked to mum. "Can I go?"

"Yes but be careful. You know what happened to you last time you tried to sneak off." Boy did I remember. I had tried to apparate to Hermione's house but me, being the novice that I am, had left all my clothes behind and my hair. Needless to say Hermione was highly embarrassed and mum very very angry.

"Oh, I'm just going to go by Floo powder." I said, pointing at the little jar above the fireplace. Mum looked at me and gave me a smile.

"Ok dear." She said. I raised an eyebrow but made my way to Harry's house anyway. I came out of the living room fireplace covered from head to foot in soot.

"Good morning Ron." Lily said as I walked in. She hadn't even looked at me.

"How do you know it was me?" I asked her.

"I just knew." Lily told me, looking at me.

"How's the -"

"Baby? Why does everyone ask me that?" Lily sighed, "It's ok"

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"I'm hoping a boy because Emma's expensive enough as it is." Lily muttered. I smiled and looked at the door.

"Harry here?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's either in his room or down by the lake." Lily said, flicking through channels on the TV. I made my way up to Harry's room to hear some music coming from it. I recognised the voice of the singer, it was a collection of Rhia's songs. I knocked on the door and opened it. Harry was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." Harry muttered. "You know, there are five different shades of white on my ceiling." Harry said. I looked up at his ceiling. What?

"Um, ok." I said uncertainly. "Do you want to go out at all? I'm bored."

"Yeah, why not. Where can I go though without being spotted?" Harry asked, sitting up and looking at me. I shrugged.

"I don't know. We could always go and visit Rhia." I said.

"But that would be unfair to you." Harry said, "I mean, your fiancé is in Scotland and it would be unfair for us to visit my girlfriend. I can't believe you 're getting married." Harry added after that. I grinned. Just the thought of Hermione made me grin like an idiot. The thought of spending the rest of my life with her made me feel even better, like my life couldn't get better. I must have been out of it for a moment or two because when I next spoke up Harry had moved to his wardrobe. I jumped in surprise.

"What-" I pointed at him. Harry smirked.

"You were daydreaming." Harry said. "I reckon it can't hurt to go see the Harpies, maybe we could get in on a practice session and pick up some tips." That sounded like a plan to me!

"Also I think they're playing the Cannons tonight." I added. Harry grinned.

"Even better." Harry said.

* * *

The stadium was enormous. I'd been to quidditch stadiums before but this stadium was like the world cup stadium. How on earth did they keep this place hidden? We had come in through Sirius' office. He had then given us two tickets for the VIP box and told us to feel free to wander around the stadium. We sat on some seats just behind the benches that the players kept their things on. We stared up in the sky to see the Harpies perform manoeuvre after manoeuvre.

"Wow." I heard Harry gasp.

"I hope you're not eyeing up the players!" came a Rhia's rather impatient voice. Harry and I both jumped and turned around to look behind us. Rhia was standing behind us in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that revealed almost all of her midriff. There were two people with her, one was meddling with her hair and another was dabbing her face with some kind of make up thing. Rhia's blond hair looked sort of straight but there were some curls in it too, it looked rather good on her I thought, every inch a star.

"What? No." Harry said quickly. I was glad that my girlfriend wasn't here. Rhia swatted away the witch and the wizard who were following her.

"Go away and do yourselves up for a while." She muttered to them.

"Your shoot is in less then five minutes." The make up witch told her.

"I know, just bugger off for a while…please" Rhia added sweetly. The make up Witch and hair wizard looked at each other uncertainly before stepping aside.

"You look fantastic." I told Rhia.

"Thank you, but what are you doing here?" Rhia asked, she looked at me then at Harry, who's mouth had dropped open at the sight of Rhia. Rhia calmly shut it for him and rolled her eyes with a smile.

"We were hoping to train with the Harpies." I told her, glancing at Harry, who was slowly recovering.

"Um…I'll see what I can do." Rhia said.

"Oh, no, it's ok, your dad's already seen to it." I told her. Rhia nodded and glanced at Harry worriedly.

"Um, Harry?" She asked. Harry shook his head.

"Um, sorry, you look beautiful. What are you doing a photo shoot about?" Harry asked.

"An article with dad or about dad or something. Some Quidditch Magazine thought they'd do an article with me and him, uprising star and her quidditch manager dad who also happens to be some famous hero!" Rhia said as if reading a headline.

"Oh, right." Harry said with a frown. "Um, ok."

"TWO MINUTES!" someone shouted to Rhia from the other side of the pitch. The witch and wizard immediately pounced on her again. Rhia rolled her eyes and said her goodbyes as she walked across the pitch, dodging a bludger that decided to come to the ground and to where there were some cameras set up. We watched the Harpies for a bit longer before they came flying down to take a break. The captain, Charlotte Winters, was a lovely young woman, as my mum would say. She was taller then Hermione, she held herself well with shoulders back and a rather nice walk. She had long light brown hair that was tied up at the moment.

"So, we have two boys joining the team." She said with a smile.

"Only today." Harry replied. Charlotte looked at both Harry and me then looked at her team.

"Right, what positions are you?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm seeker and he's a keeper." Harry said. Charlotte nodded and looked at her team.

"Don't you have a coach?" I asked her.

"We did but since Sirius got promoted we've been training each other. We don't want a new one at the moment in case they turn out to be a death eater." Charlotte said. "Olive and Fay, come here." Charlotte said. Two women came to her. One had a similar body shape to Charlotte's and was about the same height as her. The other was a bit smaller, more like Rhia's height and had short black hair.

"You called?" asked the small one.

"Yep, Harry, Ron, this is Olive" Charlotte said, pointing to the short woman, "She's our seeker and this is Fay, our keeper." Charlotte pointed to the other woman.

"What are they doing here?" Fay asked.

"Oh, we're giving them some training tips." Charlotte said. "Boss's orders." She said with a tone that told the rest of the team that that was the end of the discussion. Olive was looking at Harry curiously. I saw him flatten his hair over his forehead.

"Are you Harry Potter?" She asked.

"Um…yeah." Harry muttered.

"And Ron Weasley?" She added to me.

"Yeah." I answered.

"This should be good." Fay said with a grin.

"According to Rhia they're quite good." Charlotte said.

"But she's dating one of them isn't she." Fay replied.

"I believe her." Charlotte said. "Ok, Karen, get them some brooms and we'll get on with this."

* * *

About ten minutes later we were in the air. I was with Fay at one end of the goal post. She was showing me some goal keeping techniques that she used. One move that she was showing me required me to zoom around the goal hoops at an alarmingly high speed. I didn't know how she did it. I had noticed that she had a firebolt, same as Harry, which meant it was an incredibly fast broom. I swallowed the little saliva I had in my mouth as she suggested I try it. I started going slowly then started going faster and faster until everything seemed to be a blur.

"STOP!" She shouted. I stopped so suddenly I was nearly bucked off my broom. "When you go around, try and keep an eye on the quaffle. I'm going to take a quaffle and try and throw it at the goal post. I want you to stop it, remember keep an eye on the quaffle." She said, holding the large red ball. I nodded and started going around the goal posts as quickly as I could. I tried to keep an eye on the quaffle but I only managed to get a glimpse of it for less then a second before Fay decided to throw it. I hadn't seen it until it collided with my face. I stopped suddenly and held my face.

"OW!" I shouted. My face stung as it would if you did a belly flop into water. Fay had the slightest of smirks on her face but flew over. She looked at my face and got out her wand. She touched it slightly and the pain disappeared.

"That's why you keep an eye on the quaffle." She told me. I grumbled and muttered as she seemed to smile more. "Ok, next move. This is called the Starfish and Stick" Fay suddenly seemed to launch herself from her broom but held on with one hand and a foot.

"Um, I think I'll pass on that move." I said uncertainly.

"Come on, what kind of man are you? You can face Voldemort but not a simple Quidditch Manoeuvre?"

"They're slightly different." I told her, feeling rather annoyed

* * *

"Ron." Harry said in the interval of the quidditch match. The match was going so badly. The Harpies were beating the Chudley Cannons almost three hundred to thirty. I sat tearing up a program with a list of players. Harry poked me in the side.

"What?" I asked him testily.

"Does the fight against Voldemort seem to have paid off?" He asked.

"What?" I asked him, curious now rather then angry that my team was loosing!

"Well, there doesn't seem to have been too much point to it. I mean nothing has changed." Harry told me. What on earth was he going on about! Of course it was all worth it, well some people shouldn't have died but at least their death wasn't in vain! I told him my views.

"…Everyone is freer now and at least we know that we're safe, the Death Eaters don't have any leader-"

"But doesn't that make them more dangerous?" Harry asked.

"Not necessarily." I told him. I'd had this discussion with Hermione so I just used all her arguments. "They won't be as eager to kill people or if they do they'll probably try and attack someone high profile, like you, whose got lots of protection even if you don't know it." Harry turned to look at me with a smile.

"You've been talking to Hermione haven't you?" He asked with a laugh. I could sense some of the old Harry coming back. Maybe he was beginning to forget about everything that had happened, or at least beginning to get over it. The crowds outside the VIP box began screaming and cheering again as the teams came back onto the quidditch pitch. Harry and I sat up straight.

"Come on Cannons!" I muttered.

"Oh they are so losing!" Harry said with a smile on his face. The Chudley Cannons were in the air as well as half of the Holyhead Harpies. We saw Charlotte Winters talking to a fellow team member. They both got onto their brooms but as Charlotte got about three meters into the air a green light shot out of the crowds. Charlotte saw it just in time and spun on her broom like she was dodging a bludger. The spell shot out of sight into the sky.

"What the Hell!" Sirius shouted from behind them. "Get security down there. Make sure the medic gets there and checks Charlotte over, go now!" He shouted at a man standing by the door. Harry and I stood up and looked down at the crowd. I could just make out a man running to the exit of the stadium.

"He's there!" I said, "Leaving through that exit." Sirius looked at where I was pointing.

"Get to exit six now!" Sirius said to a man who had come into the room.

"Yes sir." He said. He left to send a message down the hall.

"What happened?" Sirius said to himself.

"Charlotte Winters was attacked." Harry told him.

"I know that Harry!" Sirius said, "My top player was attacked." Harry and I looked at each other then down at the pitch. Charlotte Winters was flying up to the VIP box where we were sitting. She gave us a thumb up to show she was ok but she looked incredibly shaken and her face was white. Sirius shook his head and left the room.

"You were saying?" Harry said, referring to our conversation we had moments ago.

"Hey, it was Hermione's point, not mine!" I said defensively.

"I think we should go down there." Harry said. I nodded my agreement then turned to make my way to the door. The man at the door slammed the door shut and looked at us.

"Excuse me, we need to go to the loo." Harry said to him. The man drew his wand and looked at the two of us. Unfortunately it was only the three of us in the VIP box.

"Not so fast." The man said. He pointed his wand at the window of the VIP box. "Obscurea" The glass fogged up until it was a misty white colour. Harry and I looked at each other uncertainly before we both drew our wands.

"Who are you?" I asked him. The man seemed to change before out eyes, I'd seen the effect before. Polyjuice potion! He had short black hair and a look in his eyes that showed the want to kill. He was a middle aged man and had a smirk that reminded me of Lucius Malfoy. I recognised him from somewhere. Harry obviously recognised him as he whispered,

"Rudolphus Lestrange." Rudolphus smirked.

"Avada Kedavra!" He shouted. The green light shot towards Harry.

"Expelliarmus!" I said as Harry dove out of the way. The light very nearly touched the end of his fingers. The disarming spell hit Rudolphus Lestrange, he went off trying to catch his wand as Harry got to his feet.

"The window!" He hissed at me.

"What?" I asked him. Harry looked at the window before turning to look at Lestrange. I looked at him confused before I realised that a curse was coming my way. I dropped to my knees as soon as I noticed it. I felt it skim the top of my head and maybe killing some of my hairs. It took me several minutes for me to realise that I was holding my breath. I crawled to the seats and sat behind them. This was bad, very bad, though that was a little obvious. I put my head against the floor so I was able to look under the seats. I watched Lestrange's feet pacing the room like he was guarding the door. Why had Sirius left! I heard someone behind me, I nearly shouted in fear when Harry tapped me on the shoulder. He put his finger to his lips.

"Jump out the window?" He mouthed.

"What!" I mouthed back, surprise was probably written on my face.

"Only way out!"

"We'll die!"

"No we won't, quidditch players out there, they'll catch us." He mouthed back. I glanced under the seats and saw that Lestrange had stopped in his pacing.

"And you're the one who defeated our master? You more of a wimp!" He snarled. I looked back at Harry, he held up three fingers…two…one… Harry got to his feet, sent five curses quickly at Lestrange then turned to the window.

"REDUCTO!" He shouted. The window shattered into glistening fragments. He looked at me and started at a run to the windows. I felt panicked, my heart was racing. I stood up and looked after Harry. I turned to look at Lestrange who was covered in purple blisters and was slowly getting to his feet.

"Merlin help me." I muttered. I turned to the window and leapt out into mid air. I shut my eyes as I plummeted to the ground flailing my arms wildly. Memories of Fred dropping me on my first ride on a broom came to mind as I fell. I bit my lip but after a few moments I felt as though I wasn't falling anymore, the windw as coming from a different direction. I opened my eyes and watched the crowds mellow me gawking at me. I looked up and saw one of the Holyhead Beaters holding me by the back of my shirt. I glanced around to see that Harry was sitting behind Charlotte Winters. We all went to the ground where I stumbled to my feet. Sirius came running out of the stands and ran to us. He looked like he was going to hit us.

"Are you crazy? What made you pull a stunt like that!" He demanded, taking Harry and myself by the shirts.

"Someone attacked us." I stammered. We looked up to see a figure disappearing from the window. Sirius cursed and muttered as he pulled Harry and me to the stands where Sirius frowned, bossed about some people then turned to Harry and me.

"What are we going to do now?" Harry asked. Sirius scowled.

"I'm going to have to cancel the match." Sirius said.

"No, you can't!" Harry and I shouted together. Sirius was about to say something when there was a flash in our faces. I tried to blink away the flash that kept appearing in my eyes.

"Rita." Sirius snarled while I was trying to get rid of this annoying flash.

"You didn't think I'd miss a match between the best and worst team in the league did you?" Rita asked. "Great story, Harry Potter jumps out window with his best friend for publicity stunt." She said. I watched as Sirius turned progressively redder and redder until he ordered security to take Rita out.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!" Mum screamed in my ear. "RONALD WEASLEY, I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT YOU DID! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT PEOPLE ARE AFTER YOU? WHY DID YOU JUMP OUT OF THE VIP BOX! WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO DO SUCH A THING…" I think I must have zoned out after that, I can't remember what she'd been talking about. I glanced towards the door where Ginny was mimicking mum's speech. I saw an owl nearly collide with her holding a bright red envelope. She seemed to grin then knocked on the door.

"WHAT IS IT GINNY?" Mum asked spinning around. Ginny held the envelope forwards.

"It's for Ron." Ginny said to her. She turned to me next. "It's got Hermione's handwriting." I felt as though someone had shot me in the stomach. Uh oh, Hermione had a really sharp tongue at times. Mum looked at me expectantly as I took the envelope uncertainly and cautiously.

"Well?" Mum asked me. "Aren't you going to open it?" I placed it gently on the table.

"No, I think I'll leave it." I said.

"You know it's better if you open it." Ginny said innocently. I used my want to open the envelope as Hermione's voice came screaming out of the envelope.

"RON! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF BEFORE WE GET MARRIED? DO YOU REALLY HATE LIFE SO MUCH? WAIT UNTIL I MEET YOU, YOU BETTER HAVE AN EXPLANATION FOR WHAT HAPPENED, BOTH YOU AND HARRY!" The howler suddenly exploded, singing my eyebrows. Mum seemed to think I had enough punishment after the shouting from my fiancé.

"Now go to your room!" She said.

"You can't order me to do anything I don't want t-"

"RONALD GO TO YOUR ROOM!" She shouted, I darted from the room as quickly as possible with Ginny laughing behind me, until mum shouted her name as well

* * *

**A/N:-That was a fun chatper to write, hehe, took less time (total writing time) then i thought. Next chapter is Draco Malfoy with Obsession! God i miss this kinda thing, so glad i went back to 1st person. Lots of ideas, all good and all fantastic though some are out of character. Ok, Lily's about 7 or 8 months pregnant at this point...I may go back to writing hte month/dates at the top of the chapters, makes it easier to track, yeah i'll do that, excuse me while i change this one...Daddy got the Aviator for me...WOOHOOO! I'm gonna be on TV this week! WOOHOO! I'm performing in WImbledon Tennis on my sax with my band, cause we're so fantastically good! last year NBC got lots of lovely footage of me as they shoved their damn cameras in my face for 4 hours, grrr... anyways, got a reheasral to get to, stuff to revise and chapters to write (one more exam left YAY!) then i'm freeeeeee MWAHAHAHAAAAA**


	3. Obsession

**Obsession – Draco's PoV **

**Mid-August 1997**

Merlin today was boring, just like every other day since I'd stopped school. I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling of my bedroom. It was hot outside and I could hear my mother shouting at our new house elf. She'd been incredibly short tempered since my father gotten caught by those Weasley filth! I had warned him that going after them wasn't a good idea. Not only that but I'd tried to tell that horrid woman Bellatrix Lestrange that going up against Potter at this time would not be a good idea. Had she listened? No, she sent her husband after them. Everyone was stupid, even Voldemort had been stupid enough to go up against Harry at his prime. I got up impatiently and smoothed down the black muggle trousers that I wore. Muggles were absolute filth but their clothes were comfortable, probably the only thing I liked about them! I tugged at the bottom of my green shirt then made my way downstairs. I walked down the grand staircase to find my mother at the bottom screaming at the house elf that was trembling in fear. Ignoring her I went to the kitchen where I got a bottle of butterbeer before going back to my room again.

If a summer of Death Eaters not listening to me hadn't been bad enough I had an image of her burning in my mind. Her, that stupid girl, taunting me with her eyes, her smile. I think I must have just taken the slightest sip of my drink before throwing it against the stone wall of my bedroom. Just thinking about her made me go crazy, knowing that she wouldn't have me, no girl turned me down, I did it to them not the other way round! To add to that she was friends with Half-breeds, mudbloods, especially with Granger. I had to add Granger to my list of things to get rid of or at least hurt. I'd heard she'd gotten engaged to that filth, Ron Weasley. Well, they deserve each other, neither one of them are decent in any way. Granger a mudblood and Weasley a traitor to the pure blood name, about to defile it with another mudblood.

I watched as the butterbeer slid down my wall leaving a sticky trail behind it. I picked up my wand and cleaned it up using magic, it was great that I was allowed to magic now, even better that I had my passed my apparating exam yesterday. I hadn't felt much like celebrating so I just went out to Hogsmeade with Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson. Merlin that girl loves me, she's constantly over me but I know what she really wants. I'm not having some girl who's desperate for it, I've had enough of them. I wanted a challenge, unfortunately, she was my enemy the girl I wanted. Someone apparated into my room, making my jump slightly but I managed not to show it as I reached for a small pouch of coins. I turned to see Pansy standing behind me.

"You're late Draco." She said. "Crabbe and Goyle are waiting for you at The Leaky Cauldron."

"And they sent you because?" I asked her.

"Because they're too incompetent to apparate." Pansy said like it was obvious. She watched me as I put my wand in my pocket and checked my hair in the mirror. "Why do you hang around with them anyway?"

"I need some cronies to start with if I'm ever going to be all powerful." I said in the way of a joke but Pansy took it seriously.

"Yes, but why don't you choose someone else?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll see you in the Leaky Cauldron." I said, I apparated out of the bedroom, she drove me crazy. I found myself in a dark corner of the Leaky Cauldron. I watched as Crabbe and Goyle guffawed over the fact they'd managed to trip up a young child, easy pickings. I walked over to join them.

"Draco!" Goyle said waving a mug of butterbeer in the air.

"I know, I can see you, you're not that hard to miss!" I told him. Goyle slammed his drink down as he tried to figure out what I'd said. Crabbe laughed at him and hit him in the arm. Pansy joined us a moment later.

"What are you laughing about you imbeciles?" She asked Crabbe.

"Nothing." Crabbe said, still sniggering. Pansy shook her head then started talking about Blaise Zabini, an annoying kid in my year. I rested my chin on my hand as I stared at people as they walked by, this was all I was spending my summer doing, listening to Pansy talking rubbish and Crabbe and Goyle making stupid remarks. I wanted some good conversation, someone I could exchange some witty remarks with, someone like her.

Speak of the devil, as I thought it who should walk in but the marvellous golden Trio of the wizarding World, female Potter, Black and the werewolf. Behind them was their usual 'discrete' guard. Black, as always, surgically attached to Harry Potter at the hand, Weasley and Mudblood seemed to be having a heated conversation and the other two were just talking and laughing behind them. I watched them as they walked across the Inn. I got a little bit of entertainment as Granger turned and slapped Harry Potter full in the face.

"What was that for?" Potter demanded.

"For nearly killing Ron, he just told me it was your idea to jump out of that window!" Granger said. I smirked at the discord between them.

"Would you rather have him die by a Lestrange?"

"Instead of dying by falling into the ground yes, it would mean more of him is intact." Granger said

"I'm standing right here." Weasley reminded them. Behind them Emma Potter, Rhia Black and Bo Lupin were giggling, well Lupin wasn't so much giggling as smirking.

"So you'd rather I let my best friend die?" Potter asked, making Granger look uncomfortable.

"No." Granger said weakly, "Just be more careful if there's a next time."

"There's always a next time." Black piped into the conversation. With that they seemed to move on, I watched Emma Potter as she walked next to the werewolf. She seemed to feel my gaze and looked at me. I just continued to stare at her making her feel uncomfortable. She hugged the werewolf and looked forwards, causing him to turned to look at me. I saw a flash of anger and hate go through his eyes but it wasn't as if it bothered me. I'd be spending a whole year with her in a place that he no longer went to. No one would protect her in Hogwarts when she was on her own and drawing her out is easy.

"I've just remembered I have something to do." I told the others.

"What is it?" Pansy asked.

"Nothing you need to know about." I told her. I gave her the money for my butterbeer then made my way out into Diagon Alley. I saw the group walking down the shopping area looking at some shops. Emma and the werewolf were slightly behind talking quietly. They stopped and went into the Ice Cream parlour. Perfect. I followed them in and went to a table on my own. Watching her the entire time. She was beautiful, even for a Potter! I had to give Lily Potter credit for the looks that she'd passed to Emma Potter. Her green eyes were sparkling and her smooth slightly tanned face perfect as her hands fluttered about in front of her as she talked. I hated the look that the werewolf gave her and the look she was returning. They had that look that you see in the good guys who always fall in love. There's no such thing as Love, only Lust and hate. Nothing in between and love is for those who are foolish enough to believe in it but I couldn't stifle that feeling of hate towards the werewolf that was more then just about what he was. It was because of who he was with. No one had ever looked at me that way, no one would ever look at me that way. Not because I didn't want it to happen but because of who I was. I admit, if I hadn't been born a Malfoy then I'd probably be nicer but blame my father, the people that I've been associated with, the things that I've witnessed, it makes me no longer believe in the kind of things Potter believes in.

I watched as Emma got up and pointed to the toilets. The werewolf nodded and called over a waiter. Emma made her way to the toilets…and I followed. I didn't know what I was doing, all I knew was that I wanted to see her, get to know her. I only thought of the last year as a taster as to the potential of what she was really like. I waited for a few moments by the door, no one was watching me, no one seemed to even notice me until Emma walked out of the toilet. She jumped and tried to shut the door again but I stuck my foot in the way. It hurt as the door slammed on it but I put on a brave face. I pushed open the door and slid inside, locking it behind me.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked me.

"I want to talk."

"Go away Malfoy, my boyfriend is waiting for me." I nearly scoffed at that.

"That half breed is your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yes." Emma said proudly.

"I really thought you had more class Potter, how could you lower yourself to his standards." I tutted. She crossed her arms and scowled at me, looking as beautiful as ever.

"You forget what you're talking about, I'm part Muggle remember." She said snootily. "Get out of my way Malfoy!" She demanded.

"Now that you've asked nicely, no." I said, "You know it's only a matter of time before you want me back Potter, and when you do, I'll make sure there's hell to pay."

"I'll make sure there's hell to pay for you if you don't let me get out right now." Emma told me,

"And what's the Werewolf going to do? Bite me to death?" I said. "He's not even at school this year."

"But my brother is." Emma said. I felt like laughing, me against Harry Potter, how old! I could take him out any day, any time, any place.

"I'm not scared of him." I said.

"Maybe you should be." Emma said, pushing her way past me and unbolting the door. She left the toilets in a huff, just the effect I desired but I didn't like her words 'maybe you should be'. Women! She wasn't even a woman yet, she was still a mere little girl with a little guitar to strum with her band. I took a few minutes to compose myself before I left the toilets. I walked through the shop, glancing at Emma as I passed. She looked at me for a minute before going back to her conversation with the werewolf. I walked outside into the bright sunshine and turned to see my little slaves coming towards me, Pansy in front.

"You've got control of them have you?" I whispered to her as she approached.

"Don't underestimate me Draco" She hissed back.

"Oh venom." I smirked at her.

"Where are we going to go now?" Crabbe asked.

"Nocturn Alley." I said, I wanted to pay someone a visit. "I need to get some stuff that father got rid of long ago."

"How do you know they still have it?" Goyle asked.

"I don't." I said.

* * *

I sat on my bed later that evening making things spin in the air with my wand. I could hear mother entertaining some guests downstairs. I had been invited but I opted out, staying upstairs with Goyle, Crabbe and Pansy, who had insisted on coming home with me. Crabbe and Goyle were messing around punching each other or something like that while Pansy was watching the quills I was spinning.

"I need a plan." I said.

"For what?" Pansy asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that I need a plan, all my life I was set up to join you know who and now he's gone I don't know what I'm going to do" I told her.

"But you didn't want to join him." Goyle said.

"He had the right ideas though. I'm not sure if he was going about the right way of achieving them though." I said. "I mean, he just went out and killed mudbloods, it did work to an extent but it didn't seem to hep much."

"And what do you propose that he do different?" Pansy asked.

"Differently, Pansy, not Different" I corrected. I sat up in my bed. "And I have no idea. How do you go about getting rid of Mudbloods. They annoy me. Just the sight of them makes my skin crawl."

"Like Granger, the stupid little bitch." Pansy said. I felt a slight shiver of disgust rippling down my spine.

"Well there's no use asking them." I said nodding to Crabbe and Goyle, who were now wrestling. "If you want to do that go outside." I told them. They seemed to want to carry on their fight so they got up and wondered out of the room, leaving me with Pansy.

"Well, I suggest getting rid of every mudblood. They don't deserve to live and they pollute our blood lines." She said.

"Yes, I know that Parkinson." I said. I looked at Pansy who had a grin on her face. I gave her a curious look. What had she come up with now?

"Why don't you do it?" She asked.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Become like the next you know who!" She said, "You've got the connections, the power."

"I'm not even out of Hogwarts." I said, "And I do intend on getting a few NEWTs"

"A minor detail." Pansy said with a wave of her hand.

"Pansy, your ideas are stupid, this one is stupid. I'd be caught before I'd even started." I said.

"Well, your decision." She said, "I have to be getting home now, father gets annoyed when I'm not home before him." She said before disapparating from my bedroom. I let the quills drop back onto my desk as I stared at the wall. Actually, Pansy had a bit of a point. I was sure I was smarter then Voldemort, I wouldn't get as cocky as him and I wouldn't go about things in the same way he did. As the plans and ideas formulated in my head the better Pansy's ideas sounded. A smirk formed on my face as I realised that if I could, somehow, manage to get as far as Voldemort had failed I could have Her by my side, regardless of whether she was part Mudblood or not! I could make some exceptions, once her family was out of the way she'd be begging me to stop and I'd do that if she were by my side. I grinned, who said evil didn't reward anyone? I'd have to thank Pansy one day for giving me that idea. Now…how to kill Potter?

* * *

**A/N:-Ok, firstly a few apologies. a) sorry this chapter is so short, it's basicallya kinda set up chapter for the rest of the story...sorta thing b) sorry i aint updated a lot recently, I work like 4 days a week now (LEGOLAND LAND - SOrry, advert jingle for the place i work in), c) This would have been up sooner (I wrote it a while ago) but i've been a bit more concerned about making sure none of my friends were involved in the bombings and i've been contemplating how lucky i was that my sister decided to stay home from school, cause i was gonna go and check out Kings Cross and try and find platform 9 3/4 but i didn't at hte last minute (If i had, i may not be here today...shiver). Okies, on happier notes, everyone is lovely, bouncy castles rock! and Lego is wiked! and my newest NON-HP story is coming along fantastically (well in my head, if i had my laptop it'd be coming along faster...my writing fingers hurt) HARY POTTER COMES OUT THIS SATURDAY! WOOO! i'm trying not to get too excited, Book 5 was a MAJOR disappointment to me, i thort it was rubbish but i did find that it was a transition book so i forgive and i will move on, on the +ve side of the HP frenzy, My frend Thormy and I are gonna have a competition with my other frend Charlee and poss Bo and see who can read the book the fastest, only thing is she's gonna cheat, she's geting hers at 1.30am and I'm working from 8-2.30...THormy is a cheata! lol, anyway, I'll post again soon if i have time, I've been immensley engrosed in Final Fantasy X recently, and I've nearly finished (that's whats taking up so much time!) but then i'm gonna get Final fantasy X-2 and that'll take more time, teehee**


	4. Hogwarts Letters

**Hogwarts Letters – Hermione PoV**

**August 1997**

"Helena, get out of my room!" I shouted at my younger sister. Helena rummaged through my bookshelf looking for some books. She was young, just over eleven now, bushy brown hair and straight teeth. Her hair wasn't quite as my hair usually was but you could tell that we were sisters by just the hair alone. Helena looked at me and Ron on my bed and grinned.

"You know that you're not allowed to have boys in your room. Especially him." Helena said.

"Good morning to you to Helena." Ron muttered. I glanced at Ron.

"Sorry." I said to him before getting off the bed and taking hold of my younger sister. When we had gone to Scotland the main purpose had been to get my sister back to London. She'd spent the last five years in a boarding school in Scotland at her request, she wanted to be closer to where I was going to school. Now she was delighted and kept reading my first year books because, surprise, surprise, she got a letter to go to Hogwarts. Helena, mum and dad were delighted whereas I thought it was going to be hell. It's one thing her coming to school but I didn't want her to meet any of the Slytherins, especially Draco Malfoy.

I went to my sister and pushed her out of the bedroom, slammed the door behind her and locked it with my wand.

"That should keep her out." I said to Ron. I turned to see Ron smiling. "What?"

"I'm glad my sister isn't quite that annoying." Ron said.

"Helena's just worried." I said, "She wants to know the person I'm going to marry." I said with a smile on my face. Ron's smile broadened at the phrase. I sat next to him on the bed and kissed his cheek.

"I still can't believe I got the courage to ask you to marry me. You know what I'm like with pressure type situations. If I run away at the wedding it's nothing personal." Ron said to me. I smiled and leant against his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I know what you're like." I said to him. Ron grinned and put his arms around my shoulders. "Besides, it's another year or so until we get married."

"Do we have to wait that long?" Ron asked. I turned to look at him.

"Why?" I asked him suspiciously. I wasn't really suspicious but it Ron looked really cute when he felt uncomfortable with something. His face began to turn red, as it usually did.

"Because I want you to be my wife, no other reason then that." He said. I couldn't help laughing softly as he tried to reply to my question. I kissed him to tell him that I really didn't care. He relaxed and kissed me back. He lay down completely on the bed so I was leaning on him slightly.

"Herm-" I put a finger against his lips and lay part of my body on him. He smiled and kissed my lips as I touched his lips with mine. He put his arms around me and pulled me closer when…

"HERMIONE!" Helena screamed through the door. Ron and I broke off the kiss as I sighed and went to the door. I unlocked it and opened the door.

"What!" I demanded as a flash of green light narrowly missed my head and struck the wood of my door frame. "Shit." I said pulling Helena into the bedroom. I turned to Ron. "Ron, we're being attacked." I said but he was already on his feet with his wand in his hand. He joined me near the door. I turned to my sister.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She showed me a bit of her arm that was bleeding. I felt a weight lifting off my shoulders but an annoyance that my sister had been hurt. Mum and dad had gone to visit some friends for the day so I'd been stuck looking after Helena.

"Take Helena to the Potters." Ron suggested.

"How?" I asked him. Ron shrugged.

"Apparate?" He asked as a bit of my door splintered inwards. Ron covered his head with his arm while I moved in front of Helena.

"I can't apparate!" I told Ron.

"Correction, you haven't passed your test, do a double apparition thing!" Ron said, this time the entire door exploded. I took Helena in an embrace and thought of Harry's house. I felt the usual strange feeling of transporting my body from one place to another. I knew I'd arrived but before I opened my eyes and held my sister tightly, she was still here. I opened my eyes to look around Harry's living room. James Potter was sitting on the sofa with Lily Potter. They looked at me and Helena in surprise.

"Hermione!" Lily said in surprise.

"There's an attack at my house." I said, "Someone tried to attack us." James got to his feet immediately.

"Your parents?" He asked.

"They went to visit some friends." Helena told them. James nodded and disapparated. I felt my sister jump with surprise as he disappeared and Ron appeared next to us. Lily looked at the three of us then at Helena, she turned to me curiously.

"My younger sister. Lily, this is Helena, Helena this is Lily Potter." I said. Lily nodded.

"Ok, well, Hermione, where are your parents?" Lily asked.

"Windsor." Hermione said.

"Ok, I'll ask Molly if she'll go and get them, or at least tell them what's happened." Lily said. She began to get up but Ron stopped her.

"No, I'll go, you might hurt yourself." He said. Lily looked at him with a sceptical look.

"How much danger can apparating be? Ron, I'll go, honestly, I'm fine. Harry should be upstairs with Rhia. Emma is with Ginny in the garden." Lily told us.

"Ginny?" Ron asked.

"I don't know why she's here. Anyway, I'll be back in about ten minutes. Harry will keep you guys entertained." Lily said. She apparated out of the living room. I felt Helena jump again.

"We better go then." I said. I made my way to Harry's bedroom and knocked on his door.

"Emma go away."

"It's not Emma." Ron said. The door opened and Harry appeared in the doorway. His hair was a bit more messy then usual and his clothes were slightly askew.

"Hi, what are you guys doing here?" He looked at Helena, "Um…hi, I'm Harry Potter."

"I know." Helena said.

"Harry, this is my sister." I said to him. "We got attacked at home, your mum sent us up here."

"I'm busy." Harry moaned, "Never mind, come in." He said pushing the door open wider. Rhia looked rather annoyed his bed but she got up. "Sorry." He said to her.

"It doesn't matter, I should be getting home anyway, Jessie has been acting weirdly recently."

"How weirdly?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, she's just different. I'll see you guys soon" She said. Harry nodded and gave her a kiss. She picked up a jacket on the end of the bed and squeezed past us.

"Who's that?" Helena asked.

"Rhia Black."

"Oh, is she related to April Black?" Helena asked. The three of us looked at my sister.

"How do you know her?" Harry asked.

"She came to our grandparent's house a while ago. She was all beat up and she'd broken her arm and foot." Helena said.

"Ah, so you're the one she was talking about." I said, pretending to know what Helena was talking about.

"She told you?"

"Yeah, she told me about a bossy little girl who wouldn't leave her alone." I said.

"I'm not bossy!" Helena said, "You're bossy."

"No I'm not." I said. I heard the boys sniggering behind me so I spun to look at them. "You two say anything, you even laugh and I'll hex you!" I told them. Their faces went straight immediately but I could see their mouths twitching at the corners. Harry turned to Helena.

"If you go into the garden you'll see my sister, red head girl with green eyes, she'll keep you company for a while."

"I want to stay with Hermione." Helena said.

"Helena" I warned.

"What? What if she tries to kill me?" Helena asked.

"She won't!" I told her. "Just go." Helena grumbled as she left the room. I sighed as she finally left and shut the door.

"She's just like you." Harry grinned.

"No she's not." I said.

"She is." Ron said, "I tried to tell Hermione that earlier but she won't listen-ow!" He had been talking to Harry until I hit him.

"How have you guys been then? I haven't seen you since, what? Yesterday." Harry said with a smirk.

"You know, we got attacked at Hermione's house, nothing unusual." Ron said like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Really? We got attacked a week ago." Harry said.

"I know." Ron said. "We jumped out of a VIP window." I looked sharply at Ron, he knew my opinion on that and since I'd threatened not to talk to him he never mentioned it. I'd come straight home from Scotland as soon as I could when I heard about it. Harry sat on the corner of his desk as he smirked at Ron.

"At least my girlfriend doesn't get so annoyed with me so easily." Harry said.

"I don't get annoyed, I get worried." I told him. At this we both burst out laughing with Ron looking at both of us confused.

"Strange people." He muttered as he wondered to the window. I looked over at him.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"I'm curious as to what Ginny is doing, coming round here." Ron said.

"Something about Diagon Alley the other day, I'd guess that Emma and Ginny are gossiping." Harry told him.

"Possibly." Ron said uncertainly.

"Seroiusly, Ron, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing, don't worry." Ron said. I scowled at him for a moment and was about to say something but two people interrupted me.

"Get off me!"

"Andy, stop it you're hurting me!" shouted a boy that I didn't recognise with light brown hair. The girl had dark brown hair…or maybe it was black, I wasn't sure. She was pretty and would be prettier if it wasn't for a scar that ran across her left cheek from near her nose, across her cheek to her jaw. It wasn't very large or very hideous but it was noticeable. The boy had light brown hair that was cut short. It looked as though someone had mussed it up with their hands. The boy was slightly taller then the girl, both were wearing jeans, the boy wore a baggy top while the girl wore one that bared her midriff. What struck me most about the two were their eyes, bright green. I turned to Harry, who looked uncertainly at the two. The girl looked as though she was our age and the boy looked more like Emma's age, maybe younger. They seemed to stop quarrelling enough to notice us.

"Holy Merlin!" The boy said.

"Look what you've done now, you idiot!" The girl said hitting the boy round the head.

"Don't call me the idiot, it's your time turner!" The boy said.

"Time turner?" I asked them.

"Yeah, you know, transports you through time and…oh my god." The girl said, she stared at me with her mouth open. She looked at me, then Harry then at Ron then back to Harry again.

"Sam." She said nudging the boy.

"What is it?" The boy said as he looked around the room, "You know, this is like your room but for a boy." He said, "What have you done?"

"Look who it is." The girl said through gritted teeth. My hands instinctively went to my wand, Harry's wand was already in his hands but something about the two in front of us made us hesitate in using them.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Sam P-" The boy started to say when the girl stamped on his foot, the boy started shouting in pain and cursing as the girl introduced them.

"He's Sam, I'm Andrea. It's nice to meet you, we haven't seen you in ages." She said like she was talking to a ghost.

"Like ten years." Sam said when Andrea stamped on his foot again. "Oh for crying out loud Andy!" He said hopping to the bed.

"Who are you?" Andrea asked.

"Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said.

"Hermione"

"And Ron." Ron finished. Andrea looked like she was torn between crying of sadness or happiness, I couldn't tell which because as she made her mind which emotion she was going to express she flew at Harry and pulled him into a hug. Harry staggered back in alarm and pushed the girl off him.

"Um, I don't know who you are but I have a girlfriend." Harry said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Andrea said with a smile.

"Andy, get over yourself." Sam said. "So, you're alive." Sam said curiously as he looked at us. I don't know why I felt like this but I felt like he was scrutinising us intensely as if measuring us. Usually if someone did this I wouldn't be all too bothered but this boy was weird.

"Um, did you say you got here by Time turner?" I asked after a few minutes once I'd recollected my thoughts.

"Yeah," Andrea held up a chair with the time turner attached to the end. Unfortunately the bottom half had broken off and the contents of the time turner disappeared as it left the instrument.

"Why do you have one of those?" Ron asked.

"Because McGonagall gave it to Andy." Sam answered.

"McGonagall?"

"Yeah, Head of Hogwarts." Sam said. "Don't you know."

"Dumbledore was head of Hogwarts when they were this age Sam." Andrea said to the boy.

"Was he?" Sam asked, he turned to us, "How old are you guys?"

"We're all seventeen." Ron said, "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen, he's fourteen." Andrea said, "You're still only seventeen?" I looked at Harry uncertainly.

"I'm going to go and fetch mum." Harry said, "You two make sure that these two don't do anything dangerous, could we have your wands?"

"Um…why?" Sam asked, his hands going to his pockets.

"How are we to know that you aren't Death Eaters?" Ron asked.

"We're not." Sam said.

"We don't know that, wand or we'll curse you." Harry said with his wand out. Andrea immediately threw her wand to the floor. Sam was a bit more reluctant but he handed it to me. I took it. The wand felt strange in my hand but I put it in my pocket.

"We'll just sit here." Andrea said as she sat on the bed.

"Ok, will you two be ok?" Harry asked us.

"Yeah, we'll be ok, we have faced Voldemort after all." I said to Harry. Harry smiled and opened the door.

"Emma and Ginny are in the garden if you need them." Harry said before he left the room.

"Oh, Lily's gone to my house by the way!" Ron called after Harry. Harry swore and grumbled about having to use the Floo network. Andrea started laughing. Ron and I turned to look at her.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"You're just like Grandmother told us." Andrea said.

"Who's your grandmother?" Ron asked with a frown.

"L-OW!" Sam said as Andrea hit him.

"We can't tell them anything!" Andrea said.

"Why not?" Sam asked, "They're our -" He stopped at Andrea's look.

"Ok, tell us who you really are." I said, getting impatient. I drew my wand and pointed it at them.

"We can't tell you." Andrea said.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Because my birthday was the sixteenth February two thousand and one." Andrea said. I froze, 2001!

"But it's still only ninety seven." Ron said.

"Exactly." Andrea said, "That's why we can't tell you who we really are, just our first names."

"What's the point?" Sam muttered

"You must have spun the Time turner a lot if you managed to get this far in the past." I said to Andrea.

"It's his fault" Andrea said. She then turned and smiled. "I think we would have gotten along well."

"Would have?" Ron asked.

"It's a long story." Sam said. "One that I can't tell you cause my sister won't let me." He said, looking at Andrea

"Well, it seems to me that you could possibly be Potters" I stated, Andrea's eyes widened.

"How do you know?" She asked

"Your eyes." I told her, "But whether you're Harry's children, Emma's or the new one-"

"Phoebe." Sam said before clapping his hand over his mouth. "oops."

"It's a girl!" Ron asked.

"Oops" Sam repeated.

"Sam you're an idiot, you really are!" Andrea said angrily. The door opened then and Harry came in with Lily behind him. Behind Emma and Ginny peered into the bedroom curiously. Andrea and Sam looked at Lily, both had small smiles on their faces though Sam's turned slightly nervous.

"It was her fault!" He said pointing to Andrea.

"What?" Lily asked. "What's happening you lot, who are you?" She asked.

"They're Sam and Andrea." Ron said, "Um, they're from the future and they're your relatives." Lily looked at Sam and Andrea.

"What?" She asked, she turned to me and Ron, "What's going on, tell me now, I'm not in the mood to put up with any of your usual games." I looked at Harry, Lily was never this stressed out or angry.

"She's pregnant." Harry mouthed, "She's always like this now." I nodded slowly. I turned to Andrea and Sam, they both looked a little uncertain so I decided to speak for them.

"They're your grandchildren, from twenty eighteen?" I asked them, Andrea nodded. Lily looked at the two sceptically, she looked into their eyes then sighed with resignation.

"Is everyone in this family going to inherit my eyes?" Sam nodded.

"You should see Jamie and Lou-" Andrea put her hand over Sam's mouth.

"Ignore him, he hasn't quite grasped the concept of time travel." Andrea said.

"Why have you time travelled?" Lily asked. Andrea held up the broken time turner. "Oh fuck." Lily muttered with her eyes shut. Everyone turned to look at Lily. She just left the room with a wave of her hand.

"Talk to me about this later, I'm too tired for this."

"And stress isn't good for your baby." Ginny added.

"Yes, thank you Ginny, you should be a healer, anyway, I'll be in bed if James asks where I am when he gets back." Lily said. When she left we turned to Sam and Andrea. I felt slightly sorry for them to be in the spotlight.

"So who's children are you?" Emma asked.

"Um…" Andrea glanced at Harry for a second. I don't think anyone else really noticed but I suddenly saw the resemblances between the children and Harry as well as who their mother must be. Harry's hair on Sam, his eyes, but Andrea's face shape and Sam's nose, I kept my revelation to myself as Harry began to slot into the tole of owner of the house while his mum and dad were indisposed.

* * *

My parents came to Harry's house for the following night as James, April and other members of the ministry checked out our house. They wanted to see who was behind the attacks. As the Potters were quickly running out of space in their house Emma and I went to stay at the Black's house for the night where we saw Rhia for longer then anyone had that summer while Ron went back to his own house. She appeared to have fallen asleep in front of the TV but once we entered the room she just turned around and smiled at us.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" she asked. "Not that I'm glad to see you guys."

"Oh, the Potters have a lot of visitors." I told her. Rhia looked at us confused.

"Some kids from the future decided to pay us a visit." Emma said, "What you writing?" She asked as she jumped onto the sofa next to Rhia. I wondered out of the room as I heard Rhia begin to explain a song to Emma. Music was a language that I just couldn't understand. I knew the basics that there were major and minor scales but all this about chords, off beat rhythms and so forth just went straight over my head. I wondered out into the garden. It was a lovely night. It was dark but it was still warm and the sky was clear so I could see all the stars in the sky. I also took some note of the fact that it was a full moon today. I wondered how Bo was doing for a moment before I heard someone behind me. I turned to see Jessie walking up to me nervously.

"What is it?" I asked her. Jessie came and sat next to me on the grass.

"I need help." She said quietly.

"What kind of help?" I asked. I looked at Jessie and just realised that she'd cut her hair short. It looked very good and suited her well. It would definitely stop some people confusing her with Kaylee. She brushed some of her hair out of her face and chewed her lip for a minute.

"What do you do if you really like someone?" She asked me. I started in surprise.

"What?" I asked.

"You know, like if you like a boy and maybe he likes you." Jessie asked, she picked at some grass as he spoke. She rarely spoke but if she did it was for a good reason.

"Um, I don't know, have you spoken to your sister about this?"

"Kaylee would laugh at me." Jessie muttered.

"I mean your other one."

"Rhia's never around any more." Jessie complained. "I thought you could help because you're so clever. I heard that you were going to be head girl, so you must know what to do." Jessie said hopefully. I scowled slightly, ok, take this one step at a time, this was a bit weird but I'd been in stranger situations.

"Well, does he like you?" I asked her.

"Maybe, he did a bit when I last saw him." Jessie said.

"When was that?" I asked.

"Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley. I met him in there when mum took us out." Jessie said,

"How do you know?"

"I an a Legillemen." Jessie said.

"Oh yeah." I said with a frown, this caused Jessie to laugh for a while. I smiled at her and shrugged.

"If you like him and he likes you then when you guys meet in Hogwarts again then I suggest, I don't know…hang out with him a bit more." I said. Jessie sat in silence for a while as if thinking it over. She nodded after a while and smiled.

"Thanks." She said to me.

"Is that why you've been acting weirdly?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I can't let Kaylee see the letters I send him, she'd laugh, Orion would bully me and Rhia would give me a speech so I had to sneak the letters around and all that." I nodded thoughtfully. Made sense really. I got up and led Jessie into the house where we bumped into Kaylee, literally, as she ran away from Orion.

"Come back here you little-" Orion was shouting. I was so glad I only had one sister!

The next day came the Hogwarts letters. The day I'd been dreading. If I didn't get head girl I didn't know what I'd do. I woke up to Rhia's screaming from the next room. I'd been sharing a room with Kaylee and Jessie. They both groaned as they heard their sister. I got up slowly and went into the hall. Rhia came running out of her bedroom screaming.

"I'm a prefect! I'm a prefect!" She screamed as she went straight into her parent's room. I heard Sirius telling Rhia to be quiet moments before she was ejected from the room.

"Rude." Rhia muttered with a grin.

"What time is it?" I asked her.

"Six." Rhia said with a smile.

"What! What are you doing up so early?" Rhia shrugged in response. She held out a brown envelope.

"This is for you. There's something funny shaped in there, felt a bit like my prefect badge, so I'm guessing you're the new head girl." Rhia said. I shook my head as I took the letter. I took out the parchment.

**Dear Miss Granger.**

**The staff of Hogwarts would like to congratulate you on becoming the new Head Girl of Hogwarts. As you know this is an Honour that only one girl in every year achieves. We hope that you do not disappoint us and work hard to help maintain the Hogwarts Reputation and to set a suitable standard of behaviour. We look forward to working with you for the coming year.**

**A book list has been enclosed with this letter. The Hogwarts express will be leaving Kings Cross at eleven o'clock from platform 9 ¾ .**

**M. McGonagall**

**Deputy Head of Hogwarts**

I tipped the envelope out so the contents fell into my palm. There lay a red badge with a gold outline and gold lettering. HEAD GIRL. I burst out into a grin and looked at Rhia.

"Captain!" She said with a salute. We both laughed and both got shouted out by an annoyed Orion so we both moved downstairs to celebrate our achievements together. In the form of some Butterbeer. It's strange having the drink so early but it was a great feeling. I was head girl! Wait until mum and dad heard about this! I couldn't wait to tell them.

* * *

**A/N:-Good morning all of you...well technically it's afternoon, it is just gone 2pm. Anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter. I was really hesitant about posting it, with teh time turner stuff and All, if you guys decide that you don't want it then i'll re-write it cause i got some cool story line coming up for Kaylee/Jessie and Bo and Jenny. (Gina knows what the Kaylee/Jessie thing is, isn't it fun!) Its weird but i think the best bit in this entire chapter has to be the bit where Lily swears. I like Pregnant Lily, she's so fun! Oh man! i'm on a ROLL! oh yeah! uh huh! Anyway, this chapter is for Gina, who is kinda lovely. All my reviewers are lovely, i think the loveliest is Gabbie cause she talks to me more, hehe. Nah, i'm not gonna show favouritism. Ok, remember if you don't like i'll rewrite and just stick in Jenny's problem in here. I've decided to go OVER THE TOP in this story! MWAHAHAHAAA! you find out more about the future in the next chapter if you wanna keep this chapter. Up to you, you are the readers, I am here to sorta do your bidding!**


	5. The Children

**The Children – Rhia's PoV **

**August 1997**

I ran over to the Potter's house as soon as I could. Hermione had left before I had, she had to go and tell them the good news, her parents were over there. I decided to by pass the main house and proceeded to climb up a drain pipe that went all the way up to Harry's room. As I got to the window sill I opened the window and fell into the room. Not the most graceful of entries but I didn't care for subtleties at the moment. I brushed myself off and looked up to look straight into the face of a girl with bright green eyes and dark coloured hair.

"AH!" I said jumping back. "Who are you?" I asked her.

"She looks exactly how I remember her." Said a boy behind the girl.

"Be quiet." Came Harry's voice as he entered the room. I looked to Harry uncertainly.

"Who-" I said, moving to him but looking at the two strange people in his room.

"Andrea and Sam." Harry muttered. "The boy is a pain in the arse." He whispered to me. The girl obviously heard and started laughing. "I came to tell you that breakfast is ready." He said. The boy ran out of the room quicker then if he'd been on a broom. The girl was a bit slower. She looked at me and smiled as she left the room. I watched the door close uncertainly.

"Who are they?" I asked turning to Harry.

"I'm not sure but I know they're related to me in some way. The strange thing is that neither of my parents know who they are and my dad nearly had a heart attack when he saw Andrea yesterday. She looks like his older sister Andrea, who died when he was eighteen." Harry told me.

"I remember someone telling me about her." I muttered.

"But yeah, they're some relatives from the future." He said.

"The FUTURE!" I asked. He nodded then smiled. He gave me a kiss, which I was more then happy to return. "Happy to see me then?" I asked him with a smile.

"Is it obvious?" He asked with a smile.

"Not really." I said with a grin. I pushed myself up on my feet and pressed my lips against his again. His arms went around my body as he pulled me closer to him. I smiled as we broke apart.

"Guess what?" I said to him quietly.

"What?" He asked as he kissed my cheek.

"I'm a prefect." I said with a smile. Harry pulled away.

"You got your letter?" He asked. I nodded. "And you're a prefect?" I nodded, he burst out into a smile and kissed me again. I loved his kisses so much! He then let go of me and ran out of the room. I scowled slightly and followed him feeling a little annoyed. Harry had run down to the kitchen where there were a few letters on the table. Harry had taken his and was opening it. I saw him emptying the envelope as Hermione had done earlier and there in his palm was a badge the same as Hermione's but instead of HEAD GIRL it had HEAD BOY. Harry's eyes went wide. He looked at his mum.

"I think there's something wrong with this letter." He said. He read the letter again, "I think they put the wrong name on the letter" He added. Lily took the letter and looked at it.

"No, it's the same letter that I got for being head girl." Lily said. She then smiled. "We're getting another head student in the family." She said happily. Harry turned to me looking shocked.

"Who's head girl?" He asked. I pointed to where Hermione was talking to her dad. "Oh my god." Harry muttered.

"Wait till Emma gets to seventh year." Sam muttered with a grin.

"What?" I asked him.

"Oh, that's when she was born." Sam said pointing to Andrea.

"No it wasn't. I was born the year after." Andrea muttered.

"What?" I asked. I was getting more and more confused. Lily looked at the two new people.

"We'll talk in a while, you will tell me exactly who you are and everything." She said.

"We can't. If we do we could change the future and cease to exist." Andrea said. Lily was about to say something to her but decided against it. She glared at Harry for a moment before turning to finish the cooking. Hermione's mum got up and went to help Lily. There was only just over a month before Harry's new brother or sister would be born, Lily needed all the rest she could. I went over to Harry and took his hand. I led him out of the room and we went and sat in front of the TV. Today, thankfully, was my day off so no work, thank Merlin. I was getting fed up of standing in front of a camera. I loved the days when I was performing or in the recording studios but I didn't really enjoy the photo shoots and that was mostly what everything had been.

"We'll be working together then." I said to Harry as I settled in his arms.

"Yep, but it's not like we haven't been working together for the past year anyway." He said. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, I suppose." We watched the TV for a while until James came to tell the Grangers that it was ok to return to their house. They'd caught the Death Eater responsible already, which was very good for the ministry, though my mum and James Potter put together in a team was just a fantastic pairing, they could get anything done. Bo came by to say hello to Emma for a moment as well as Jenny coming over to check up on Lily. Once the house had quietened down it was only Lily, James, Harry, the two teenagers from the future and myself. Emma and Bo had decided to go to the cinema in the nearest town then they were going to check out Bo's possibly new house. He wasn't sure if he was going to buy it or not yet. I lay on the sofa with Harry's arms around me, his lips gently touching my neck. I smiled and turned to look at him.

"You know, mum and dad are taking Orion and the twins to London tonight." I said quietly to him. His eyebrows went up slightly.

"What are you suggesting?" He asked as he held me tighter.

"I don't know." I said innocently. "Empty house, just the two of us…my bed." I added cheekily. Harry laughed and kissed me properly then.

"I'll think about it." Harry said. I pouted slightly but smiled when I felt his hands under my shirt. "I've thought about it and I think it's a good idea." I grinned and threw my arms around him.

"Yay." I said, "It's been ages since we spent a night together." I said.

"And who's fault is that?" Harry asked me. He leant in to kiss me again when we heard James clearing his throat at the door. Harry and I broke apart instantly.

"We were just talking." I said to James.

"Of course you were. We need to talk to you two." James said.

"We?" Harry asked. "What about?" Lily led Andrea and Sam into the room then, to my surprise, Dumbledore walked into the room.

"Professor!" I said in surprise. I automatically went to straighten my clothes out as Harry and I moved apart from each other. Dumbledore had that sparkle in his eyes like he knew what we'd been up to.

"Rhia, Harry." He said. "Now, I've come to believe that there's been a bit of a mishap."

"Yeah, but that's with them, not us." Harry said pointing towards Andrea and Sam. Andrea rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

"No wonder you were conceived really quickly." I heard Sam whisper to Andrea.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Sam said with a grin.

"Sit down everyone." Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir!" Sam said with a laugh. "You haven't changed at all sir…though you look a little younger now."

"Sam, shut up!" Andrea snapped at him, "We can't say anything."

"She's right, don't tell us anything concerning the future, we can't know in case we might change it."

"Good! It can't be worse then it is." Sam said.

"Sam!" Andrea snapped. I looked at Harry feeling very confused. Everyone took some seats, Harry moved closer to me and put an arm around me.

"Ok, we have to talk about this." Dumbledore said.

"Why does it involve us?" I asked.

"Use your eyes!" Andrea asked, "Isn't it obvious who we are?" I looked at Andrea and Sam carefully, Harry's hair, Harry's eyes all I could see was Harry but Andrea's face didn't look anything like Emma's face shape…or anyone in the Potter family. That would only make sense, if all I could see was Harry's features then obviously there was going to be someone else's features in them. I scowled slightly and turned to Dumbledore.

"If she doesn't know then there's no reason to tell her." Dumbledore said to Andrea. "Our main concern is getting these two back into their own time. I've had a little word with them and if what they say is true then they've got to be transported back over twenty years in the future."

"Oh." Harry muttered. "So how old was I when…"

"Well, mum was eighteen." Sam said, "When she had Andrea."

"Oh." Harry said. "Crap." I looked at Harry confused. Was I missing something? Did everyone know who these teenagers were except me?

"That's not the point, we need to get them back to their own time." Dumbledore said, "We already know too much-"

"Like the fact I'm going to have grandchildren a little too soon!" Lily muttered.

"That's why we need to talk to you Harry." James said.

"Please, personal feelings aside. Would you like me to find other arrangements for these teens?" Dumbledore asked, "Or will you be ok to look after them until I find some way of sending them home?"

"Just send us back the way we came." Andrea suggested.

"It takes several months to get hold of a time turner." Dumbledore said.

"We can wait. I want to spend more time with Dad." Sam said.

"And Mum. We'll wait, we don't mind." Andrea said.

"Yes but every moment you stay the more you will change."

"Not unless we can protect Aunt Em-" Andrea put her hand over Sam's mouth.

"What?" I asked. Something about Emma. "What happens to Emma?"

"We can't know." Lily told me sternly, sometimes I wish that she wasn't so close that she was almost like my mum. "But what can do need to know is the exact time that you travelled back from. I can work out how many hours you've travelled back."

"Oh, that's easy. It was at one thirty on the thirty-first of July." Andrea said.

"Oh. So I'm like…thirty nine then?" Harry asked. Andrea shifted uncomfortably.

"Um…yeah." She muttered. I'd had enough. I stood up and looked at Andrea.

"Who are you!" I asked her. "I want to know! Is there something I'm missing?" Sam laughed slightly.

"I thought you said she was clever." He muttered. Andrea looked at Dumbledore for a moment. He sighed in defeat and seemed to give her permission to say something. Andrea stood up and left the room.

"Go with her Rhia." Dumbledore said. I looked at him confused but followed his orders. I found Andrea in the back garden, she was just pulling on some of Emma's trainers. They seemed to fit her perfectly.

"Who are you then?" I asked her.

"I can't tell you here. Lets go and visit Pegasus." She said.

"Wha-How do you know about Pegasus?" I asked.

"You left him to me when I was younger."

"I left him to you?" I asked. "I _left_ him?" Andrea looked at me for a moment and took my hand. I started in surprise as she led me down the hill to the paddock where my winged horse was happily munching away on some grass.

"I don't know how to say this, I haven't seen you in so long." Andrea said to me.

"What?" I asked, I was getting really scared. I'd never seen this girl in my life. She looked older then me as well! What was happening?

"You died when I was seven." Andrea said. She got up on the fence of the paddock and watched Pegasus trotting around the paddock. "He's so much happier now then in my time." I joined Andrea on the fence.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Don't you see it?" She asked me, turning to look straight into my eyes. I looked at her slightly confused. If I didn't know any better I'd think that she was about to cry. "Don't worry if you don't." This girl was scaring me, who was she? Obviously Harry's daughter but what had that got to do with me? I watched Andrea for a while, the more I watched her the more I recognised her but she was older then me and I was still alive! How could I have died when she was seven? Wait…she was from the future wasn't she?

"How did I die?" I asked her quietly.

"Someone killed you." Andrea said.

"I…what?" I asked, "Who did?"

"It was as a punishment for my aunt, to get her onto their team." Andrea said. "The bad guy of my time isn't anyone to mess with, he proved that by killing you and your sister."

"Which one?" I asked dangerously.

"I can't-" Andrea said, getting choked up. "I'm not allowed to say. If I change the future then I may not exist any more and…even though you and Dad may still be around then it may be worth it but I wouldn't know what happened so everyone would think I'm weird. I mean, what if I never get conceived? I can't run that risk."

"Me and your dad?" I asked. "What-" Then it dawned on me. I stared at Andrea wide eyed. "I'm your…your…you're my daughter!" I asked her. Andrea nodded.

"Yeah." She said sadly. "I didn't want to have to tell you but, now you know." I felt my world spinning. No, I wasn't planning on having children until I'd at least had something of a career. I wanted to live a bit out of Hogwarts and this girl had just said that her mum had been about eighteen when she had her. That meant I would be having her just out of Hogwarts. No. I wouldn't believe it. I jumped off the fence and walked in the direction of the lake. Andrea walked after me.

"Mu-Rhia." She said as she started to run after me. She caught up with me. "Are you ok?"

"You turn up from the future, tell me I'm your mum and expect me to be ok? You're older then me! I'm only fifteen!" I told her. "Do you think I'm ok! I have two children before I turn…I don't know? What? Twenty one?"

"Yeah, something like that." Andrea said.

"You know what…I'm going home. Tell Harry not to bother coming over tonight." I told her. She just grabbed my arm.

"If I tell you, will you stay?" She asked.

"Tell me what?" I asked her suspiciously, I had to admit I was incredibly curious.

"You can't tell anyone, not dad, not Dumbledore, grandma or granddad." Andrea said. I looked at her curiously, she had my full attention.

"I promise." I said. Andrea looked at me a little sceptically. I took off a ring that Harry had bought me a week ago and gave it to Andrea. "As a token of my word."

"I already have it." Andrea said, reaching into her shirt. She took out a necklace with two rings on it. One was the one that I held now in my hand, the other was a plain silver ring with a small musical note that looked a bit like an R inscribed on the inside. "It's dads. Emma gave them to me before she…before they…well after you were killed" Andrea explained to me.

"When did we get married?" I asked her felling slightly fazed

"The summer you left Hogwarts" Andrea said, "Well, September to be exact. I can't remember the exact date. You looked lovely in the photos that Phoebe showed me." Andrea said with a smile. I looked at her curiously and sat down on the grass. Andrea's smile widened as she sat down next to me.

"Ok, as your…um…mother." I said uncertainly, "even though I'm younger then you, I demand you tell me everything." I couldn't help giving a small smile but Andrea went serious.

"You want the whole story from the beginning?"

"How much do you know?"

"Almost everything." Andrea said, I looked at her curiously. "Aunt Jessie told me when I stayed at hers two weeks ago…well…in several years time…" Andrea faltered.

"I know what you mean, what's Jessie like in your time?" I asked, "I'm guessing she's the sister who survives?"

"Only because she went to India with her boyfriend." Andrea replied. "Basically, you marry dad, you have me, you have Sam then that's where things got worse." Andrea said, fiddling with the rings. "You and dad were always doing stuff for the Order, and with dad's job and all. Well, dad went on this mission but he never came back. Aunt Emma's always been in trouble, she's the main reason why our family was targeted so much, the dark lord has this fascination with her, wants her to be his wife or something, well, obviously because now she's living with him."

"What?" I asked incredulously. Emma would never do such a thing.

"Well, dad went missing on one of the Order missions so you and Emma were sent after him. I don't know why they sent you but while you were away we got a message for Emma. It turned out it was the Dark Lord making an exchange. He wouldn't touch her family in return for her being his wife." Andrea chewed her lip for a moment, I watched her as a darkness seemed to fall over her like it sometimes did with Harry. She had the same brooding look as Harry did. "Well…she couldn't bear the thought of Uncle Bo and my cousins getting hurt, you or her family, basically, so she snuck out to meet with him. After they made their agreement he sent people out to kill everyone but my cousins, grandma, granddad and Phoebe. Fortunately Sam and I were taken to Hogwarts but not after I saw-" Andrea faltered. There were tears in her eyes. I really didn't know what to do. It was times like this I wish I was older, maybe the mum that Andrea seemed to want and need. "Well, dad never came back. Emma came to your funeral for a few moments and gave me the necklace, she said they were the rings you carried everywhere with you. Dad always gave you his ring before a mission in case he never came back, it's his favourite and an assurance that he'd return, you see." Andrea said. My head was spinning slightly, this was a bit much to take in. Andrea sighed.

"Anyway, Jessie was missed, She was in India, like I said. Uncle Bo now looks after two werewolf children and I have two Malfoy cousins." Andrea said. I wasn't willing to accept just that.

"What did you see?" I asked her. She was silent for a while, tears coming back to her eyes. She wiped her eyes quickly with her palm.

"You." She said. "I've missed you. I've never seen you perform but I miss your singing voice. You used to sing us lullabies, and your words of comfort when we asked dad, and the smell of you. I was only seven." I was started to gain some sense of where I was. Hesitantly I moved closer to Andrea and put my arms around her. Not entirely sure what to do but I didn't seem to need to do anything. Andrea put her arms around me tightly. She cried and sobbed into my shoulder until she seemed to have let it all out.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"Um…it's ok, if a little weird." I said, trying to hide the huge gaping hole in my heart now I knew the future, should I try and change it? Did I have the power to change it?

"If it helps, you always did seem a little sad, like you knew it was all going to happen anyway." Andrea said, "Which makes me think that maybe me coming here doesn't have any effect at all."

* * *

I ran started at a run over the hills towards the village. I walked into the house and slammed the door. Mum poked her head out of the kitchen to look at me.

"You ok?" She asked me.

"Oh yeah." I said sarcastically. "I just met my seventeen year old daughter!" I said hysterically at her. I don't know why I felt so panicked but I did. "She just told me the entire future, what's going to happen to me, my family, the Potters, Lupins!" I said. what Andrea had told me was beginning to hit me hard.

"What?" Mum asked as she looked at me. She winced for a moment. "Hang on, let me put this pot down," she said. She disappeared then came into the hallway. "What's this about a daughter?"

"Apparently I die when she's seven along with Kaylee order to prove something to Emma." I said. My mum looked at me even more confused.

"Your daughter? You don't have one…do you? Unless I missed something but you've stayed this thin for your entire life…unless there's something you're not telling me."

"Mum, I said my daughter was seventeen…I'm only FIFTEEN!" I shouted at her. "If you don't believe me then go and see Lily and Harry and that lot." I said. "I'm going to bed." I said. I went to my room, ignoring Kaylee's persistent questioning. I got some satisfaction in slamming the door in her face and hearing her cry in pain as I hit her foot with the door. I lay on my bed and stared at a photo of me and Harry. I would be having children in three years time. Great! Not only that but I was going to die and there was nothing I could do to stop it! I don't know how long I'd been staring at the photo for but when I heard the tapping at my window it was dark outside. I got up and went to the window. It was open and I wasn't quite sure why Harry was staying outside.

"You can come in." I said to nothingness. I felt someone brush past me to get through the window. Harry took off his invisibility cloak and looked at me.

"Are you ok?" He asked me with some concern.

"I'll be ok."

"Why didn't you come back to the house?" He asked.

"I freaked." I told him. He pulled me into a hug that I was able to lose myself in.

"You still up for tonight?" He asked.

"No, I want to be on my own." I said.

"I'm afraid I can't let you be on your own." Harry said with a grin. "Who knows who might try and get into the house, you saw what happened when Hermione was left on her own."

"What do you want to do then?" I asked him.

"Nothing that you don't want to do." He said. I couldn't believe him. It still sometimes felt like a dream that I was with Harry and that he loved me.

"Ok. We'll just talk." I said with a smile.

"Talk we shall, but with the window closed. Andrea told me that Sam has a thing for eavesdropping."

"Let him hear, I don't care."

* * *

I sat in a large comfy sofa at the recording studio playing with my hair. Mum sat on the other side of the sofa talking to my new manager, a man she'd known she was really young…I think, according to my dad, that he was her ex boyfriend. I'm not entirely sure. They had an argument when dad found out who was being my manager. It went something along the lines of…

"I can't believe you're letting her hire him! He's the scum of the earth!" Dad had said.

"You think everyone who liked me is the scum of the earth!" Mum had snapped back.

"But he took you away from me."

"No, you did that yourself, by being the immature jerk that you were."

"You slept with him though!"

"Twice."

"Still!"

"Sirius, get over yourself, I'm not going to sleep with him again, I love you!"

"How do I know that he won't try anything?"

"Because he's married?"

"I don't trust him. If he does anything, anything at all I'll know!" dad had said. At that Mum had stormed off angrily and dad had left to make sure his team was doing ok but he came home later that night smelling of Firewhiskey. Why is it that whenever my parents fight, dad drinks? I guess I'll never know…actually I could just ask mum but I can't be bothered. My mind wasn't on my parents right now. I couldn't get Harry out of my head. I had managed to suppress everything that Andrea had told me, I had questions to ask her but I was too scared to go near her. I had a small smile on my face as I thought of him. Suddenly the idea of having children with him didn't seem too bad. I enjoyed the process of making them…but childbirth? Watching Lily made it seemed like it didn't seem too fun. Lily's temper had shortened so much. She was a lot more stressier then usual.

"Rhia." My manager said. I started out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked. He scowled at me.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I have a lot on my mind." I said.

"Well don't. You're only fifteen, you shouldn't have anything to worry about except school and boys." He said. He was a cool guy, I liked him. I'd scrapped my old manager for him. This guy was called Mark Lithleweit. He was so cool, funny as well.

"Yeah, I suppose so." I said. He smiled and helped me up.

"Come on, we're ready for you to record your song." He said. I got up and went into the small recording booth. I glanced out of a bit of glass to where my mum sat watching me. She gave me an encouraging smile. For head Auror she seemed to have a lot more time then she'd had before. I put on a pair of headphones and went up to the microphone. The recording session didn't last very long, I was just recording the words to some of my new songs. I was delighted though, when Emma came to visit and steal me away from them…but not after they'd asked her to record something for them.

"We've heard you're good with a guitar." One of the recording guys said.

"And it has nothing with the fact of who I am?" She'd retorted but recorded it anyway.

"Can we go now?" She'd asked mum.

"Where are you going?"

"Bo's house." Emma replied, "His new one, please?"

"Fine, be home before dark." She said. "I'll wrap up here for you guys."

"Thanks!" Emma had said before jerking me out of the recording studio. I'd noticed that Emma was a little less dressed up then usual, in a slightly longer skirt then she usually wore and a t-shirt that had F OFF on it. Nice of her really but I knew why she wore it. Any guy that looked at her usually looked at her chest first and that's where the F OFF was. I felt very under dressed next to her in my baggy jeans and strappy yellow top.

"Are we really going to Bo's house?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Come on, I don't want to get soot covered so…we're taking brooms."

"What? Where is his house?" I asked her.

"I'm just joking, it's just round the corner from Diagon Alley." Emma said.

"He's got a flat in London?"

"Yeah, isn't it great!" Emma said happily. We walked down a muggle street after stopping to buy some ice cream. Emma spent the whole time telling me about Bo's new apartment, it seemed like she loved it. Once she'd finished I told her about what Andrea had told me excluding the bit about what Emma had to do and the fact she'd had four children from two different men. Emma put her arm around my waist.

"I wouldn't worry about it. I'm not and Sam's told me that I do BAD THINGS!" She said a little dramatically. I felt my gut twisting when she said that.

"What kind of bad things?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"I don't know but I'm too young to care, and you should be too." Emma said, "Unless you're really a twenty eight year old and you've been pretending to be my friend all along." Emma said. I smiled at her ridiculousness. She grinned at me and led me down the street. We got a few wolf whistles that we just ignored until we came to a building that Bo was just leaving. It wasn't a great looking building, a little on the shabby side. The brick was white…or had once been white but were now a kind of yucky grey colour. I looked at Emma sceptically.

"You should know as well as I do that appearances are deceiving." She told me. I nodded.

"Yeah, true." Bo saw us and walked over with a smile.

"Hi." He said. He kissed Emma's cheek and then turned to me and hugged me. He looked better then usual in the days that followed a full moon. I reckon Emma must have had some good positive effect on him.

"What are you girls doing here?" He asked.

"Can we please please check out your apartment?" Emma asked. Bo pretended to scowl for a while.

"Ok." He said with a smile. "Here's the key. I'll be back later, I've got to go and visit mum."

"Oh, how's she doing?" Emma asked. I looked at the two of them confused.

"Better."

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Mum's been admitted to a Muggle Hospital." Bo said.

"What for?" I asked feeling alarmed, "When?"

"This morning." Bo told me. "I'll tell you more when we find out more. I'll see you two later?" Emma nodded,

"Say hi from us."

"And give her our love" I added. Bo smiled.

"Will do." He said. He left us to wonder into his apartment.

"What's happened to Jenny?" I asked Emma as we got into an elevator.

"Oh, um, she found a lump." Emma said.

"Where?"

"On her breast. It's been there for a while apparently, Bo only found out yesterday and forced her to go to a hospital. She didn't think it was too serious so she just went to a Muggle hospital. They haven't really had time to tell anyone yet. They're just a little concerned about what it might be. Bo said he'll get Jenny to tell people tonight. I think he's going to get our mums to go and visit her. I know they're getting anxious about now having heard from her."

"Yeah, I think I remember mum getting a bit worried the other day about not having heard from Jenny." I said. Emma nodded. The elevator stopped and opened up into a dimly lit corridor. Emma walked across the corridor to a dark red stained door with the number fifteen on it. She used the key to get into the house. I was half expecting a shabby run down flat but the flat was actually really nice. It was clean and fairly open for a small flat. All the doors were open with a curtain of 'crystal' beads separating the bedroom from the rest of the flat. The kitchen, living room and dining room seemed merge together into one room. The stove, fridge and stuff were in one corner while there was a small TV in the corner and a load of beanbags and cushions on the floor where the sofa should have been. I gave Emma a curious look. She gave me a grin back.

"Sofas were too expensive, besides, beanbags are more fun…to sit on." She said as she pulled me into the house.

"What's wrong with hanging out at our own homes?" I asked her.

"Parents." Emma said. She sat down on one of the beanbags and gave me a smile.

"What?" I asked her.

"I know about you and Harry." She said.

"You've known for a while." I said, "We're together."

"He came back this morning at like…six in the morning, what have you two been up to?"

"What makes you think it was me that kept him away?" I asked with a smile.

"Rhia, don't think I'm an idiot." Emma said. I sat down next to her. "So, how long have you two been sleeping with each other? When did you first do it? What's it like?"

"What?" I asked her, "I can't tell you that." I said. That was obviously the wrong answer. "We first did it when Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup in the changing rooms." I said quickly.

"Rhia!" Emma said gleefully.

"What? What was I supposed to do? I loved him, I wanted him and I just discovered that he didn't stop loving me, he was just trying to protect me." I said, feeling the need to protect myself. Emma grinned at me.

"You are going to be my sister in Law! YAY!" She said.

"What? Harry's going to Propose?" I asked, feeling alarmed. I was happy with our relationship how it was.

"Well obviously he is, I mean where do you think Andrea and Sam came from?" Emma asked.

"I didn't think about that." I admitted.

"Don't worry prefect. You'll be fine." Emma said, nudging me in the ribs.

* * *

**A/N:-HANDS UP WHOSE READ HBP! -waves hand in the air- it's really weird writing this fiction after THE death and after THE kill and after EVERYTHING that happened in that book! I'm in shock...seriously. I just had a 2 hour phone call to one of my best friends about the book and OH MY GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDD! BUt now i'm a Ginny/Harry shipper tho the Harry/Hermione side of me dies hard. I can't beleive that all that happened...I can't beleive that He actually killed HIM even though my frends and I have out theories. (I won't mention names JUST in case). oh my god! it's so weird writing this. I dunno how i can continue. I think i'll kill HIM too just to make it better for me. But then i've got 3 people alive in this story who died in the books...this is an AU after all...i dunno...waaahhh!**


	6. Boyfriends

**Boyfriends – Jessie's PoV**

**September 1st 1997**

"Come on Jessie!" Kaylee said to me.

"Wait let me get my trunk." I said.

"No, let Orion do that, you don't mind do you Orion?" She said, turning to our brother. Orion glanced at Mei who was standing next to him with her arms crossed.

"Um…no, you guys take your own trunks. I'm not that strong." He said. Kaylee looked at him looking vaguely offended at the remark. Orion walked off with Mei as I began to pull my trunk onto the train.

"Hi Jessie." Said someone behind me. I turned to see a boy in our year, also in Gryffindor, standing behind me. He had a smile on his face, which made me smile.

"Hi." I said quietly. He had light brown floppy hair, which looked really cute and bright blue eyes that looked so nice…in my opinion. I knew that Kaylee didn't really like him much.

"Would you like any help?" He asked me as he put his own trunk down and took mine before I could answer. He took both the trunks on the train before I could say anything. I walked in after him, completely ignoring the fact that Kaylee was in a stress behind me.

"Jessie!" Kaylee called. I stopped and looked at my twin sister. We looked different now, I had decided that I wanted a change so not only had I decided to give talking a try but I also cut my hair short, again Kaylee hated it but I loved it. Dad was actually able to tell us apart now!

"Yeah?" I asked.

_What are you doing? Help me!_ She told me in the way that only we can talk to each other in.

_Why? You're doing fine on your own._ I replied.

"Now, please!" She begged. I rolled my eyes and went down to help her bring her trunk in. "So where are we going to sit?"

"Jessie, in here!" called the boy who'd taken my trunk.

"In there I guess." I said to her.

"You're not seriously suggesting that we go and sit with him. Jason Dumbly?"

"Donley" I corrected.

"Still, he's as thick as an elephant's arse!" Kaylee said.

"No he's not!" I protested. "Anyway, you know the others are friends with him"

"That's because he's stupid." Kaylee said, "And our friends are stupid." She grumbled as she followed me into the compartment. Sure enough Jason was sitting there with two of his friends and a girl we shared a dormitory with. Richard, Si and Penny.

"Jessie! Kaylee!" Penny squealed as she came to hug us. I smiled at her and sat down.

"How are you?" I asked her.

"Oh my, the silent beauty is talking!" Si said slapping his cheek.

"Shut up." I said to him. He gave me a grin and turned to Jason.

"Richard and I are going to disappear now." He said.

"No, it's ok." Jason said. He turned to look at me and smiled. I smiled back and felt myself blushing slightly.

"I'm going to go and try and find Rhia." I said suddenly.

"What?" Kaylee asked, "Why?"

_Don't worry, I'll explain later._ I told her.

"Fine." She muttered.

"That's really creepy you guys." Richard said.

"That's why we do it." Kaylee said to him. Richard made a face at her. I heard laughing as I left the compartment. I passed the compartment with Rhia and Emma in it as they talked about music with Kara. I went straight past and to an empty compartment. I sat down for a while. Why did I feel so confused? Maybe it was because I liked Jason but that didn't make sense. I liked Harry and Ron and Orion but I didn't feel like this with them. It was weird. Maybe this was what fancying someone was like. I thought maybe I liked him more then a friend…until I saw him again. The summer had been nice to him, he did look a little bit better. I felt the train starting up. I looked as we passed by all the parents. I saw my parents standing next to Lily and James Potter. Lily looked really really fat now. I thought she was quite funny when she was pregnant. Of course, I missed her last time she was pregnant…because I wasn't even born! I heard something coming from outside the compartment. I turned just in time to see Orion and Mei falling through the doors laughing.

"Did you see their faces!" Orion said. Mei was on the chair clutching her side in laughter.

"That was such a good prank." Mei said.

"What did you do?" I asked them. Mei jumped in surprise.

"You spoke!" She said, "You've cut your hair! You look really pretty." She said to me. I couldn't help smiling.

"Thanks." I said.

"Why are you here on your own?" Orion asked.

"Oh, um…I wanted to be on my own." I said.

"Oh, why?" Orion said with a grin as he sat next to me.

"Oh, um, nothing." I said. Mei frowned.

"Orion get out!" She said.

"What?"

"Get out!" Mei said. Orion got to his feet.

"Why can't I stay?"

"Girl stuff." Mei replied. Orion grumbled as he left the compartment and slammed the door shut to make a point. "What's up?"

"Nothing." I said.

"Is it a boy?" Mei asked.

"What? No." I said a little too quickly to be convincing. Mei grinned widely.

"You're scared aren't you?" Mei asked.

"Not of him, I'm scared of Kaylee. She hates him."

"Don't worry about Kaylee." Mei said, I looked at her sceptically.

"But I'd watch out for Orion. He's not too concerned about Kaylee but he's really worried for you." Mei told me. "But I say go for it." She said excitedly. "Oh my god, you're going to get a boyfriend!"

"No I'm not!" I said defensively. Orion came back into the compartment.

"Ok, time's up. Kaylee's looking for you by the way." He told me. I nodded and got up.

"Thanks Mei." I said as I left the compartment. I returned to the compartment with Kaylee and the others in.

"Where have you been?"

"Went to visit Rhia" I lied.

"No you didn't, we just went there." Penny said.

"Ok, ok, I was talking to my brother's friend." I said.

"What about?" Jason asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"No, tell us." Kaylee said, "You're keeping loads of secrets from me at the moment."

_What did you talk about?_

_Nothing_

_Tell me, I'm your sister_

_You wouldn't like it._

_PLEEEEEEAAAAASSSEE!_

_No! Get out of my head!_ Kaylee started with surprise and glared at me.

"Fine." She muttered.

"Here, sit next to me." Jason said pushing Richard out of his seat to make space for me. I smiled at him and sat down in the seat that Richard had just vacated.

"Hey!" Richard said to Jason. Si started laughing. "Shut up Simon." That just caused him to laugh even more. Richard settled in a seat next to Kaylee. Kaylee was still glaring at me. I looked away, unable to meet her gaze. I knew if I looked at her she'd try and search my mind but she hadn't been able to do that since we were six.

"Anyone want to go and pick on some Slytherins?" Si asked about two hours into the journey.

"Yeah, alright." Richard said, "Kaylee, Penny?"

"Why not." Penny said standing up with the boys. "Kay?"

"No, I'll stay here." She said, still glaring at me.

"Come on." Penny said pulling my sister to her feet. "It'll be fun." Kaylee was forced out of the compartment by penny with the help of the boys. She managed to stop herself at the door but Si had just picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and walked off down the train. Once they were well and truly gone I bit my lip. I was on my own with Jason.

"How was your holiday?" He asked me.

"Um, it was ok." I said, "How was France?"

"Oh, it was great." He said, "I got to go to your sister's concert when she was performing in Paris."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that she went there. She went there two weeks ago didn't she?"

"Yeah, she's great." He said. I nodded and looked out of the window.

"Yeah, she's cool, she's one of my favourite sisters."

"You've only got two." Jason said with a bit of a laugh.

"I know." I replied, "But she's one of my favourite ones of the two. Kaylee drives me crazy sometimes. I can't keep my thoughts private sometimes."

"Does she know that you owled me all summer?"

"No." I answered. "She doesn't actually like you very much."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I try not to pry too often" I said. I turned to look at Jason, he knew about my special skills, I'd told him when we bumped into each other in Diagon Alley.

"Are you prying now?" He asked

"You'd know if I was." I said.

"I really like you." He said to me. I felt my heart beating a little faster. I was too young for this…way too young, I was only twelve…nearly thirteen, in about seven months, so technically I'm not nearly thirteen.

"Um, I like you too." I said, Wait, no, that didn't sound right. Rhia would know what to do, she's got a great boyfriend! Jason smiled at me, making me blush a bit, a lot.

"Do you want to go out with me some time?" He asked.

"We can't really go out anywhere, we're stuck at Hogwarts." I said.

"But I know you know ways out. I heard Kaylee boasting about it once." Jason said.

"She's so stupid sometimes."

"I know, but what do you say?"

"I'll be your girlfriend but I won't take you out of the castle, not yet anyway." I said with a smile. Jason grinned.

"Alright, you're on." He said. I smiled at him. "I like your hair by the way, it's different to the long hair you used to have."

"You really like it?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I like short hair like this." He said as he nervously touched my hair, I'm not even sure if he as nervous, maybe it was just me.

"I really like it. I just wanted a change, I'm getting too old to be too childish." I said. I saw his hand at the corner of my eye moving to my face. I felt his hand on his skin. Nerves started to go crazy inside me. I'd never been touched like that by anyone except my mum when I've been ill…and maybe the doctor, but even then it wasn't like this. Was it me or was it a little bit warm in here? And I swear Jason wasn't that close last time I looked at him.

"Um…Jason-" I said just as I figured out what was going on. "Kaylee."

"She's only your sister." He said, "She doesn't rule your life and you're older aren't you?"

"By a little bit." I said,

"So no problems!" He said. I decided that he was right, who cares if Kaylee saw us. I let Jason kiss me in my first kiss. I really liked it as well! I don't think Jason really knew how to kiss either. It was a bit of a clumbsy kiss but it was still fun an nice and everything that Rhia told me it's like! I just copied what I'd seen people do on the TV and in the movies. I let myself get a little bit closer to Jason and let him kiss me a bit more. When we broke apart I was grinning, so was he.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah." He said. "I didn't think kissing would be so great."

"Neither did I." I admit.

"You're really pretty Jessie." He said.

"Thanks." I said. "I think you're pretty too." Jason laughed.

"I can't be pretty, I'm a boy."

"You know what I mean" I said to him. Jason grinned and held my hand. I liked that too. Wow, having a boyfriend was fun! I wanted to kiss Jason gain but maybe that would make me look strange. I looked out of the window with a smile on my face.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said, "Well, actually, I'm thinking about one of my mum's friends. She's really ill but I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Oh," Jason said. "How long has she been ill for?"

"A while now." I said. I thought about Jenny.

"_What's wrong with her?" Mum asked Bo as he stood in our kitchen. Mum had never looked so serious._

"_We're not really sure but the doctors think it's cancer." Bo said._

"_What's cancer?" I asked Rhia. Rhia hushed me up._

"_How serious is it?" Dad asked._

"_We don't know but she's got to stay in the hospital. I know that Lily can't travel there because she's so pregnant but I thought you should know. I don't know what to do." Bo said._

"_Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Mum asked him._

"_I don't know, I guess I was hoping that it was just a nightmare." He said as he sank into a chair. Mum went to Bo and gave him a hug. "I don't want to lose another parent, not after what happened to dad, and particularly not to cancer!"_

"_She'll be alright" dad said to him. "When it comes to cancer I think the muggles have got a better idea of what they're doing then we do." Bo shook his head._

"_I don't know."_

"_How long has she been in hospital for?"_

"_Well, she went to the doctor a week ago and then she went to the hospital the other day. We're waiting for some test results but I don't know what to do. Could you guys help me. Please, I mean, I can't get anything done in the magical world and I haven't got any Muggle Qualifications. Mum's all I have for family."_

"_You've got all of us and don't forget Cho and Mei." Rhia said._

"_You know what I mean. I don't have brothers or sisters like you and Emma. I'll be on my own if mum goes."_

"_Nothing is going to happen to Jenny, do you understand me, she's a strong woman, she'll survive this and you won't have to worry about anything happening to her for a long long time. Which hospital is she at?" Mum asked._

"_Um, it's called Guys."_

"_Oh yeah, there. Don't worry about it, I'll go and see her now, is she at home?"_

"_No, at the hospital. I'll take you to see her." Bo said._

"_Ok." I turned to Rhia_

"_What's cancer?"_

"_It's a really really bad illness that could kill someone if it's left too long."_

I shivered slightly at the memory. I didn't want Jenny to die.

"Don't worry, she'll be ok." Jason said. I had completely forgotten that he was there while I'd been going through the memory.

"Yeah, I hope so." Jason smiled reassuringly at me and bent down to kiss me again. I felt my nerves go a bit funny again as I felt his lips on mine. The door opened then.

"Get off her!" Kaylee shouted.

"What?" Jason said as we broke apart.

"Get off her, you're coming with me Jess!" She said grabbing me by my shirt.

"Ah!" I said losing my balance, "What are you doing back?"

"I got bored." She turned to Jason. "You're no good for her, stay away from her!" She literally dragged me down the carriage and pushed me into Rhia's compartment. I fell on the floor and nearly hit my head against the wall.

"Stay there." Kaylee said pointing at me. I was a little scared of my twin sometimes, like now when she had that angry look in her eye. She slammed the door shut. I turned to see Rhia, Emma and Kara looking at me curiously.

"Um, hi Jess." Emma said. "What happened?" She asked as she helped me to my feet.

"Um, nothing. Kaylee caught me doing something she didn't like." I said.

"Like what?" Rhia asked curiously. At that moment Jason ran into the compartment and closed the door in time to stop a hex from hitting his face.

"She's cursing you!" I said as I went to the window. Sure enough there was Penny and Si trying to stop Kaylee from killing Jason.

"Yeah, I didn't think she'd get so angry, I mean, it was just a kiss!" He said.

"Sh!" I hised at him, glancing at Rhia. Rhia grinned and turned to Ema.

"A kiss?" Rhia asked. Jason turned around to look at Rhia. He jumped in surprise.

"Don't kill me like Kaylee, please." He said.

"No, I'm not like Kaylee." Rhia said. "We'll protect you."

"She's a bit like your dad." Kara said.

"Yeah, remember when you started dating Harry, he went ballistic!" Emma said.

"Yeah, she's a bit like him isn't she." Rhia said. "Don't worry kiddies! We'll protect you." I sneered at her but she just laughed like she thought the whole affair was rather amusing.

* * *

I woke up after a small nap. I was glad to see that Kaylee had finally calmed down a little. She was still glaring at me though like I'd betrayed her in some way

_You have!_

_How have I betrayed you?_

_By going out with him! Where do your loyalties lie?_

_I'll love you just as much, I'm just growing up faster then you._

_You're a bitch._ I looked at her surprised. I can't believe she was getting so stressed out over a little kiss. Fine, if that's the way she wanted it! Just to make the point I leant a little more towards Jason. He put his arm around me and offered me some chocolate once he'd seen that I was awake.

"No thanks." I said. He smiled and ate the chocolate frog himself. Kaylee's eyes narrowed a bit more before she got up and left the compartment. Score one to me! Penny looked at Kaylee's disappearing back. She flicked her head slightly as she turned down the corridor. I didn't mind too much, I mean, it wasn't my fault…was it?

"What's up with her?" Penny asked.

"She's angry with me." I said.

"Oh, you're awake." Penny said, "Yeah, I think she's a little bit angry with you."

"What gave it away?" I asked.

"Maybe the cursing and the shouting and the angry looks and the filthy stares she's giving you?" Si suggested as he stuffed his mouth with Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans.

"Maybe." I said. "But it's not my fault."

"We know." Richard said. "But it must be hard for her you know, she's the youngest, you're her twin and it's just weird for her."

"Yeah. I guess." I said. "I'll go and talk to her." I said getting up.

"Don't be too long." Jason said. I gave him a smiled and followed the way that she'd gone. I found Kaylee sulking in a compartment near the prefects carriage.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" I asked her

"I can't believe you!" She said

"What?"

"You kissed him!"

"Yeah, so?"

"You aren't meant to do that."

"I'm not? But I like him."

"I don't. You can't date someone I don't like." She said. I rolled my eyes and sad down next to her. "And you've cut your hair and you started your period already and it's just unfair!"

"What is?" I asked her but I sort of knew where this was going. "That I'm growing up a bit faster?"

"A Bit faster? A lot faster! What happened to when you said you'd never kiss a boy before me, or that we'd always be the same and always do things together?"

"That was when we were younger."

"Yeah but it's not fair!" She said. "We're supposed to be Identical twins. Not just sisters, we're twins but you're getting to do everything first." I scowled slightly.

"You want a boyfriend?" I asked her, "Because I could get you one if you want, you're as pretty as I am"

"That's because we look the same." She muttered.

"I know but I can get you one if you want." I told her.

"That's not what I want, I want my old sister back! Stop growing up! I don't like it!" Kaylee said. I bit my lip.

"But I can't help it." I said.

"Yes you can. You can not go out with Jason and you can grow your hair back. I don't like it short."

"Just because you're jealous that I look better." I joked. That brought a small smile to her face.

"You know I'm prettier." She said. I smiled and gave her a hug. Kaylee put her head on my shoulder. "It's still not fair though"

"I don't really want to grow up either, I think it just happens. I mean, Rhia's nearly grown up and she's not very happy."

"Yes she is."

"Ok, bad example, um…Harry!"

"He's got Rhia, of course he's happy."

"Fine…um…Mum and dad are always arguing!" I said.

"Not that often." Kaylee countered.

"Don't be upset with me, please." I said to her.

"I can't help it." She said, "I don't want to be the last to do everything, I'm always the last to do things because I'm youngest."

"Only by a few minutes."

"An hour actually." Kaylee said. I sighed, it was going to be impossible to try and say anything to her.

"Do you want me to stay here with you then, for the rest of the journey?" Kaylee nodded. "Ok, lets go and get our stuff and then we'll sit here for the rest of the time."

"Do you think we can sneak into the Prefect's compartments?" Kaylee asked.

"I don't know, but lets go and get our stuff."

"Why are you so eager to go and get out things?" She asked. "Is it because of JAAAAAYYSON?"

"No" I said quickly but I knew that Kaylee saw right through me.

"Fine go and be with your boyfriend." She said, crossing her arms and looking out of the window.

"Kaylee." I said.

"No, go, obviously he's more important then I am." I decided to give up then.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk to me because of him then so be it. You know I'll always love you more then anyone else Kaylee, no one is more important then you are to me, you're just being stupid about everything." I said to her. Kaylee looked at me slightly confused. "I'll see you tonight." I said. I turned and left the compartment, heart pounding, blood rushig in ears everything. I'd never fallen out with Kaylee before, Rhia, yes, Orion yes but never Kaylee and it hurt. I went back to the compartment that Jason, Richard, Si and Penny were in.

"Where's Kaylee?" Penny asked.

"Who cares?" I muttered, "she's being stupid."

* * *

**A/N:- Ok, no mention of the future kids here cause Kaylee and Jessie don't really care about them. Ok, i made a slight mistake witht eh naming of the children. Andrea was actually James' mum, not sister...oops. So please all forgive me for that, i is DUMB! Also, about that future, keep it in mind but don't worry too much about it. I just needed some filler and I thought i'd come up witht he worst future possible...but it may still happen, it may not...we will see, MWAHAHAHAAA. Anyway, i'm going on holiday until Tuesday...Evian! HERE I COME! hehe. I say i'm going to switzerland but really i'm staying in france...nvm, hehe. I'll update again next tuesday if i've got enough energy when i get back. BYEEEEE**


	7. Birth, Boys and so forth

**A/N:-Just a quick thing to say that i think this is the cutest Chapter i've ever written**

**

* * *

**

**Births, Boys and so forth – Emma's PoV **

**Early September 1997**

Rhia and I made out way into Hogsmeade village. Kara didn't seem to want to stay with us anymore and Harry felt like staying in the castle. I didn't blame him. The moment we got into Hogsmeade there were people buzzing around us like flies asking us to sign things and asking us what it was like to fight Voldemort. I'd actually managed to forget about him for a while this holiday (a first!). We managed to weave our way through the people who wanted us to sign things until people wanted Rhia to start singing for them. Rhia just couldn't handle it at the moment. I think, like me, she was having a few flashbacks to the moments that Voldemort was killed. Even though we weren't directly involved I remembered it all too well.

"I'm going back." She said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, tell me what Bo says." She said. I nodded and we parted. I met up with Bo about ten minutes later on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. He had a bag in his hand, which contained, by the sound of it, drinks.

"Oo, what have you got me?" I asked him happily.

"Butterbeers." He said, "You're too young for anything else." He gave me a smile but I could see he was tired. I took his free hand and we made our way towards the Shrieking shack. We stopped on a small hill a little way from it in the shade of some trees. We sat down and Bo got out some of the bottles of Butterbeer.

"How's your mum?" I asked him.

"Not doing well." Bo said. "The doctors reckon that the cancer was brought on by stress. They're going to try and remove it but they're not sure if they can get rid of the whole thing." He said. He leant against the trunk of a tree while I sat just in front of him looking at him anxiously.

"So what's she going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know. That and your mum is nearly a week late with the baby."

"Oh shit, I forgot about it." I said, "How's Andy and Sam?"

"They're also a handful. Andrea keeps stressing that if the baby isn't born soon then the whole course of the future could be changed."

"I wish they could come today, they're really fun." I said. I liked Sam and Andrea, they were great. So what if they were my niece and nephew and they happened to be older then me.

"Yeah, I asked but Lily doesn't want them to be seen." Bo said. I nodded, my mum was strange sometimes. I smiled at Bo. It's weird to think this time last year he was starting to get on my nerves for being…well…him. But then I was being 'tempted by the dark side' as Rhia liked to say. That thought scared me, that I was so easily tempted while everyone else was able to resist it. I looked at Bo, everything about him was so beautiful at that moment. The way the sun shone through the leaves and bathed Bo in a dappled green light. His hair seemed a little lighter and his eyes darker. I loved his eyes, I could get lost in them whenever I wanted to. What was also fantastic was that he wasn't pressurizing me to do anything that I didn't want to do, which made a difference from my past boyfriends. A nice and welcome change. He looked at me as I drank in his presence. I saw him smile slightly.

"What makes you want to be with me? I'm a werewolf." He said. I moved in closer to him and let him put his arms around me

"Well." I started as I moved onto his lap. "I love you." I said as I kissed him briefly. "And I don't care whether you're werewolf or not because even in werewolf form you wouldn't hurt me." I said as I kissed him again, putting down my bottle of butterbeer as I did. I felt his arm snake around my waist. "Besides, being a werewolf isn't a bad thing. I see it as a fun and dangerous side to you, and you know I like my men dangerous, you're the most dangerous one of them all!" I said with a grin. I took Bo's face in my hands and pressed a kiss on his lips. He grinned and returned the kiss, putting both his hands just above my waist.

"I really wish you weren't at school." He muttered between kisses.

"Me too." I said. I desperately wanted to take the relationship further, I could feel that maybe Bo wanted to as well. We continued our kissing but with a few more breaks to talk but I stayed on his lap, being perfectly happy sitting where I was.

"If there's anything that you want to talk about." I said between kisses, "I'm here ok."

"Yeah, I know." He said.

"How did your transformation go?" I asked him.

"You know, painful as always."

"I wish there was something I could do to make it easier." I said as I played with Bo's hair. It was quite fun to play with today. He had put something in it so that no matter what I did to it it stayed in the place that I'd put it in. I started putting it into spikes as Bo replied.

"Just thinking about you makes it easier." He told me. I smiled.

"That's just cheesy." I said.

"But it's true-" He stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" I asked, he was looking at a spot just above my shoulder. I turned to see Sirius running frantically up the hill.

"Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin! Bo get to your mum now!" Sirius said.

"Why? What's happened to her?" Bo asked, standing up suddenly. I fell onto the floor rather roughly…ow! I got up rubbing my rear end. It was going to bruise so badly!

"It's not your mum, it's just that Lily was sitting with her and well…she started going into Labour!"

"WHAT!" We both said.

"James is with her and April can't leave work and I'm being treated as the messenger then I've got to baby sit my grandchildren." He seemed to be having issues with that concept. "You've got to get to your mum's side."

"Ok, I'll see you later ok!" Bo said to me. He kissed me quickly before apparating away. I turned to Sirius.

"What did you do that for?" I asked him.

"I panicked. Lily's in Labour, your mum is in labour. Oh MERLIN!" He said taking me by the shoulders.

"Calm down Sirius, it's my mum, not your wife."

"Oh MERLIN!" Sirius said disapparating away. Oh Joy! What a great date! First Mum goes into Labour and then Bo had to go. I picked up the bags and made my way back to the castle.

"Why are you back so early?" Harry asked as I walked in.

"Mum went into Labour." I told him. Harry sat up, startling Rhia as he did so.

"What!" He asked.

"Yeah, Sirius interrupted my date to tell Bo." I grumbled. "Your dad is stupid!" I said pointing to Rhia.

"Um…sorry?" Rhia said. I shrugged and sat down.

"Have a butterbeer." I said.

"Mum' in labour? Then who's looking after our children!" Harry asked. Rhia burst out laughing as did I. "What?"

"That sounds so funny!" I laughed. Harry smirked slightly, I think he saw the funny side of it.

"Yeah, I can see why." He said. "But mum's in labour. Is that good or bad?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out whether we have a brother or sister soon." I said.

"Yeah." Harry said, settling down again. Rhia went back to her position of being huddled against my brother's side. I was glad that of all people that Harry had decided to fall in love with my best friend. It meant that I didn't have to try and be nice to someone else because I already liked the person he was with.

"I hope mum is ok." Harry muttered.

* * *

I sat on the bed in my dormitory frowning. It'd been several hours since Sirius had told Bo and myself that mum had gone into Labour and I'd still not heard anything. I plucked a few chords on my guitar. I had the words to Rhia's latest song in front of me with a few chords written down that she was suggesting. I tried to come up with a tune for it but it was weird. My mind was only on my mum. I hope she was ok, not in too much pain…oh who am I kidding, of course she's going to be in pain, it's friggin' childbirth! I wasn't youngest anymore. Oh my god, that was weird. I felt a strange tingly sensation as I thought that I was going to be a middle child. Oh, there it was again, weird…oh my. I put down the guitar and got up from the bed to start pacing around the room.

"What's up?" Kara asked as she entered the room with an armload of books.

"Mum is in labour." I said. Kara dropped her books.

"What!" She asked. I nodded to confirm that she'd heard right. "When?"

"About four hours ago. I haven't heard anything yet."

"I thought Harry looked a bit anxious downstairs." Kara said. "Do you want a brother or sister?" She asked.

"I haven't really thought about it" I admit. I knew that mum was pregnant but it hadn't actually sunk in that I was going to get a brother or sister. I thought about it, did I want another brother? Harry was alright but he did drive me mad sometimes. No, a sister would be better I think. I discussed it with Kara when Rhia came up.

"McGonagall wants you." She said.

"What for?" I asked. Rhia shrugged.

"She just said that she wants you." She said. I nodded, put on a thin Jacket and my trainers then made my way downstairs.

"If you'd like to come with me." She said. I looked at her. Harry was following as well.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing is wrong." She said.

"Then why do you want to see us?" I asked.

"There is someone here to see you." She said. Harry and I looked at each other curiously. We went to Dumbledore's office. Andrea was sitting in the seat staring around with her mouth open wide like she'd never seen the office before.

"Andrea?" Harry asked. Andrea turned around and grinned

"Aunt Phoebe's been born!" She said happily. "Isn't it great dad?"

"Call me Harry."

"Ok, dad." She said. I stifled a laugh.

"You've been given permission to go and see your mother." McGonagall said.

"Where's professor Dumbledore?" I asked her.

"He's gone to see your mother. Make sure she's ok." McGonagall said. Harry and I looked at each other. We weren't just the only children anymore.

"Come on, St. Mungos." Andrea said as she got up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Granddad forgot about Sam and I when he got told that the baby had been born. It's weird being here when Aunt Phoebe is being born." She said.

"Enough about the future." McGonagall said, "Are you like this in the future?"

"You learn to love us Potters." Andrea told McGonagall. McGonagall threw some Floo powder into the fireplace. The next thing I knew we were in St. Mungos.

"This way!" Andrea said. She led the way through the large wizarding hospital. I had no idea where we were going but I felt a strange tingling inside me. I don't know what was causing it…maybe the knowledge that I had a younger sister…oh god, I had a younger sister! I wasn't the youngest any more! Harry put his hand on my arm.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I'm not the youngest anymore. I've always been the youngest in our family!" I said. Harry stopped and gave me a hug, making me feel better as only he can do.

"It's ok. I've always been the oldest." He said.

"No one can steal that from you though." I said.

"You can if I was killed."

"Shut up."

"Hurry up you two!" Andrea said. We followed her into a private ward. There was only one bed in here but people all around the bed.

"Maybe we should wait outside." I suggested. Harry agreed and we sat down on some benches outside the door. "What do you think it'll be like to have another baby in the family?" I asked Harry, he glanced at me.

"It would be nice to have a brother but I guess I'm not that lucky, another sister, JOY!" He said sarcastically.

"I'm not that bad." I complained.

"True, you're the best sister I could ask for." He said. I smiled at that. We watched as a nurse came out of the ward carrying a pile of towels. She glanced at me and Harry for a moment to smile at us. I knew her as someone who used to work here when mum worked here.

"Congratulations on your sister, Phoebe, I think she's called."

"Yeah, we know." Harry said.

"Look after her, ok." She said.

"We'll look after her." I said. The nurse smiled and carried on down the hallway. Andrea came out next.

"Aren't you coming in?" She asked.

"Not yet." I said. Andrea scowled but nodded. I heard her say something to someone. Her announcement was followed by a series of pops, I'm guessing people were apparating out of the room. "I'll go and get a coffee." Andrea said as she wondered out of the room, dragging Sam behind her. Harry and I looked at each other.

"Nice kids you have there." I said to him.

"Thanks." He muttered as a reply. "I hope they're not too much trouble." I smiled.

"You'll be a great dad." I said. Harry smiled at me. Dad came out of the ward. He looked really tired, his hair was all over the place, his glasses slightly wonky but he had a big grin on his face.

"Why didn't you come in straight away?" He asked.

"It seemed a bit strange, we didn't want to interrupt the moment." Harry said.

"Come in! Your mum wants to see you." Dad nearly pushed us into the ward. We walked in, the room was light and the window was opened wide.

"Mum?" I asked as I saw her sitting on the bed. She certainly looked thinner then she had when I'd last seen her.

"Emma, Harry." She said with a smile. She looked really really tired.

"Do you want to sleep, we'll come back later." Harry said. Lily waved her hand.

"No, it's ok, come and see me now." She said, "You're here aren't you?"

"But you look really tired." I said. It was as I walked closer I noted the tiny bundle in my mum's arms. I didn't take my eyes off it as I walked closer. As I got closer I saw some tiny hands gripped around mum's finger, a tiny head with a few bits of dark brown hair. I sat on the side of mum's bed and looked at the baby. She was tiny! Smaller then I thought she'd be. Kaylee and Jessie hadn't been that small when they were born, I'm sure of it! Mum smiled at me and lifted the baby. She pried her finger away and carefully handed her to me. I took the baby nervously. My heart thumping. What if I dropped her? What would happen then? Mum and dad would kill me! I held the baby awkwardly in my arms until mum showed me how to hold her properly.

"She's called Phoebe." Dad told us.

"Andrea put you up to that name?" Harry asked.

"No, was she supposed to?" Dad asked with a frown.

"Well, obviously she knew what the baby was going to be called." Harry said. I ignored their conversation from then as Phoebe opened her eyes and looked at me. Her eyes still had a tinge of blue in them but I could see that they were going to be green. All babies had blue eyes when they were first born, I knew that but I didn't really believe it until now. Phoebe waved her arms around her face. Carefully I put a finger over her and she grabbed it with a tiny hand. Her hand didn't even come to the second joint in my finger, she was so tiny! Then, I could have sworn she smiled at me. I looked at mum in surprise. Mum smiled at me.

"She smiled at me." I said.

"She likes you." She said, "She knows who you are." Phoebe then gave a happy gurgle as she stuck my finger into her mouth. I was a little scared that my nail might scratch her mouth but mum told me to relax.

"I have a baby sister." I said with a grin to mum. Lily smiled tiredly and stroked some of my hair back.

"Yep." She said. I turned to Harry.

"Look, she's so beautiful!" I said to him. He came over then and looked at Phoebe as well, I tried to let Harry take her but as I did Phoebe started to cry until I brought her closer to me.

"Fine!" Harry said, pretending to be offended but he was grinning like an idiot. "She is pretty isn't she?" Harry said, "Brown hair?" He said as he touched her head.

"Yeah, we were wondering that." Dad said.

"I don't care what colour her hair is." I said. I turned to mum. "Can I take her to Hogwarts with me?" I asked desperately. Mum laughed at me and touched my face gently.

"No dear." She said.

"Please!" I begged. "Please! Please! I'll do anything!"

"I don't think Albus would approve." Dad said laughing.

"I don't care, I want to take her with me." I said.

"No Emma. We'll take her to Hogsmeade though as often as we can so that you can meet her, is that ok?" I scowled at her.

"I'm taking her with me!" I said, I looked at my little sister again, I had a little sister! She smiled at me again before giving the cutest little yawn that I'd ever seen. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in my arms, sucking my finger as she slept.

"I think we should put her in her cot." Mum said, "James." She said looking at dad. He nodded and took Phoebe from my arms. I wanted to protest but there was nothing that I could do.

"Fine, I'll just have lots of babies with Bo." I said crossing my arms.

"He'll love that!" Harry commented with a laugh. Mum took my hand.

"Emma, I know you love Phoebe but think properly, finish school then you can have as many babies as you want with Bo-"

"Provided you get married first." Dad put in.

"Whether you get married or not, just finish school first." Mum said, looking at dad sternly as he put Phoebe in her cot. "We already know about Harry." Harry rolled his eyes and smiled.

"But I'll miss Phoebe growing up." I complained, "I'm going to be at Hogwarts and you're going to be at home with her. Can't you all move to Hogwarts again, that was great when you lived there."

"That was because we were trapped there," Lily said.

"That's really unfair!" I said.

"That's life Emma." Bo chose that moment to walk into the room. I knew he'd just come from his mum's bedside. He smiled at me as he came in and looked at the baby in my arms.

"Is that-" Bo asked as he came over.

"My daughter yes." Lily finished for him. Bo looked at Harry who was grinning broadly.

"What?" Bo asked.

"Watch out for Emma, she'll be wanting children soon." Harry said. Bo looked at Harry in alarm then at me. I gave him a smile.

"I think we should be getting back to school," I said happily. "Can you come to Hogsmeade tomorrow mum? With Phoebe?"

"No, I've got to stay here for a while." Mum said.

"Why!" I asked. Mum just smiled at me.

* * *

I hugged my books close to me as I wondered back from Hagrid's hut after Care For Magical Creatures. I couldn't believe I would be doing owls this year! I started daydreaming as Rhia and Kara walked off ahead of me talking excitedly about something. I regretted not liking Bo this time next year. It was so romantic, the grounds of Hogwarts, now I couldn't see Bo unless it was at Hogsmeade weekends or during holidays. I sighed and made my way up the steps to the main entrance hall of Hogwarts.

"Emma!" Rhia called. I looked up and looked at her. Rhia was grinning as she ran back to me. "Thinking?"

"Yep." I said with a smile.

"Of a certain half Chinese Werewolf?" She said with a suggestive look. I knew what she meant, she'd kept implying the ideas that I'd willing shared about my future! Now she just teased me about them all the time but everytime she did I noticed a certain flicker in her eyes that occurred quite often now. I hit her on the arm.

"Shut up!" I said, pretending to be shocked. Rhia giggled and kissed my cheek.

"You know I'm kidding." She said, "Lunch?" she asked.

"Um, no, I think I'll go to the common room, I'm not hungry."

"Whatever you say!" Kara said as she approached, "Come on Rhia!" Rhia put her bag on my shoulder.

"Put this in our room will you?" She asked before running off with Kara. I rolled my eyes but made my way up to the common room. I shifted Rhia's bag on my shoulder and opened up my textbook. I found a section on werewolves as I made my way up the main staircase. I'm not sure where I was when someone pulled be through a doorway and locked the door. I jumped in surprise and went for my wand. The room was dark and I couldn't see any further then the end of my arm. I figured this was a small room but where was it? I had been so engrossed in the book that I didn't know where I was.

"I wouldn't do that Emma." Came the slimy voice I'd learnt to despise.

"Malfoy," I replied coldly. I saw a light shining out of the end of his wand. He pointed it into my face, I turned away from it as the sudden light hurt my eyes.

"Is that anyway to greet an ex boyfriend?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm and just general sliminess. I got out my wand and conjured a light that Harry had taught me to light up the room. It wasn't a big room, more like a broom closet but slightly bigger, big enough for Malfoy to stay away from me. He took a step towards me, forcing me to take a step backwards. I bumped into a few mops that clattered. I turned to catch the mops. Malfoy laughed quietly. I turned to Malfoy.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Emma, why do you presume that everything is me, me, me?" He asked. I felt like rolling my eyes but I didn't.

"Because that's usually what it's about!" I told him. He laughed and took a step closer. I frowned as my foot hit the wall.

"Scared Potter?" He asked me, I looked at Malfoy, I didn't like the expression on his face. He moved his hand to my face. The moment it touched my cheek I slapped it away.

"Touch me again and I'll curse you to kingdom come!" I snarled at him.

"Oh, I like that." Malfoy said. I was dumbfounded! What was he playing at? Malfoy had a really ugly look in his eye that made me incredibly scared. I tried to push past him but he grabbed me by the shoulder and pushed me against the wall.

"Why did you pick that half-breed Potter? You could have been among the elite of the purebloods." Malfoy hissed into my ear. His breath against my skin made my skin crawl. "We could have looked past your parentage, your father's still a pureblood, that's enough but you chose that Half Breed!" I felt his lips against my neck, that was it. I brought my knee up as hard as I could. I heard a satisfying noise that was between a squelch and a crunch. Malfoy roared in pain as I brought my elbow down on his back, between his shoulders. I left him there as I picked up my book, the two bags and bolted from the broom closet as quickly as I could. I discovered that I wasn't too far from the common room. I bolted through the fat lady and sank into a particularly large sofa near the fire hugging my knees to my chest. I stared at the fire feeling a little shaken until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and looked into my brother's face.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I said.

"I know it's not nothing." He said, sitting on a low table in front of me. I scowled and looked at him.

"It's Malfoy." I said. Harry's look grew dark.

"What about Malfoy?" He asked.

"It's just he's-"

"Jessie! I can't believe you were doing it again!" I heard Kaylee screaming from the boy's dormitories. Harry and I both looked around to see Kaylee storming down the boy's dorm stairs with Jessie running after her. What were they doing up there?

"Kaylee, just listen to me, I've already told you-"

"I don't care what you told me, actions speak louder then words Jess and this is the eight time this week you've chosen his company over mine." I suddenly remembered Jessie's boyfriend. I turned my attention away from the twins. They'd been arguing almost every moment since they came to Hogwarts. Kaylee had spent a night in Rhia's bed (much to Rhia's annoyance) because she refused to be in the same room as her twin sister so Rhia came to share my bed.

"What were you talking about?" Harry asked, turning back to me.

"Oh, nothing, just that he tried to hit me." I lied, well it was a partial lie. I saw Harry's eyes flare up with anger. I didn't want to make Harry angry but maybe he'd help me out in some way without me having to tell him what really happened

* * *

**A/N:-Whaddya think? Soz, made a huge mistake about Andrea's name, it's actually hte name of James' Mum,soooo i'm gonna go back and change the bit where it sez that she's named after his ssiter. I'm surprised i didn't remember that sooner. I randomly decided to read TTE again and there it was. anyway, had a GREAT time in France and Switzerland that was only teporarily messed up by one of my good frends asking me out...twice! Anyway, will hopefully update soon. Will be getting my laptop back tomorrow! YAY!**


	8. Cancer

**Cancer – Lily's PoV **

**November 1997**

I watched Sam carefully as he wiggled a finger at Phoebe. I was quite fond of the boy but sometimes I couldn't help but be wary. He reminded me of Orion when he was younger. Andrea was sitting in the corner reading a book while playing with some rings on a necklace that she wore. No matter how much I questioned her about it she'd keep tight lipped.

"Sam!" I snapped as Sam nearly dropped Phoebe. My heart pounded for a few moments as I ran to Phoebe's side. Phoebe giggled and clapped her hands as I picked her up. She was just under two months now. She could only just maintain a sitting position if she was leaning against something. Phoebe started playing with my hair as I scowled at Sam.

"Sorry Gra-"

"Lily, call me Lily," I said. Andrea was quick to adapt but Sam was a little slower.

"Ok G…I mean Lily." He said with a frown. I saw Andrea smile slightly.

"How's Dumbledore coming along with the time turners?" She asked.

"Unfortunately the entire stock was destroyed a few years ago, when Harry and his friends got into the ministry, so it's going to take a little longer then we expected." I said. I had begrudgingly accepted that my future grandchildren would be staying for Christmas, which meant that they'd probably have to come to the Holyhead Christmas ball with us, something that Rhia was singing in again. Well, Andrea would be coming with us at Rhia's request. Rhia and Andrea kept quite a good contact, which had brightened Andrea's spirit considerably after Rhia and Harry had gotten over the initial shock of their appearance.

"Do you want to see what Phoebe looks like when she's older?" Andrea asked me. Oh, why did she ask me these things? I was so tempted but I knew I couldn't.

"No, it's ok." I muttered. Andrea smiled.

"Well, she's the prettiest of your children, that's what I can say." Sam said.

"Thanks." I grumbled. I hated wanting to know about the future but knowing that I couldn't know about it. "I'm going out, if you need me then you know how to get in contact with me." I said.

"Pull a cows ear, squawk like a parrot and eat a pile of rubbish." Sam said. I looked at him rather confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Ignore him, you'll get used to it." Andrea said. "Don't worry, I'll make sure everything is ok. Where are you going?" She asked.

"To Grimmauld place." I said, "I'm taking Phoebe with me as well." Andrea nodded.

Within minutes I was in the kitchen of Grimmauld place. Phoebe was perched on my leg as I looked at Jenny. I was incredibly worried about her.

"So what's happening?" I asked her. She looked more pale and drawn with every visit.

"I'll tell you when April gets here." She muttered. I looked at her sympathetically. Bo came in for a while to get a drink before wondering out again.

"I thought he had his own house?" I said.

"He refuses to leave my side. It's a little annoying because it means he can't establish himself. He can't get a job."

"But he loves you, that's what's important. He doesn't want to lose you." I said.

"Neither do we." Came April's voice from behind me. I turned to see April. She came over with her arms held out. "Phoebe!" She said. Phoebe just ignored her and banged her rattle against my knee. It didn't hurt but it still sent a small twinge of pain through my reflex nerves. Phoebe laughed and did it again. April and Jenny both laughed at the expression on my face.

"How does it feel to have another child?" Jenny asked.

"Especially at your age!" April said.

"I'm only thirty seven!" I protested. "Anyway, away from this, what about you, Jenny, April's here now." April sat next to me and looked at Jenny.

"Yeah, I'm worried Jenny. You haven't told us anything since the tests. What happened? What's going on?" April asked. Jenny took a few short breaths. I was preparing myself for the worst.

"Well, tests came back a while ago. I've been going to St. Mungos for treatment. It turns out I have breast cancer. It's quite serious apparently. They're going to call a Muggle hospital, I don't know why they don't do it themselves-" I interrupted Jenny there.

"It's because there is no magical cure for cancer, the only way to get rid of it is the Muggle way." I said sombrely. I'd encountered hundreds of witches and wizards who'd come into St. Mungos expecting cancers to just disappear.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because it's not exclusive to the magical world. Diseases such as dragon pox and curses, they're exclusive to us. Anything that infects Muggles and wizards can't be cured simply by magic. Magic can help, like speed up the healing processes after or to completely numb the pain but it won't go away." I said. I hated saying it but it was true.

"Why not! I don't want to die, I'm still young!" Jenny snapped. "It's a really serious problem. If the muggles can't do anything about it then I'm screwed! I'm going to die and I can't do that to Bo."

"I know what you're saying-" I started but I wasn't allowed to finish.

"No you don't Lily. You've never got a cancer! You can't possibly know what it's like." Jenny snapped. "I don't want to die, find a magical way of curing it! If it's too serious then there's nothing that the Muggle doctors can do! If magical people can't do anything then what's the point of being magical?"

"Jenny don't you're thinking you're being a little harsh on Lily." April asked.

"No, I don't. What is the point in being magical if you can't cure things like this?" Jenny snapped. I held Phoebe a little closer as I saw her looking at us scared. "We're supposed to be more advanced then the muggles but as far as I know they've had better lives then us. I've lost a husband, my family, almost everyone because I'm magical!"

"You think I haven't lost anyone!" I said to her. "You know exactly who I've lost because of the stupid war. Jenny don't lose your head over this, it's a cancer, not a war. It's got nothing to do with whether you're magical or not." I said.

"Everyone has an equal chance of getting a cancer." April put in, "Being magic doesn't make you immune to something."

"It should." Jenny said calming down. "I don't want to go through this."

"Just tell us you're scared." April said, "We won't think less of you, stop trying to be brave Jenny." The words seemed to sink into Jenny and I almost wished that April hadn't said it but it needed to be said. I saw tears falling down Jenny's cheeks.

"I don't want Bo to go through anymore suffering. I'm all he really has in terms of family. My father stops mother from seeing him. Lee and Zhao have their own families."

"Jenny, you and Bo aren't alone in this." I said, "You still have us. We've been with you since we were eleven."

"Six actually." April said.

"I know but-"

"No buts." I said, "We're with you until the end, whether it results in you being alive or, dare I say it, dead and even if the worst happens we won't let anything happen to Bo, Emma won't let anything happen to him."

"She's right, Jenny. We're with you, don't try and pretend that that's all you care about, it's ok to fear death but it's not the end for anyone, life goes on, your spirit goes on. I trust Muggle doctors, provided you get it seen to quickly then there's nothing to stop you from making a full recovery!" April said.

"When are you going to the hospital?" I asked.

"James has helped St. Mungos arrange for me to go to Guy's hospital tomorrow. I'm supposed to have private treatment." I grinned.

"Fantastic!" I said. They both looked at me, it was clear that they didn't understand the difference between Private treatment and the Primary Care trust, also known as the NHS. "It means that Jenny gets seen to quicker. If she was going through the NHS then she'd be on a waiting list and even though it's free it could be too late. The Private system will look after her straight away but it is more expensive."

"James told me not to worry about the cost of it." Jenny said. I looked at Jenny suspiciously.

"He's not paying for it is he?" I asked. If he did it meant that our funds would drop considerably!

"I don't know, he just told me not to worry."

"So you're going to go to the doctor's then?" April asked. Jenny nodded.

"Even if I don't Bo will drag me there." I smirked at her.

"Do you want me to come with?" I asked. Jenny shook her head and looked at Phoebe, who was now nestled against my body sucking her thumb.

"No, you have someone else to look after." She said with a smile. "She is beautiful Lily." I couldn't help smiling. Sometimes having a baby was worth it, even if it meant no sleep and irritable moods.

* * *

"What did Jenny tell you then?" James asked as he watched me putting Phoebe into her cot. He sat on the corner of his bed wearing part of a Muggle suit. He'd been doing a few odd things for Muggle relations today, mainly stuff to do with healthcare.

"Oh, just that you told her not to worry about the costs of Private treatment, how are you going to pay for it?" I asked him.

"Oh, Sirius and I are sorting that out." I put a blanket over Phoebe as she slept before turning on James.

"How are you going to pay for it?"

"Well, I know that even though we have plenty of money that Jenny won't accept it, the same goes with Sirius' money, so we've arranged for an anonymous donor." James said with a smile, he looked rather smug with himself.

"And that would be?" I asked him, I crossed my arms.

"Dumbledore!" He answered, "We didn't want him to but Dumbledore told us that if we tried to stop him then he'd hex us and turn us into Inferi. Even though we didn't believe him we thought it was a worthy threat so we let him. So Dumbledore is now looking after Jenny."

"Jenny isn't a pet that you can pass from one person to another." I said. James undid his tie and pulled it off.

"I know." He said. He got up and walked over to me, put the tie around me and pulled me closer by pulling the tie around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he gave me a suggestive smile.

"Don't you want to-"

"I'm not in the mood James." I told him. James gave me a soft kiss on my lips.

"Not even a little bit?" Ok, maybe a little bit.

"No." I said, pulling away. "We can't. Not with Phoebe in here and Andrea and Sam in the other rooms."

"We managed it with Harry and Emma in those rooms, what makes them different?" James said.

"You waited over a year and a half before, you can wait longer now." I said with a smirk. James' mouth dropped open.

"I was eighteen!" He protested, "I was waiting to get married to you, this is different, you're my wife now!" I turned to look at him viciously.

"Meaning what James!" I asked him.

"Nothing." He said quickly. He undid his shirt and threw it over the dressing table chair. I sighed.

"Sorry James it's just with the news about Jenny."

"Don't worry, I get it." He said. "Plus, I haven't been able to get much sleep either because of Phoebe. I think you're right, we need more sleep now that she actually sleeps all night." He said in a soft voice.

"Almost." I corrected. James smiled and came over to kiss me on the lips.

"Ok, almost all night." He said with a smirk. I smiled and let him kiss me even more.

* * *

"Andrea, do you think you could look after Phoebe?" James said. I looked at him curiously.

"What?" Andrea asked, looking up from her book. She read a lot! I think since she'd gotten here she'd been through every single book in the house. Neither Harry nor Rhia read much and even the rest of her family didn't read much.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" I asked James.

"We have to go and see Jenny. I don't think a hospital is a good place for Phoebe." James said, holding our daughter. Phoebe had just taken off James' glasses and was sucking on one of the arms. I took it from her and wiped them clean. Pheoebe's attention then turned to the thin stick of wood that was poking out of James' pocket.

"James." I said as Phoebe reached for his wand. James looked at me curiously. I rolled my eyes and took his wand out of his pocket. James grinned and gave me a kiss.

"EW!" Sam said hiding his face in his arms.

"What?" James asked cheekily.

"Nothing." Sam said. Andrea chuckled.

"So can you look after Phoebe?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'll look after her. It's strange though because she's my best friend in the future but here she's just…a baby!" Andrea said. I smiled at Andrea.

"Oh, do you two have wands?" I asked.

"In the future." Andrea said.

"I got mine here!" Sam said producing his wand. I nodded.

"Right so we're going to have to take you to Ollivianders." I said to Andrea.

"I know, I was given my wand by mum when I was seven. She told me that it had been in the family for a while." Andrea said with a scowl. I looked at her curiously. If that meant she had been given her wand and not bought it, which could have implied that even if she had travelled back and tried to change things her future was our future with her here! I tried to think it through in my head but it just confused me. I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"Ok, you stay here, Sam, no chocolate!" I ordered.

"Yes Gran-Lily." He said, correcting himself quickly.

"So what's happening then?" Bo asked me.

"About what?" I asked him.

"Mum? Do you know what's going to happen?" He asked. He looked a little pale…but then there had been a full moon three days ago. I saw James put an arm around his shoulder.

"Don't worry about a thing, ok." He said. Bo looked at him sceptically.

"She's my mum, how can I not worry?" He asked. I got up and went to the door that led through to the operating theatres. I peered at the door for a while before I began to pace. I had this horrible twisted knot in my stomach. James and I had promised Jenny that we'd be here, for Bo, in her words. April was going to come soon with Sirius but not for a while. I stared at the painted walls of the hospital. This was a public hospital but the operation was a private one, the result of lots of money and pulling the strings of power. The waiting room was a dreary and ugly place. The plain white walls with some patterns along the bottom half just to add variety. There was a TV on in the corner where children were watching a program about how to read or something. There were some children's toys scattered here and there, magazines piled up on small and low coffee tables. There were a few other people around looking anxious and worried. I felt some arms wrapping around me. I didn't have to hear him to know it was James.

"Sit down, I'll go and get you some coffee or something." He said.

"Get me some tea." I said to him.

"Any particular kind?" He asked.

"Camomile if they have any." I said.

"But you hate that flavour."

"It's calming, I need to calm. My nerves are everywhere" I said.

"Can you even imagine what Bo must be feeling?" James asked me. I gave him a quick kiss before I went over to sit next to Bo.

"What if this goes wrong?" He asked, "What if they don't get the cancer?"

"Don't worry about it." I told him, "Everything will be fine." Bo turned to look at me

"Do you promise me it'll be fine?" He asked.

"I can't promise you anything." I said to him. "But I know it will." Bo nodded and stared at a door that went to the main entrance of the hospital. I watched his face. He had that expression of someone who knew their loved one was going to die but suddenly he brightened up. I looked towards the door to see April walking in with her hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Why do I have to leave school?" Emma was muttering.

"Look there." April said pointing to Bo. Emma looked at him with surprise and ran over to him. I got up and let them have some time to themselves. I went to April, who was watching Emma and Bo.

"What is my daughter doing here?" I asked her.

"Dumbledore told me to take her with me. He said that Bo would need her." She told me. "How long has Jenny been in there now?"

"I don't know, I lost track of time." I admitted.

"Oh, How's Bo coping?"

"He's a bit of a wreck though he doesn't want to show it." I told her. "Thanks for bringing Emma along." April smiled at me. She gave me a sisterly embrace. I could feel her shaking as she did so. "I'm worried." She said

"I am too but there's nothing we can do, it's all up to fate isn't it?" I said to her. We went to sit in some chairs a little way down from Bo and Emma. Actually there was a way of finding out if Jenny survived or not. We had two informants from the future who'd be able to tell us anything we wanted to know. I stood up and touched April's shoulder.

"I'm just going to the loo." I said. she nodded and glanced down at Bo and Emma. I looked as well. I smiled as I looked at the two, about time that they got together, in my opinion. Bo treasured Emma. You could see that in the way that he held her close to him. At least Harry and Emma had found good partners, next challenge…Phoebe. I walked down the corridor to the toilets. Once I'd locked myself into a cubicle I apparated to the house. Andrea jumped in surprise, causing Phoebe to laugh. Phoebe was placed across her stomach and was leaning against her legs. Andrea put the magazine down and looked at me.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Answer me truthfully. Does Jenny survive?" I asked her. Andrea's eyes widened.

"I can't tell you." She said. I couldn't tell what she was feeling, she'd practiced masking her feelings well.

"Tell me!" I said to Andrea. "She's like my sister, I can't let her die." Andrea's eyes seemed to flare with anger.

"Well I've lost a sister as well or she was like my sister. She was one of my best friends." Andrea said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"I wouldn't worry if I were you." Andrea said as she returned to her magazine. "Jenny helped me through some tough times when I was twelve. That should be enough for you to know." I frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry." I said to her.

"It's ok, there's no way that you'd know that my best friend dies." Andrea said. I went to pick up Phoebe.

"I'll take Phoebe, get some sleep." I said to her. Andrea shrugged and continued to read. I apparated back to the hospital. I left the cubicle with Phoebe staring wide eyed in my arms. When I got back to where the others were James had returned with my drink. Emma came right over to fuss over her baby sister by stealing her away from me and sitting next to Bo and playing with her.

"That took a while" April said. I gave her a smile.

"Everything will be alright." I said confidently.

"What will be alright?" James asked curiously.

"Nothing." I said.

* * *

I felt considerably better by the time Jenny woke up from the anaesthetic she'd been given for the operation. She first smiled when she saw Bo.

"She should make a swift recovery from now." The doctor told me because I was the only one who understood everything he was talking about. "As long as she takes the drugs that I've prescribed and she comes for a few sessions of radiotherapy then a few extra check ups to make sure that she's completely clear of the cancer." I gave him a smile as I shifted Phoebe in my arms.

"Thanks." I said, "Is there anything else we can do for her?"

"Don't get her stressed." He said with a smile. He looked at Phoebe and grinned at her. "She's a beautiful baby." He said nodding to my youngest daughter.

"Thank you." I said with a smile. He gave me a nod and said he'd be back later. He left the ward as his beeper went off. I turned to look at Jenny.

"You'll be ok" I said to her. She smiled.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I just do." I said.

"You asked Andrea?" April asked.

"Do you always have to read me?" I asked.

"I didn't. It's just something that you'd do…well, I'd do, you actually asked her?" I nodded guiltily.

"Yes!" Bo said jumping in the air. He got up and gave me a rather tight hug. "Thank you, thank you thank you!" He said.

"It's ok. Really." I said as he let go of me.

"She'll be ok!" Emma said with a grin.

"Yep." I said with a smile, "According to Andrea." James put his arm around me.

"You shouldn't have done that." He said to me quietly.

"I know but I needed to know." I told him just as quietly.

"I know you meant well but you really shouldn't have done it. We can't know about the future."

"What if it was Sirius who had cancer?" I asked him.

"That's different." James said.

"How?" James went silent for a while.

"I think we should be heading home." He said, "We'll send Emma back to Hogwarts tomorrow." I nodded in agreement.

"Emma, we're going home." I said.

"Can I stay?" She asked. At my look she got up reluctantly. Bo got up as well and pulled her slightly to the side. I felt slightly awkward as they spoke quietly to themselves. I looked at James to see that he looked awkward as well. When I turned around Bo and Emma were in the middle of a kiss. I was glad that she'd found someone but it always made me feel weird when I saw Emma kissing Bo or Harry kissing Rhia. My children were growing up! When they broke apart Emma gave Bo a smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you at Christmas." She said. Bo nodded and let go of her. James put a hand on Emma's shoulder as he led her out. I followed after a smile to April and Jenny.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said to them.

"Ok, bring Phoebe, she seems to make me forget that I have this pain." Jenny said.

"All babies do that to you." April said with a smirk. Jenny shrugged and closed her eyes tiredly. I followed James out of the hospital to the car parked in the car park.

"Do we have to go by car?" Emma complained.

"Yes." James said.

"Why? It takes ages to get home in a car." Emma said.

"In a normal car." I said. I put Phoebe into her car seat next to the seat that Emma sat in. Emma sat directly behind the driver's seat. James got into the front passenger seat. He hated the idea of driving but he was perfectly content with being the passenger. I got into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Emma." James said. She looked up from tickling Phoebe.

"Yeah." She said.

"Um…have you and Bo you know…slept with each other?" James asked, he was looking out of the window. I turned to look at him surprised. He looked slightly red, I turned to look at Emma who's mouth had dropped open. More out of shock I reckon.

"No!" She replied. "No, Bo wouldn't ever without me wanting to…and even then…"

"How about Harry and Rhia?" He asked.

"Is that really any of our business?" I asked him.

"I want to know." He said. "So?" He turned to look at Emma. I watched her through the mirror. She bit her lip slightly.

"You'd have to ask Harry." She muttered. I knew then that Harry and Rhia had slept with each other. I can't deny that I was shocked. I turned to look at James. He seemed to be expecting this. He sat back and prepared himself for a longish journey.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked him as I pulled out of the car park.

"I had my reasons to ask. I don't want our children being…irresponsible."

"Like you weren't." I said glancing at him.

"Not after I decided to grow up." He said closing his eyes. I rolled my eyes and started the long journey to Wales.

* * *

**A/N:- Where has everyone gone? Not only did i get about half as many reviews but ALL my friends here at home seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth! well, on the bright side, i'm getting lots of money from work and I'm FINALLY gonna be able to get some sleep! YAY! Anyway, a bit of the adults here. Next chapter is Harry and a little confrontation with Malfoy, also i have a plan with Emma! hahahahaaaaaa. MWAHAHAHAHAA. Anyway, gonna get some sleep now. Oh, i got het titanic soundtrack...so beautiful! -sings- NEAR FAR WHERE EVER YOU ARE! I BELEIVE THAT MY WILL GO OOONNNNNN**


	9. Malfoy's Attack

**Malfoy's Attack – Harry's PoV **

**Mid-December 1997**

I sat staring at McGonagall dumbfounded. How did she expect us to complete all this homework! I stared at the list of stuff we had to do, three essays, practicing full human transfigurations. We'd done some in class but I didn't think I could do it without some assistance. I looked at Ron and Hermione. Ron had paled considerably while Hermione was calmly packing her things away.

"We're never going to finish this on top of our charms homework!" Ron muttered as he dropped his things into his bag.

"Oh stop complaining, of course you will." Hermione said as she stood waiting for us to finish packing away. Ron looked at her sceptically.

"Maybe you can but I won't be able to!" Ron said. Hermione smiled, leant over and gave him a kiss.

"I think you can." She said. Ron smiled weakly. He turned to me as I made my way around the desk.

"What now?" I asked him.

"Well, we have a free and then we've got to take our trunks to the entrance hall." Hermione said.

"We do?" Ron asked.

"Of course, it's the holidays." Hermione said.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget?" Ron asked as we left the room. Hermione reached for Ron's hand as we walked down the corridor.

"Your mind is occupied with something else." I said. I didn't have to look to know that Ron and Hermione were gazing adoringly at each other. I rolled my eyes then watched a group of fifth years walking past in front of us. They were a few paces ahead of them.

"Did you hear about Emma?" Said a blonde haired Ravenclaw

"Emma Potter?" asked a brunette

"Yeah, she doesn't want anyone to know but I heard her and Rhia Black talking about Malfoy." I looked at Hermione and Ron but they weren't paying attention.

"What about Malfoy?"

"Well apparently he's been harassing her. Which makes sense because some Hufflepuff boy who's dating a sixth year Slytherin heard his girlfriend telling him that Malfoy had some obsession with some girl. It's confusing the Slytherins." The blond girl said. I walked a bit faster and tapped the girl on the shoulder. She turned and jumped when she saw who I was.

"Harry Potter!" She gasped.

"Where did you hear that from?" I asked her.

"I overheard them talking in herbology." She said. I nodded and stormed off towards the common room.

"Harry!" Ron said as he started after me. I went straight into the common room and found Rhia and Kara in fits of laughter on a sofa.

"Where's Emma?" I asked them as I approached. Rhia looked up, tears in her eyes.

"Hi to you too."

"Where's Emma?" I repeated.

"I don't know, still at lunch I think." Kara said claming down. I nodded and turned around and nearly walked straight into Ron.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Malfoy and Emma." I said.

"What?" Hermione asked. "But Emma's with Bo."

"Malfoy's harassing her. I'm going to talk to him." I said as I marched out of the common room. Rhia's eyes widened as she sobered up completely.

"Harry!" She said as she jumped over the sofa and followed Ron, Hermione and myself out of the common room. "What did you hear?" She asked. I stopped to look at her.

"What's been happening between Emma and Malfoy?" I demanded.

"As far as I know, nothing." Rhia told me. "Well, occasionally he tries to talk to her but that's all I know." I looked at her sceptically.

"Where is she?" I asked her.

"Great hall." She said "Harry, don't do anything stupid." Hermione took my arm.

"I agree, I think we should go back to the common room and talk to her about it later."

"I'm not going to do anything." I said, "I just want to talk to her."

"Oh, you know that if you see Malfoy you're going to curse his arse to kingdom come!" Ron said.

"That's exactly why se should go back." Hermione said. Ron looked at her with a thoughtful look.

"Actually, I'm with Harry. Curse Malfoy and he stops to be a problem." Ron said. I smirked at him.

"How many times has Harry cursed Malfoy and how much of a problem is he now?" Hermione said.

"Well this time is different." Ron said, "It involves Emma. So he'll be well and truly dead."

"We don't want Harry to be a killer Ron."

"Too late." I muttered. "I'm going to find Emma, you don't have to come if you don't want to." I walked off after that. Ron came with me while Hermione and Rhia hesitated. Hermione caught up with us after a few minutes.

"I'm coming but I don't agree with it." She grumbled. As we entered the great hall I tried my hardest not to look at the Slytherin table. I knew that if I saw Malfoy I would cause some kind of a scene. Ron and Hermione were right…dammit! I looked over at the Gryffindor table and there in the middle was Emma whispering rapidly to Ginny and, to my surprise, Luna. What was Luna doing there?

I walked over as casually as I could.

"Good morning girls." I said.

"It's not morning," Luna said.

"Ignore him." Emma said.

"Emma can I talk to you." I said rather then asked. I held her upper arm as she looked at me strangely.

"Um, ok." She said. Once she got up I led her out of the great hall and outside the castle. It was wet and damp and muddy. It hadn't been so cold that there was snow but instead there was sleet which made it really annoying if you wanted to leave the castle, I have to admit that I prefer the snow!

"What is it?" Emma asked as she jerked her arm away.

"What's going on with Malfoy?" I asked her. Emma grinned.

"Have you noticed that he's walking funny?" Emma asked me.

"What?" I asked her in surprise.

"I have noticed that actually." Hermione said, "I assumed he'd hurt his leg."

"No, if it was his leg he'd go and see Madam Pomfrey. Somewhere MUCH more painful then his leg." Emma said.

"Emma." I said sternly.

"Ok, ok. I'm only telling you cause you're my brother and I'm letting them listen cause…well, you're like family." Emma said looking at Ron and Hermione. "A few months ago Malfoy tried to force me to do some stuff that I didn't want to do so I just kicked him really hard where it hurts." I winced slightly. Even though it was Malfoy I could still felt a slight twinge of pity. I glanced at Ron to see him grimace. Hermione, on the other hand seemed to nod with approval.

"Really Emma, I know it's Malfoy but still-" Ron said

"I personally think Emma did the right thing, show Malfoy whose boss!" Hermione said. Emma seemed to perk up. I

"Emma, if he tries to get you to do anything, anything at all tell me." I said to her seriously. Emma smiled and hugged me.

"Ok big brother." She turned and skipped off up the stairs, she was obviously very proud of herself. I turned to look at Ron and Hermione, they looked a little confused.

"You'd think that if Malfoy was harassing her that she'd be a little more upset." Ron said.

"She got some revenge, she deserves to be happy." Hermione said.

* * *

I took a deep breath as I pulled away from the kiss I'd been sharing with Rhia. Hermione had allowed me use of the Head's compartments. She was particularly beautiful today even though she was only wearing the things she usually hung around her house in. She grinned at me as I pushed myself onto my elbows under her.

"Tired already?" She asked.

"No, just need to breath a bit." I said, "You're exited about something I can tell."

"I'm performing at the Holyhead ball again." Rhia said.

"But that's in two weeks." I said.

"But you're going to be there." Rhia said excitedly before giving me a kiss. I put my arms around her making me drop back down on the seat. Rhia laughed slightly as she stopped kissing me.

"What now?" I asked her.

"Nothing." Rhia said as she playfully bit the end of my nose. I scowled at her. She bit her lip and pushed my glasses back up my nose. "Seriously it's noth-" The door burst open interrupting Rhia's sentence. I looked up to see Emma running into the room. She closed the door shut and sank to the floor.

"Emma?" I asked. I sat up properly as Rhia sat up on my lap.

"Sh!" Emma hissed. She pressed her ear against the door. Rhia and I looked at each other a bit confused.

"What's happening?" Rhia whispered.

"Kaylee." Emma whispered. "Encounter with Malfoy. She's not very happy and he's the victim of her unhappiness."

"Why's Kaylee unhappy?" I asked.

"Because Jessie chose to stay at Hogwarts." Rhia explained. "Kaylee and Jessie have been having some really huge issues recently because Jessie got a boyfriend, who is really sweet by the way." She added. I grinned at her and pulled her closer. Rhia put her arms around my neck as a loud explosion came from outside followed by what sounded like a cry of pain, not from a boy but from a young girl. I pushed Rhia off my lap and bolted out of the door to see Kaylee on the floor and Malfoy standing up and straightening his robes.

"Stupid bitch." He muttered. "All Blacks are the same."

"Malfoy!" I snapped. He looked up coldly.

"Oh it's you. What do you want Potter?" He asked. Um…

"Come here now!" I demanded. I saw a smirk appearing on Malfoy's lips. He drew his wand and pointed it at me.

"What Potter? Going to kill me are you? Is she really so precious? She's a blood traitor and you know as well as I do what happens to Blood traitors." Malfoy hissed.

"No. Malfoy. Nothing happens to them but people like you." I hissed. "Get out of my sight before I do something I may end up regretting." I said through gritted teeth.

"Like what Potter?" He teased. I ignored him and went to Kaylee's side.

"Kaylee." I said quietly. I looked up to see Rhia and Emma appearing in the doorway. Rhia ran out to her younger sister's side.

"Kaylee!" She said in alarm.

"Oh please!" Malfoy muttered. I revived Kaylee and turned to look at Malfoy after Rhia had taken over looking after Kaylee.

"I said get out of my sight Malfoy!" I snapped.

"Or what?" He said. I put my hands in my pockets and fingered my wand fondly, oh how I longed to curse the hell out of Malfoy.

"Or he'll hurt you." Emma said from behind me. I turned in surprise.

"What?" I mouthed to her but Emma's eyes went wide. She got her wand out quicker then the eye could see and shouted "STUPEFY!" The spell just missed my head and hit Malfoy behind me. I turned to see Malfoy on the floor. His cronies were coming up the carriage behind him. Crabbe opened his mouth in shock.

"Get him out of here." I said to Crabbe and Goyle. The two idiots picked up Malfoy clumsily between them and dragged him down the carriage. I turned back to Kaylee and Rhia.

"Kaylee are you ok?" I asked her. She nodded. She didn't look too good. There was a cut down the side of her neck, I now noticed. It wasn't bleeding very badly but it looked painful. "Move out of the way." I said to Rhia. She stepped back as I picked up Kaylee in my arms. She was extremely light, lighter then Jessie, Rhia or even my sister! I carried her into the Head's compartment. Before I closed the door Emma shouted at the other students that there was nothing to see. I put Kaylee on the seat and looked at her neck.

"That looks painful." Emma said.

"It really hurts." Kaylee said with a wince. Rhia sat next to her and gave Kaylee a comforting hug. Kaylee kept her arms around her sister. Over the past few months I'd noticed that Jessie was really growing up but Kaylee hadn't changed at all. She was still a young child. Rhia put a hand on Kaylee's hair and looked at me.

"Ok, I'll try this." I said. I pulled up my sleeves and got out my wand. I gently tapped Kaylee's neck gently and watched Kaylee's neck. The cut seemed to heal a bit but not completely. It was still bleeding a little so Emma pulled her scarf off and wrapped it around Kaylee's neck.

"There you go." Emma said with a smile. Kaylee pressed herself closer to Rhia.

"Kaylee?" Rhia asked. I could she was confused.

"I want Jessie." Kaylee said.

"She's at School." I said.

"I know." Kaylee said, "Why can't I grow up quickly? How can I be like you?" She asked Rhia, Emma and myself. "Jessie is all grown up and it's annoying me. We're supposed to be children. I can't read her mind any more." Kaylee said. I could see tears in her eyes.

"What?" Rhia asked slightly alarmed. I had to admit that I was getting alarm bells as well. Kaylee not being able to read Jessie? Something serious must have happened for their connection to be broken.

"After our argument in September I could no longer read her mind. Jessie doesn't know cause she can read everyone's mind but I can't read hers! I'm not her twin anymore!" Kaylee said a little too dramatically. She had begun to cry. I felt slightly awkward and looked at Rhia for advice. She nodded to the door. She wanted me to leave. I got up and kissed Kaylee on the cheek.

"Don't worry ok." I said to her. She looked at me and nodded. I left the girls in the head's compartment as I made my way down the train. I glanced in each compartment looking for Hermione and Ron, where were they? I was near the end of the train when I found them. Such a picture perfect moment! Ron and Hermione seemed to fixed at the mouth. Looks like they were up to the same thing that me and Rhia had been up to. I opened the compartment door.

"Knock knock!" I said loudly. Hermione and Ron jumped away from each other. Both were turning a deep shade of red.

"Harry!" Hermione snapped.

"Sorry, the girls kicked me out of the head's compartment." I said sitting opposite them.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy attacked Kaylee but she'll be ok. Emma and Rhia are on the case." I told them.

"Malfoy attacked Kaylee?" Ron asked slightly alarmed. "Why?"

"Well, Kaylee was in a bad mood over something and Malfoy got in the way…" I stopped for a moment, "And Malfoy being a lot further ahead in his knowledge of spells and curses…well you get the idea. She's ok now though." I said.

"That's good" Ron said. "I think we should buy her something." Hermione and I turned to look at him. "Well, she seems really depressed recently."

"A twelve year old can't get depressed Ron, not in the way you're talking about." Hermione said.

"But Kaylee's been through a lot. I mean, I can't have been the only one who's noticed that she and Jessie don't get along any more." Ron said.

"We'll see." I said. Hermione shrugged in agreement before curling up against Ron.

"So when are we going to meet up?" She asked, referring to the Christmas Holidays.

* * *

I got off the Hogwarts Express feeling rather good with myself. Malfoy was still out cold somewhere in the train. I secretly felt proud of my sister's ability to stun. She'd always been good at stunning but no one had been out for so Long.

"Ok, so we'll definitely see you at the ball." Ron said to me as I gave him a brotherly hug.

"Yeah, I'll send you the tickets." I told him. Ron grinned and Hermione kissed my cheek.

"Don't do anything naughty." Hermione said cheekily. I looked at her vaguely confused as the two disappeared through the barrier with their sisters running after them. Helena, Hermione's little bossy sister, was a miniature Hermione only she was in Ravenclaw and I never really saw her or spoke to her. Ginny was running through with a group of giggling friends. I waited for Rhia, Emma, Orion and Jessie patiently. I didn't mind sitting on my trunk until they came along. A few people were staring at me, as usual but I'd long since grown used to it. I was starting to lose my concentration and begin to daydream when I felt a pair of arms around my neck and some lips touching my cheek.

"Ready to go?" Rhia asked from behind.

"Yeah." I said back with a smile. I got up and took both my trunk and hers. Damn her trunk was heavy! She gave me a smile and skipped off with Emma and Kara through the barrier leaving me cursing and swearing as I hit my leg on the corner of her trunk.

"Need help?" Orion asked as he turned up next to me with Mei walking beside him.

"No, I'm ok thanks." I muttered.

"Suit yourself." Orion said. I went through the barrier with Orion and Mei. Rhia and Emma had already met up with our parents, it turned out that Kara was getting a lift back with us so I stumbled over and dropped the trunks.

"That's the last time I do any of your lifting!" I said to Rhia. She looked at me feigning confusion and innocence.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. I narrowed my eyes at her as she hid behind my sister, who already had my other sister in her arms. Phoebe had really grown since I'd last seen her. Her hair was already growing and was a shade of a reddy brown that I thought looked quite good.

"Ok, everyone ready to go?" Dad asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Good, I want to get home." Dad said. I saw him glancing at mum in a way that made me want to throw up. Mum gave him a simple smile and discretely put a charm on all our trunks.

"Sirius, James." Mum said calmly.

"How's Andrea and Sam?" Rhia asked my mum quickly.

"They're ok. I think they're a bit bored though." Mum said.

"Ok, that's good." Rhia said happily. I gave Rhia a curious look as mum led us to the car.

"Oh we're not going by car are we!" Emma moaned.

"Well, the Black's aren't. They're going to Grimmauld place." Dad told us. Rhia and I looked at each other slightly shocked.

"Why? I want to be in Wales!" Rhia said.

"Only because you and Harry want to-" Rhia hit Orion to stop him from saying any more.

"That's precisely why Rhia is staying at Grimmauld place." Dad said. Sirius gave us all a smile.

"Come Children." He said. Orion and Kaylee were jeering at Rhia slightly as I gave her a kiss.

"I'll come and visit you, I promise." I told her.

"You better." Rhia muttered. I gave her another kiss before Orion quite literally dragged her off. I slumped in the car next to Emma. Emma sat in the middle next to the baby car seat. Mum and dad got into the front.

"Sorry Harry, it had to be done, none of us want you and Rhia to get too close." Lily said apologetically.

"Too late." Emma breathed so only I could only just hear though I don't think she intended me to hear it at all.

"It's ok." I muttered.

* * *

The journey home was pretty boring. Mum decided to stop by her sister's house just to annoy her (Mum had random urges like that sometime), and also to inform Aunt Petunia that she'd had another child. I loved Aunt Petunia's face when she found out at the doorway. I saw my cousin peeking his head through the doorway to try and get a look at us. I always found him amusing when he wasn't annoying. He was fun to play tricks on.

"Curse him." Emma hissed as she saw him too. She grinned and as I smiled as well Dudley disappeared. We both started laughing, which seemed to set Phoebe off gurgling. Dad just sat in the front the whole time looking through some papers of some kind. Every time Emma asked what they were she was told that it wasn't anything important, which it obviously was. By the time we got home it was dark though the lights in the house were on. I walked in first to see Sam sliding down the stairs on a mattress.

"What the-"

"SAM!" mum snapped. Sam bolted from the hallway and up the stairs before anyone could say anything else. Mum muttered to herself as she took Phoebe to their room to put her in the cot. I dragged my trunk up the stairs and pushed open my door. My mouth nearly fell open with shock. My room wasn't my room anymore. Well it was but there were girl's things in it! I dropped my trunk and walked in.

"What happened here?" I muttered. I looked at Andrea who was sitting on my bed looking through a photo album. "Andrea, what happened to my room?" I asked as I got out my wand ready to change everything back.

"Oh, grand…Lily said I could stay here while you were in school and this just sort of happened." She said guiltily as she sat up. I looked at her sceptically. "Sorry." She added. I ran my hands through my hair and shrugged.

"Never mind, I'm tired." I said.

"Ok. Um…could you conjure another bed or something for me please dad?" Andrea said. She didn't even seem to realise she called me dad.

"Um…sure." I waved my wand and a bed appeared in the corner of the room. "Um…Good night." I muttered. I went to the bed and just pushed all the things off. As I got in I just couldn't be bothered to change out of my jeans so I just got in fully changed. I felt a piece of paper under my body so I shifted slightly and took it out of the bed. I looked at it briefly before Andrea snatched it from my hands. It seemed to be a photo.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A photo." Andrea muttered.

"Of?"

"Nothing." Andrea muttered as she tucked it into one of her pockets. That girl was really strange. I could tell she was my daughter, she even had a scar, though not on her forehead. Where did she get that scar? I knew I shouldn't ask but I did anyway.

"Oh, um, it happened when Aunt Jess was attacked. They broke in through the window and I happened to be playing under it, a few piece of glass just cut my face, that's all." She said, "Nothing like your scar." She told me. Then I noticed her looking at me in the strangest way. I shrugged and went to bed. They future must be very different. I wanted to send Andrea and Sam back because the more they hung around the more tempted I was to ask them what happened but at the same time I wanted them to stay but the longer they stayed the more likely they were to change the future. Oh, this is just too complicated…sleep.

* * *

**A/N:-This is more of a filler chapter really. Kinda preparataion for the next one. Has anyone heard about this thing about banning authors from replying to reviewers in their stories? cause i got an email from J.E.A.R.K. Potter about itand i'm confuzled. Anyway, i have just realised how many mistakes i'm making in this story. I'm soooo dumb, i'm gonna have to re-write some of it, not much but still, it's annoying. Anyway, Next chapter is one that i know you're all secretly waiting for, even if you don't know it yet. It's called Holyheads and Winter and the PoV is...a few more dots shood do the trick...FIND OUT IN A FEW DAYS TIME! hehe**


	10. Holyheads and Winter

**Holyheads and Winter – Andrea's PoV **

**December 1997**

It's weird being back like twenty years. It's weird seeing everyone twenty years younger. I know that Sam is having the time of his life. He's just out everyday exploring the hills around Godric's Hollow, you see in my time, it isn't like this. It's all built up as Godric's Hollow expanded out. It's a very nice place to live in the future it's just…not like now. Living here now is more fun, it gives me more of an insight as to who my parents were. I have this memory of my dad when I was about five smiling at me and lifting me onto his shoulders then jumping into Potter Lake. Well, that's what it's called in the future. And mum sitting on the shore with Sam in her arms as he tries to escape the ordeal of the putting on of the Sun cream. That's the last happy memory I have of them. Then I come to the past. I could have killed Sam for messing around with my time turner. It's only for school but he had to go and play with it and make us end up here. I was supposed to go with Phoebe to try and break aunt Emma out of the Malfoy mansion like, in an hour…or an hour after I got sent back. Oh this is just confusing.

I watched as Dad tugged at his hair muttering and swearing as his hair just bounced back into it's usual messy place. He was kind of handsome and he looked exactly like the picture. Of course I'd seen photos of dad, he was all over the history books and my grandparents had photos of him everywhere. My grandparent's weren't the happiest of people, it's great to see them so happy at the moment. If only they knew what there was in store for our family.

"I'm going to see Rhia, tell mum and dad that I've gone to Ron's." Dad told me.

"Ok." I said. He gave me a smile and disapparated from the room. I got up and walked slowly into the living room where Emma was playing with Phoebe, Phoebe was laughing so much as Emma hid behind a pillow then appeared from it again. Emma looked up and smiled at me.

"Heya," She said.

"Hi." I replied. I sat down next to her.

"Could you look after Phoebe while I go to the loo?" She asked. I nodded and pulled my aunt onto my lap. Emma gave me a grin then disappeared out of the door. I took this opportunity to get out the photos that I always kept in my pocket. There were a few that I kept with me at all time, and if I didn't have any pockets I stuffed them in my bra. Simple. The first is easy, mum and dad's wedding photo…or a little version of it. Mum looked amazing then, she looked how Grandma April looks now but with darker eyes. Dad looked exactly the same. They'd had a muggle style wedding and mum's dress was amazing, flowing out everywhere and fitting her body figure perfectly. Next one was me with my cousins. Me in the centre with Jamie sticking out his tongue on the left and Louise hugging me from the right. I loved the picture because it was with Aunt Emma's first children. They're several years younger then me, Jamie was the oldest. He was Sam's age and Louise was only nine. Emma had snuck out of Malfoy manor once to see Bo, and when, I suppose uncle, Draco found out he sent Louise to Bo and that's when Emma's hell began. But their eyes are the brightest green you'll ever see. So much brighter then anyone else's eyes. My other cousins have got icy blue ones. A huge contrast I think.

I looked at the final photo. Me and my two best friends and my boyfriend. Phoebe, my aunt, Sarah and Taylor Winters, the son of Jordan Winters the Quidditch coach, well, that's what he is in my time. Phoebe, in my opnion, was by far the best looking Potter in the world. If it wasn't for how dark the world is I think she would be a model, I certainly know she wants to be one.

"See that girl there?" I asked Phoebe. The baby looked at the photos in my hand. I pointed at Phoebe when she was older, "That's you when you're twenty. Last year." I said. Phoebe gave a curious gurgle and took the picture. "Yeah, you're really pretty, aren't you?" I said, hugging her a little closer. "You know, when you're older you're a really cool person. I mean, it was your idea to break Emma out of hell. I don't know if we'd succeed or not though. We haven't quite gotten round to doing it yet." I muttered to Phoebe.

"Break me out of hell eh?" Emma said from the door causing me to jump. The sudden movement made Phoebe drop the picture which floated to the floor. "Am I really that bad in the future?"

"No." I said quickly. I watched as Emma bent over to pick up the photo before I had the chance to. "No!" I said, reaching forward slightly.

"So. I'm guessing this is you." Emma said as she looked at the photo. She squinted slightly and turned the picture to the side. "Phoebe? And I don't know who the others are but that guy looks a little like Jordan." I got up and took the photo back then handed Phoebe to Emma.

"Yeah. That's Phoebe but you can't know any more." I said. Emma looked at me seriously. For a fifteen year old she could really make you feel like the spotlight was on you!

"What happens to me?" Emma asked seriously.

"I can't tell you." I answered.

"Do you want to have a crap future or not?" Emma asked, "Evidently the entire future seems to rest on what happens to me. So, tell me what happens so I can stop it." I shook my head. Emma sighed in frustration.

"You're just like Harry!" Emma muttered as the fireplace exploded. We both turned away as someone stepped out. Lily came running into the living room at the sound of someone protesting. When the soot had cleared we saw Sirius holding dad…I mean Harry by the scruff of his neck.

"Gerrof!" Harry said trying to get free.

"No." Sirius said. We looked at him curiously.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"I found your son in my daughter's bed." Sirius said angrily. "Keep him under control, it's why we decided to stay in London after all." Sirius said pushing dad forwards. Lily crossed her arms and looked at Dad.

"This wasn't my idea but Harry, you have to wait. You are not to even share so much as a bed with Rhia ok!" Lily asked. Dad looked up at Sirius and Lily.

"I don't see why I can't." He muttered.

"You are not to see my daughter again Harry unless you have an adult present. Understand!" Sirius said. "I don't care what you two have already done but from now on you are going to wait."

"Why?" Dad asked angrily.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Sirius bellowed

"It's for your own interests." Lily said. I looked at Emma to see how she was reacting. I noticed that she'd made a point of playing with Phoebe, who was reaching out for her mum.

"I don't care, neither does Rhia-" Dad started to say but Sirius pointed his wand at him.

"You don't know what's best for Rhia, Harry. She will finish school and get some kind of job before she gets pregnant, do you understand!" Sirius asked slowly.

"Fine." Dad muttered.

"Well, actually-" I said and everyone turned on me.

"You can't tell us what happens Andrea." Lily told me.

"But-"

"Andrea." She said again.

"Fine, but I'm just going to say that-" I paused and looked at Sirius slightly. "Actually, maybe I won't say." Sirius scared me too much. The look in his eye I'd never seen before. I never thought that my granddad had been so protective over mum.

"Good," Sirius said. He turned to Lily. "Keep him under control. I know that the male sex drive peaks at his age but this is getting ridiculous!" Sirius apparated out of the house. Lily turned to dad sternly.

"Kitchen, now." She said pointing to the door. Dad got up reluctantly and shuffled out of the living room as he bushed himself off. I turned to look at Emma.

"You fancy going out?" She asked as if she was trying to avoid something.

* * *

"EEEEEEMMMMMMAAAAAA" I heard someone shouting through the house. I looks at the clock beside dad's bed. It was seven in the morning! Arg! Dad was groaning as he turned over and hit the alarm button and rolled over to go back to sleep but again…"EEEEEEEMMMMMMMAAAAAAA"

"Rhia shut the hell up!" Came Emma's reply. I heard someone running up the stairs and running into the next bedroom. Urgh, it was like the future all over again. With Sam and his friends running around the house, or when they used to anyway. I got up, not feeling the need to sleep anymore. It was the Holyhead Ball tonight and though I knew it was supposed to be the social event of the year I didn't really feel like going but at the same time I did. I was only going because mum wanted me to go, she'd nearly had to beg me to go but who am I to disobey my mother's orders even if she is fifteen!

I lay in my bed and stared at dad. I still can't quite believe he's alive. Well, actually I've always hoped that he's alive, his body was never found, which has led some people to think he's alive but he would have come back when mum died wouldn't he? Or when Aunt Emma was taken. Oh I don't know, I don't know what's happening anymore. Sam had gotten Dad's hair, that was for sure though dad's hair was a little more out of control then Sam's. The door burst open and all I really saw was a flash of blond hair that and Dad groaning slightly in annoyance.

"Wake up." Shouted mum as she jumped up and down on his bed.

"I'm sleeping." Dad said.

"Then wake up. Guess what?" Mum said to him.

"I don't care." Dad muttered. That stopped mum.

"Fine." She jumped off the bed, pretending to be annoyed. She saw me staring at them and beamed. "Heya." She walked over. "At least someone is awake!" She pulled me to my feet. "You ready for tonight?"

"Um…"

"Great. Anyway, You're going to be coming with me to see this make up person, who really wants to do my make up and do some styling for me, hopefully I'll be getting a hair cut which is great, not that Harry with notice." She turned and glared at dad, who had gone back to sleep. Mum rolled her eyes.

"Boys will be boys." She said, "Anyway, get changed, you and Emma are coming with me to the Holyhead stadium. You should see it. Since dad decided to organise it it's going to be amazing! He's enchanted the pitch so the grass is how it is in Summer and it's warm so everyone is going to be outside but there'll still be snowflakes, oh, it's amazing." She said.

"How are you so full of energy?" I asked her, I still felt sluggish but mum's hyperness was starting to perk me up a bit.

"I never went to sleep!" She said.

"What?"

"I've been rehearsing all night, now…you need to change…" she said. Within minutes I was following mum downstairs to the kitchen where Emma had her head on the table trying to sleep again.

"Wake up." Mum said poking her.

"Bugger off Rhia." Emma replied. "I need my energy for tonight."

"But you're not going." I said slowly.

"Our guitarist dropped out so I asked if Emma could replace him. He got cursed or something, either way he's in St. Mungos right now." Mum told me.

"Does she know the music?" I asked. "I mean, is Emma really that good?"

"One look at it and she'll memorise it, don't worry." Mum said. I nodded slowly.

* * *

"I'm bored." Lily muttered to James. I turned to look at them. The theme this year seemed to be Muggles. It was one of Grandpa Sirius' favourite themes. I was told by Lily it was because Muggle dresses were revealing and he liked seeing my other grandma in a short dress though the thought disturbed me at the time, seeing April now made me understand, she was a very pretty woman…except for several scars around her body. I watched my grandparents as James put his arms around Lily and kissed her neck. I shivered and turned away to look at the stage where the band were about to start. Mum was talking quietly to Emma who was nodding, I'd heard Emma earlier when they were doing a sound check, why had no one told me how good she was at the guitar!

"Should start soon." Said Dad, who sidled up beside me. He was wearing a dinner jacket which made him look a little silly but he wore it comfortably. I could tell he felt awkward as lots of people looked at him then gathered into groups to talk. As we'd entered we'd seen some people pointing.

"I don't feel like I belong here." I confided in him. I felt a little out of place myself. I'd gone out with mum and Emma to buy a dress a few days ago. They'd picked out a pale yellow, almost gold dress for me. Even though I felt a little silly in it they insisted that I looked great, and though everyone had said that I still felt like I really shouldn't be here. It was wrong, these were my parents, grandparents and their world, not mine. Dad took my hand briefly and gave me a reassuring smile.

"I don't feel like I should be here either but it's the only time I'll get to see Rhia, and you know how important it is for me to continue seeing her if you want to live." He said cheekily. I smiled at him, he was so cool! Both my parents were cool, heck, everyone here was so cool. I actually got to hang out with Kaylee yesterday and she is the most hyper person I've ever met though she's a little upset about Jessie even though they do write to each other every day. I looked up towards my mum. She wore a red dress and had cut her hair, she no longer had just plain long hair but it had been layer slightly and she had a long sweeping fringe though dad hadn't seemed to notice. The enchanted snowflakes fell and settled on her bare shoulders. Calmly she brushed them off and clicked her fingers. The music started, the introduction to what I was told was her new song. It was rather upbeat with a kind of Jazzy feel, I liked it. I felt a little nervous tingle in my stomach. I was going to hear my mum sing for the first time. Was she going to be as good as everyone said? I'd find out soon anyway.

* * *

I stood a little stunned. Mum had finished her last set for the evening and had joined us in the hall, she kept on the long red dress. Mum and Emma had been amazing, they were both grinning like idiots and I stood there pretty shocked. So much had been kept from me in the future! I watched as mum and dad were being all lovey dovey, by that I mean that they were already in each others arms and being all couply. Emma rolled her eyes and scanned the pitch.

"Have you seen Bo?" She asked me, "I saw him before I got off stage but where's he gone?"

"Toilet." I replied.

"Oh, right, trust him to go to the loo now." She said with a smile. I nodded. I saw the adults off to the side talking amongst themselves and then talking to other official looking people. Ron and Hermione were already on the dance floor, or field, dancing to the music. If only they knew their future. He he. I grinned at what happened to them and how much Hermione was going to hate Ron for it yet love it so much. They were hilarious in the future, I loved them like they were my own parents.

"Rhia." Said a voice that I recognised. I turned to look at the tall man that was Jordan Winters. He was looking towards mum and dad.

"Jordan." Mum said with a smile. She went and gave him a hug. "How have you been?"

"Not bad." Jordan replied. I glanced at dad, he was almost burning a hole right through Jordan's head, it was funny. "You?"

"Never been better but I'm getting some unwanted publicity." Mum said.

"Aren't we all." Jordan stated.

"I mean in the fact that there are rumours in the papers that aren't very true." Mum said. "About me and Harry." That got dad's attention.

"What rumours?" He asked.

"Haven't you read them?" Mum asked him, "They think we're engaged."

"But you're only fifteen!"

"I know Harry." Mum said before giving dad a kiss. Emma drifted off at this point to where I saw Bo emerging from the loos.

"So why are there these rumours?" Dad asked. Mum put her arms around Dad's neck and pulled him down to her level.

"I don't care, come on, lets dance." She said. Dad had no choice, he was forced to follow. I was left behind with Jordan Winters. I felt a little uncomfortable because this was my boyfriend's dad…we had a few issues because of a little incident involving a spell gone wrong and a practical joke, though that was about twenty years in the future!

"Hi, I'm Jordan Winters." He said holding his hand out.

"I know." I said a little quietly as I took it.

"And you are?"

"Andrea Potter." I replied then instantly regretted.

"Potter? I didn't think Harry had any other family."

"Oh, I'm a distant cousin of his." I said quickly. Jordan nodded slightly then held out his arm.

"Dance?" He asked. I gave him a quick smile before I followed him to where everyone was dancing. Oh, how awkward it was dancing with my boyfriend's dad!

"How old are you?" Jordan asked.

"Seventeen" I answered, "And too young for you."

"I don't know, you're only a few years younger then me." Yuck! Yuck! Yuck! Taylor's dad is hitting on me.

"Oh, no, you have no idea how much younger then you I am." I said. He gave me a funny look but left it at that. I took this chance to look over at mum and dad. I loved watching them. Seeing them together, it somehow made up for all the lost time we'd had together and made the photos seem more real. Made them seem more real. I felt a lump growing in my throat. No, I wasn't going to get emotional about it, I won't get emotional about it. I wont! I WONT! So this was what life was like before me, before everything. I turned my head towards Jordan's neck, he seemed to pull me a little closer. I didn't mind though my mind was just screaming the fact that he was my boyfriend's dad. I wanted someone to hold me, anyone! I missed my boyfriend, I missed getting hugs from Sarah, sneaking chocolates away from the kitchen with Phoebe. I glanced at Mum and Dad again, they were whispering something to each other which resulted in mum kissing dad. I just couldn't stand this anymore.

"Excuse me." I said to Jordan as I stepped away.

"What?" He asked a little confused. I turned and made my way through the pitch. I went up a set of stairs and stopped when I got to what should be the dance hall. It was huge and empty, just right I think. I sat on the floor and tried to stop the tears from leaving my eyes.

"Andrea?" came a voice after a few minutes of crying. I turned and saw a blurred image of someone with blonde hair and a long black dress that went over one shoulder. "Andrea, are you ok?" Came April's voice. I nodded and turned away again.

"I'm fine." I managed to say. I couldn't stand being here any more. It was too hard. I missed mum, dad, Phoebe, Taylor, Sarah, everyone! April came and sat on the floor beside me.

"You're obviously not ok." She said gently.

"I can't stand it, I want to go home before I become too attached." I muttered. She gave me a sympathetic look then offered me a handkerchief. I dabbed my eyes, trying not to smudge my make up.

"I can't possibly imagine what it must be like for you." She said. I shook my head. How could I begin to explain. I was hanging out and living with people who were dead, tortured, captured or worse! They were all so happy here, they were all so care free. I was able to see them how they were, how things should have been. The tear started again and I couldn't stop my crying. April pulled me towards her and hugged me tightly.

"We'll get you home soon, I promise." She said. I felt her touching my hair, she did that to me in the future. I got memories of when mum died. April holding me and stroking my hair making promises that everything would be better soon.

"I love seeing mum and dad but at the same time I don't want to because it makes me feel worse." I told her. April sighed.

"Do you want to go home?" She asked. I nodded. "Come on then, I'll take you back and you can get changed." I smiled gratefully at her. She just smiled back and helped me to my feet. "Calm down a bit first though, ok, hold on tight." She said. I held onto her arm tightly as she apparated. I found myself in Mum's bedroom at Grimmauld place.

"You look the same size and Rhia, just wear some of her clothes." April said gently. I nodded and began to get changed. April looked at me and in a short moment we had eye contact I saw some of my memories flashing through my head. I tore my gaze away.

"I see why you're so upset." April told me. "We'll make sure things are better for you in the future." She said. I shook my head.

"You can't change anything, everything has to happen, all this happened in my future. There isn't anything you can do." I said. April smiled.

"I think we can, by the way, I saw Dumbledore today. He said he's managed to get hold of a time turner. The trick now is to get hold of your brother for long enough to send you two back." She said. I smiled slightly. She touched my cheek and left the room. I finished changing into the night clothes that I'd found in mum's drawers when April came back in again with some food.

"Here. Will you be ok here? I've got to go back. If you need anything just order your aunt and uncle around, you're a little more mature then they are so they should listen to you." She said. I nodded and she apparated away but not after giving me another comforting hug. Slowly I got up and left the bedroom. Orion was standing outside the room with his ear where the door had been.

"Hi." He said sheepishly.

"Heya." I replied.

"So…what happened? Why are you back so early…why are you here?" He asked.

"It's a long story, you got any celery and cream cheese?" I asked.

"Yep." He replied. "Follow me." I followed him to the kitchen. "So am I good looking in the future?" He asked me. I smirked at his question. Was he good looking? Well, how to answer that.

"I can't tell you." I told him.

"Oh come on! PLEASE!" He said turning around and falling to his knees. "Tell me anything! EVERYTHING!" I looked at him curiously.

"This was how you were as a teenager?" I asked him.

"Why?"

"Cause you don't change at all." I told him. He grinned broadly

"Awesome!" He said nodding his head

* * *

**A/N:-oooo i passed my A levels and going to the University that i want to go to! wOOO! sorry that this update took so long, i was hoping to get it up earlier but things happened, like parties...celebration...endless amounts of worrying. It was actually done a while ago but i haven't had the chance to get to the computer. Hope you like this chapter. I kinda like it...i dunno but it's not the best i've done, i feel. I really wanna write a REALLY fluffy chapter, like REALLY REALLY REALLY fluffy but i dunno...i might do one at somepoint. HERMIONE AND RON FLUFF! hehe, tht cud beinteresting as I hate the idea or HErmione and Ron...mwahahaa. Anyway, going to bed, tired, but i gotta write a little of the next chapter before i crash...actually, nah, i'm watching Love actually, catch ya'll later!**


	11. Unknown Betrayal

**Unknown betrayal - Bo's PoV**

**December 1997**

I held Emma close to me as we danced. The jazz band that had taken over after Emma and Rhia were really good. I glanced at our parents. James was dancing with mum while Lily danced with Sirius. I couldn't find April at all but I didn't let that bother me.

"Hey, look at me." Emma said with a smile. I laughed and turned to look at her.

"Sorry, just making sure no one was watching." I said. She looked at me her look of curiosity. Despite everything about her being a player then nearly losing everything last year Emma was still so innocent. I liked her that way, her eyes showed how little she actually knew.

"Watching what?" She asked.

"This." I said before bending my head down slightly and pressing a kiss against her lips. Emma pulled away a little

"Ok, that's ok then" She said before kissing me again. I don't know how long we were kissing for before Emma was pulled away gently.

"Ok, calm it children." came Lily's voice. I opened my eyes to see Lily looking at Emma and me suggestively. "I hope you two weren't in the middle of anything." She said cheekily. Emma grumbled and looked away.

"Lily." I said happily. She smiled at me and tucked a strand of hair away from her face.

"Bo, you're looking much better, how are you doing? We don't hear much from you anymore." Lily said. That was true. I was busy trying to actually get a job. I'd found a nice little job working in a muggle shop. They didn't mind me having a few days off a month and it was only a little distance away from where I lived.

"I've been keeping myself busy." I told her. "Trying to get a job." Lily frowned.

"You still haven't got one?" She asked with some concern.

"He's got one in a muggle shop." Emma said, "Bye mum." Emma took my hand and tried to get away but Lily stopped her.

"Not so fast Emma." She said with a knowing look that made Emma walk off to break Rhia and Harry apart to try and talk to them.

"It's a nice job." I told Lily. "But I do miss the contact with the wizarding world." Lily gave me a slightly sympathetic look. She knew I hated sympathy as much as my dad did.

"Well, James might be able to get you a job at the ministry." Lily said.

"No, really, it's ok. It's nice not having people look at you then judge you because you're what I am." I said to her. Lily looked at me like I was being stupid.

"Bo, don't let something like that stop you. You have just as much potential as Remus did but he was scared of people judging him. It was only Jenny's love that stopped him from withdrawing within himself completely." Lily said, I looked at her sceptically. How could she know what it was like to be like me? Lily was perfectly normal. "At least let us try and get you some kind of job?"

"I don't know. I hated being at school and having everyone judge me like that." I told her truthfully. She touched my arm and gave me a reassuring smile.

"We won't let that happen, Emma won't let that happen. You know, I've heard she's rather proud about dating a werewolf." Lily said.

"Not so loud." I hissed to Lily. She gave me a knowing smile and was about to say something else when April interrupted us.

"Sorry to break you apart." April said, "Lily, Andrea's having a few problems so I took her back to Grimmauld Place. Lily frowned. Andrea was having problems? She seemed to be enjoying herself last time I saw her. She looked a little emotional but she still looked as though she was enjoying herself.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Seeing her parents together is a bit too much for her." April nodded towards Harry and Rhia who were now talking to Emma, Ron, Hermione and that Quidditch player...Jordan Winters was it? Well in any case Harry didn't look at all comfortable with the arrangement, I didn't blame him, Jordan and Rhia where quite close according to Emma. I excused myself from April and Lily and went to where Emma was sipping a cup of something. I didn't doubt that it could be alcoholic... never mind. I put my hand on the small of her back and put my mouth to her ear.

"You want to go for a walk?" I asked her. She turned to me curiously, her green eyes as inquisitive as ever.

"Ok." She simply said with a smile. I gave Harry, Rhia and Jordan a smile before taking Emma's hand and leading her away from what I could call the dance floor except we were actually on the quidditch pitch. Emma and I made our way through the throng of people in the crowd and to the main part of the building. We went up a few sets of stairs. At one point I was actually carrying Emma because she told me she had twisted her ankle...which turned out to be a lie by the way! Once we were at the ball room we went out onto the balcony that looked over the entire stadium. I put my arms around Emma as she leant against the railing of the balcony. Emma was beautiful and sometimes I forgot that she was still three years younger then me. She seemed really mature for a fifteen year old. She would finally be sixteen in six months but that didn't mean that we were going to do anything. Emma leant forwards as she looked over the balcony causing her hair to fall over one shoulder to reveal the back of her neck and her other shoulder.

"Look, it's mum and dad." She said pointing at a couple that look like Lily and James. "Oh, they're so going to do it tonight." Emma said with a frown. I laughed and pulled her closer towards me.

"And that's bad because?" I asked her.

"Think of your parents doing it! It's just disturbing, like when I found out mum was pregnant!" I felt Emma shiver in my arms. I fought the urge to laugh. Emma turned to look at me.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"You are." I replied. Emma raised an eyebrow and gently pressed her lips against mine.

"You know, you do have a flat where there aren't any parents." Emma suggested.

"Do you really want to go?" I asked as I kissed her again. This time more passionately then I'd done all night. It wasn't that I was trying to seduce her, I really wanted to but she was just too young and I'd already decided that I'd wait until she was ready, not when I told her to.

"Wow." Emma said after the kiss. "After that I'm up for anything," she said as she snaked her arms around my neck. I placed my arms on the small of her back but carefully, as we kissed I moved them lower and lower. The heat of the night was really getting to me, I wanted nothing more then to take Emma back to my flat but her parents where here, I'd seen and heard the complaints from and about Harry and Rhia. I didn't want to have to be under parental supervision every time I saw Emma. Strangely though, her parents trusted her more then Harry when it came to relationships. I started kissing Emma's neck and let her play with my hair when I heard her gasp. I suddenly stopped and looked at her. She was looking at someone behind me. Turning I saw the person in the doorway clearly.

"Malfoy." I hissed.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked as she pressed herself closer to me.

"Have to make an appearance at the social event of the year and if you haven't noticed, everyone who's anyone is here." He said with a sneer.

"You weren't invited." I said, stepping in front of Emma.

"Calm down Lupin, I'm not here to steal your girl just yet," Malfoy said, he looked past me to Emma. I didn't like the look he was giving her at all.

"You can leave now, you've made your presence known," I said to him.

"Have I? I'm barely noticed whereas you and your golden circle of friends get all the attention. I'm not leaving until I get some kind of attention from the press," He said.

"Fame isn't everything Draco." Emma said.

"Really? It's how you get known, I want to be known and I will be known, be it for a bad reason or a good one, now hands off MY girl Lupin." Malfoy said getting out his wand. Oh crap. I got out my wand but didn't hold it up ready for a duel.

"Seriously Malfoy, just walk away." I said, "You don't want to do this."

"You don't know what I do and don't want half-breed." He took a step closer and in the light that came up from the pitch he looked a bit rough, a bit like he'd been drinking. Drunk wizards are not good. I glanced at Emma and nodded for her to get help.

"I'm not leaving you to fight Malfoy," Emma said stubbornly.

"That's right I'm too powerful aren't I?" Malfoy said, "Emma, what can this half breed give you that I can't?"

"Draco, go home, you're obviously drunk," Emma said as she took a cautious step towards Malfoy. I kept hold of her hand but I had to let go once she got out of reach.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Malfoy said. He sent a curse at Emma, which knocked her to the floor.

"Don't you hurt her!" I snapped. I sent a hex flying at Malfoy, which hit him square in the chest. He stumbled back into the dark and empty ballroom. I went to Emma's side to see if she was alright.

"I'm fine, honest." She said with a wince. "Bo look out!" She screamed.

* * *

When I woke up Hermione was leaning over me.

"Are you ok?" She asked

"Hm, yeah." I said getting up uncertainly to be engulfed by Emma.

"Thank Merlin you're ok." Emma said. "I thought he'd sent an illegal curse at you" I gave Emma a quick reassuring kiss. My chest hurt so much, like someone had hit me with a sledgehammer.

"Malfoy doesn't have the ability to send those kind of curses, yet." said Harry from the Balcony door. I looked at the younger adults. Ron and Harry seemed to be exploring the inside of the ballroom.

"What are you guys doing up here?" I asked them. Emma and Hermione helped me to my feet. I felt a little shaky on them but I was ok once I held onto Emma.

"Hermione saw Malfoy down there." Ron said nodding to the pitch, "so we followed him and it turned out that he came up here to curse you."

"I've never seen him drunk before, what did he want?" Harry asked. I looked at Emma. Should we tell them?

"Uh, nothing." Emma said quickly. Harry looked at Emma sceptically.

"Emma." Harry said.

"It was nothing Harry." She said, "Honestly. Besides whatever his reasons were we'll be able to sort them out once we get to school."

"Well, we better tell you parents." Hermione said.

"No, don't tell them." Emma said. I looked at her.

"We really should." I told her.

"No, we shouldn't." She said directly at me. Emma had told me what she'd known about the future. Andrea had told me a fair share as well but all I really knew was that it depended on whether Emma and Malfoy got together or not. I would not let Malfoy get so powerful that he would be able to take Emma away from me.

"Yes we should, you know that the future depends on how powerful Malfoy gets!" I said.

"It does?" Ron asked. "Who told you?" Hermione looked at Ron like the question was absolutely absurd.

"Who do we know who's come from the future?" Hermione asked him tiredly. Ron looked at her slightly confused then he looked as though he realised who we were talking about. I had to admit that I liked Ron for his slightly slow wit. I'd never really envisaged Ron and Hermione together but here they were engaged...weird isn't it?

"We should get back." Emma said.

"To the party? Nah." Ron said, I saw him glancing at Hermione. She gave him a confused look.

"What?" She asked.

"Well you do have an empty house and I'm finding the party a little boring, I think we should all go to yours." Ron said.

"What have you been drinking?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Ron said defensively.

"Well, I'd go to Hermione's but I want to spend more time with Bo." Emma said. I put my arms around her almost protectively, I don't know why but it did feel comfortable.

"Well, I'm up for going round yours but I'll be a third wheel." Harry said.

"No one is coming round mine!" Hermione said.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Because…" Hermione said.

"Why do you have a free house anyway?" I asked her.

"Oh, Helena went with mum and dad to Scotland for the holidays. I'm staying with Ron." Hermione told us.

"Really?" Emma said with a note of curiosity.

"Nothing's happening." Hermione said. Both Ron and Hermione were becoming a bright shade of the colour red. We all started laughing then, fortunately Hermione and Ron also saw the funny side so we made our way down back to where the dancing was happening. Emma and I started dancing again while Harry searched for Rhia. I spotted her by the stage in Jordan's arms but they weren't dancing like they were a couple, just like if they were friends. I really hoped that Harry didn't take it the wrong way. Nope, didn't look like it. I stopped dancing with Emma and took it upon myself to try and keep the peace. I managed to intercept Harry before he reached Rhia and Jordan.

"They're just friends." I told him.

"Like hell they are. He has hidden agendas." Harry said, glaring at the quidditch star. He started again for Rhia and Jordan.

"Harry!" I said to him. I turned slightly to see what they were doing. Bad time to turn around. Jordan was leaning down with his mouth near Rhia's ear. Rhia laughed at that was it. I found myself on the floor and Harry on his way over to Rhia. I got up and went after him.

"Get off her!" Harry almost shouted as he pulled Jordan off Rhia.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Rhia asked him as she took his arm.

"That creep. I don't trust him." Harry said.

"Hey, I was just telling her something." Jordan said.

"Of course you were." Harry said with a huge amount of scepticism in his voice.

"Harry, I told you they're just friends." I said.

"What's going on?" Came Sirius' voice through the crowd. The crowd parted and Sirius looked at Harry about to hit Jordan in the face. Sirius' wand was out quickly and Harry froze in mid punch.

"Dad!" Rhia said turning around. Rhia may be annoyed but I felt rather relieved that Harry wasn't about to do something stupid. Thinking with his heart not his brains. I turned to Emma who came over to talk to Rhia.

"Rhia, over by your mother now." Sirius said. He turned to everyone else, who were watching. "Nothing to see, carry on." He said. Sirius was joined by James and Lily now who looked at their son with disapproving looks.

"Emma, do you mind going home?" Lily asked Emma.

"Can I go to Bo's?" Emma asked hopefully. I watched as Lily and James gave each other a weary look.

"Ok, whatever." Lily said, "Just be at home for lunch time tomorrow, we're having lunch at one." Emma nodded and hugged her parents one by one. I gave them a grateful smile but got pulled over by James.

"You hurt her and I'll know." He said. I nodded. I understood perfectly well. I didn't want James Potter cursing me to kingdom come. I took Emma's hand and led her away from the commotion. We passed April and Rhia on the way to somewhere where I could apparate us both back to my place. Yes, it was illegal but who cared? My girlfriend's dad used to be minister of magic and my godmother is head Auror. We found a little spot away from the main crowd, holding onto Emma's arm I apparated both of us to my apartment. Emma swayed a little as she appeared to lose her balance.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Never apparated before." Emma replied. I smiled slightly and kissed her.

"Bo? You home?" Came a girl's voice…oh shit! Emma looked at me with an expression I couldn't read. The light came on and I looked into the face of my neighbour.

"Bo, you're home!" She said happily. Ladies and gentlemen, my neighbour Catherine! She had long brown hair that was tied into an untidy bun, her eyes were a blue grey colour and she was a nice person really except for one major personality flaw. She was in love with me. We'd first gotten along great after I'd given her my spare key but after that I kept finding her in my flat like it belonged to her. No matter how much I tried to get her to go away she still stayed in my house, I'd even tried to summon my keys back but that hadn't worked either.

"Cat, what are you doing here?" I asked her as I went to her and grabbed her arm.

"I didn't know when you'd be back so I just-"

"I told you not to come to my house!" I said through gritted teeth, I looked anxiously at Emma, who had her arms crossed. She didn't look impressed at all. I know how this must look to her and it's really not what it is. Catherine turned and looked at Emma.

"You must be Emma Potter, I've heard so much about you." Catherine said shaking me off and holding her hand out to Emma. Emma simply looked at her hand and then at me.

"Explain yourself Bo." She said coldly.

"She's just a neighbour, she comes over sometimes," I said.

"To do what?" Emma demanded.

"Oh, I just make him food, keep the house clean, you know that kind of stuff, since Jenny got cancer no one has been here to look after Bo, and you at boarding school and all." I rolled my eyes.

"Cat, my grandmother visits me three times a week, I do have someone to look after me, beside I don't need anyone to look after me-"

"And a few nights every month he has the worst nightmares, you can hear him sometimes through the walls." Catherine said.

"I know," Emma muttered. "I think I should go home Bo." She said.

"No, Emma, don't. It's not what it looks."

"How do you think it looks Bo? I'm never around, I'm at school for most of the year and you haven't exactly been very accurate with your letters it seems." Emma snapped at me. I turned to look at Catherine.

"Can you just leave!" I snapped at her.

"Ok, remember, if you need anything, I'm just down the hall." Catherine kissed my cheek like she always did and left the house. The moment the front door clicked shut I wiped my cheek. I found Catherine really annoying but I put up with her because she was a free house keeper. I turned back to Emma who was literally glaring at me. I'd always feared the day those green eyes were directed at me with that angry look.

"Seriously Emma it's nothing. She just does the housework." I said to her.

"It doesn't look like it." Emma said. "How do I know you're not cheating on me?" She said it like it was difficult to get out. I could see her shaking. Her rage was becoming apparent now. I went to her and held her tightly though she still remained tense in my arms.

"Emma, do you really think I'd cheat on you?" I asked her.

"No." She muttered.

"And I never will, you have to trust me." I said to her. Emma looked at me sceptically and scowled slightly.

"Alright, whatever, I'll forget it, now can you help me out of my dress?" Emma asked me. I smiled as she turned around. She pulled her hair over one shoulder to reveal the zipper on the back of her dress. It was so easy to take things further with Emma if I wanted to right now. Dare I try it? What if James and Lily found out? I decided to risk it. I kissed the back of Emma's neck. I felt her entire body tensing as I put my hands on her body. I kissed her shoulders and let my hands drift to the top of the zipper.

"Bo," Emma said turning around. I looked at her with a smile, her eyes still had that angry flare in them.

"Emma." I replied.

"I'm really not in the mood right now." She said. "Just help me get changed." I tried my best to stifle a disappointed sigh. I had to admit that I really wanted to get closer to Emma, like really really wanted to but I couldn't. I unzipped the dress then went into the living room. I guess I'd be sleeping on the floor today! Having no sofa was kind of annoying. I arranged the bean bags and cushions as best I could and took off the dinner jacket and untucked my shirt. I looked at the spot I'd be sleeping in and conjured a blanket and summoned my sleeping clothes.

"Merry Christmas." I muttered to myself. After I got changed I lay on the cushions and the floor and looked at the ceiling. I reckon bringing Emma back wasn't the best of ideas but then how was I supposed to know that Catherine would be here. I heard Emma clearing her throat. I looked up to see her in the doorway looking at me, she'd changed and was frowning.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor you know?" She said. I gave her a grateful smile but stayed where I was.

"Just to be on the safe side in case any adults do fancy dropping in on us." I said to her. Emma came over and sat next to me.

"No really, please." She said holding out her hand. I gave her a smile and sat up.

"Aren't you worried that I might do something?" I asked her. Emma laughed.

"You, do something to me, I'd like to see that." Emma said, "If anything you should be worried, you know what I'm like, or what I used to be like."

"I suppose" I muttered.

"So you'll sleep with me?" Emma asked me. I shook my head. I wasn't going to risk getting caught by any of the adults. Emma seemed to understand and made her way back into the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N:-I have to kinda admit that i'm getting bored of this story...i wanna start a new one! only a Lily'James one...i like Lily and James. Anyway, going to africa for two weeks, leaving tomorrow so i'll be back on the 14th Sept. I may be able to write another chapter tonight, and if i do i'll give it to someone i trust to post it up while i'm away. Anyway, hope you like this chapter, it was originially going to be a Ron/Hermione chapter from Hermione's PoV but someone talked me out of it, saying that what i'd written was out of character for Hermione so, this is the result. Anyway, next chapter is Kaylee's chapter...then poss Hermione or Ron (I need to get htem in this story more) and then Orion possibly...i don't know which order i want the main features in my story to be...we'll see though. see you guys in 2 guys possibly**


	12. Best Friends Again

**Best Friends Again – Kaylee's PoV **

**Dec 1997 - Jan 1998**

I stared at my older sister as she lay in bed.

"Wakey wakey!" I said as I prodded her with my finger. Because Andrea was in her bed I'd been forced to chare a room with Rhia. Only problem was that she'd kept me awake for most of the night, well after she got home. She kept moaning in her sleep and once got up to throw up. Not good I think. Orion had thrown up last night too, not very pleasant but he did, though he didn't spend as long in the bathroom as Rhia had. I think it was something to do with something dad had cooked us earlier yesterday.

"Go away." Rhia mumbled as I poked her again.

"We've got to go and visit the Potters." I told her. "Mum wants you to wake up."

"I don't want to go." Rhia muttered. She pulled the duvet over her head and rolled over. I stared at her shocked. She didn't want to go to the Potters? Since when? She was in love with Harry and always went to the Potters house. I decided it was time for drastic action. I made my way to the door and then turned to face Rhia. One…two…three! I made a run for the bed then jumped in the air. I managed to land perfectly over her stomach. As good as the idea seemed at the time I didn't foresee the consequences as my sister promptly sat up and before she managed to get out of bed spilled the contents of her stomach on me.

"AH!" I screamed as I ran from the bedroom and to the bathroom. Orion gave me a funny look as I ran past him covered in my sister's sick. I passed mum and dad's room and slammed the bathroom door shut behind me. When I finally came out of the shower feeling remotely clean I wondered into my room again. Andrea was there looking curiously at Rhia.

"Is she going to die?" I asked. Andrea gave me a long look. "What? It's a fair question!"

"She isn't going to die!" Andrea said. "She's just sick."

"Can you both leave me alone!" Rhia muttered. "I'm ill that's all." Then she tried to sleep again. Sisters! I left the room and knocked on mum and dad's door. They were taking a long time getting ready.

"Mum! Dad!" I shouted. Dad opened the door as he buttoned up a shirt.

"What?" He asked as he shut the door behind him to talk to me.

"Rhia's dying!" I said with a grin.

"What?" He asked. "Kaylee, I told you there's not enough time for a shower!"

"Rhia just threw up all over me." I explained.

"Rhia? But she was alright yesterday." Dad said as I followed him to Rhia's room.

"Orion threw up yesterday as well, it's your cooking!"

"I know I'm bad at cooking but don't accuse me of poisoning my children." He said as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Dad let go of me!" I laughed as he then began to tickle me. "Dad!" I screamed loudly in his ear, which caused him to drop me.

"Holy Merlin!" He said as he rubbed his ear. "Kaylee, no screaming!" I laughed and got to my feet.

"Is Rhia going to have to stay here?" I asked him.

"I don't know, lets go and see her." We walked into the bedroom. Orion had now joined Andrea and was in the process of prodding Rhia, who looked like she was ready to explode…with what I would liked to have seen but she looked tired and fed up.

"Orion stop that." Dad said.

"Yes dad." Orion said but he didn't actually stop. Dad pulled Orion away and looked at Rhia.

"Rhia?" He said cautiously.

"Go away!" Rhia snapped. "I'm fine." She turned over again so she was facing the window. Dad scowled.

"Andrea, could you go ahead to James' house and tell them we'll be there soon?" Andrea nodded and disapparated. Dad then turned to Orion and me. "You two, finish getting ready, Kaylee, get your mum." I nodded and left the bedroom to go to my parent's room but mum was already out and talking to Jenny.

"Rhia's dying." I told them.

"Kaylee, don't exaggerate, she's only ill." Mum said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I have good hearing." Mum told me, "That and I heard you explaining it all to Sirius." I nodded thoughtfully as I followed mum and Jenny towards the bedroom again but we stopped in time to see Rhia bolting from the bedroom and into the bathroom. The door locked behind her and dad looking a little concerned as he followed Rhia out of the room.

"Who wants to stay with Rhia then?" He asked.

"I will!" I shouted, "Can I stay? PLEASE!" I saw mum and dad look at each other sceptically. I wanted to stay, I missed the company of any of my sisters. Jessie was still at school, stupid good for nothing bit…witch. Rhia was always with Harry so I never got to talk to her. Orion was fun to hang out with but he was a boy! And when Mei came over he had a tendency of ignoring me.

"I don't know." Mum said.

"Well she had been behaving herself recently, it seems without Jessie Kaylee becomes more normal." Jenny told mum. Jenny looked paler and thinner then she'd done before but she smiled at me and winked when mum or dad weren't looking. I grinned at her and looked at my parents.

"Ok, but do whatever Rhia tells you to do." Dad said.

"And don't cause any trouble" Mum said.

"And no presents until we get back." Dad told me.

"And stay away from anything with sugar." Mum said finally.

"Would I ever do anything like that?" I asked them innocently.

"Yes." They both answered together…scary. They're like me and Jessie…I mean how we used to be. I didn't want anything to do with her any more. I watched as mum, dad, Jenny and Orion left before I went to the bathroom door.

"Rhia?" I called.

"What?" She replied.

"Can I come in?" I asked. The door unlocked and I watched as Rhia brushed her teeth. "Are you ok?" Rhia gave that look that told me I'd just asked a stupid question.

"Has everyone gone?" Rhia asked. I nodded.

"I'm your babysitter for the day." I said with a grin. "You're not allowed to cause any trouble, no presents, no sugar and you have to do everything that I tell you to do." Rhia rinsed out her mouth and gave me a sceptical smile.

"Yeah, ok." She muttered. She took my arm and we went to the living room where Rhia sat on the sofa. Yay! Some sister-sister time! I ran back up to the bedroom to get some duvets then back downstairs. I threw the duvet on Rhia. She laughed as I jumped on the sofa but careful not to jump on her.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked her.

"I wanted to talk about something." Rhia said.

"Oo, what?" I asked.

"What happened between you and Jess?" Rhia asked. I scowled at her.

"I don't want to talk about that witch. Stupid girl betrayed me and chose Jason Dumbly over me." I muttered. Rhia rolled her eyes and pulled the duvet around her even more.

"So you're annoyed with Jess because she's got a boyfriend?" She asked me.

"And because she didn't come home for Christmas, and because she's always with him and I've lost my connection with her." I told Rhia. I think Rhia understood what I was talking about because she frowned

"You lost your connection? How?" She asked.

"I don't know, after our argument it just left." I told her. Her frown deepened.

"Have you two ever argued before?" She asked. I shook my head. "Do you think that could be why?" She asked. I shrugged. Rhia sighed and switched on the TV.

"We'll figure something out." She said, "And I'll make Jess spend time with you." I grinned and hugged her tightly.

"You are the best sister ever." I said to her.

"Ok, ok." She grumbled as she tried to switch on the video machine.

* * *

Nothing else really happened that Christmas, Rhia continued to be ill periodically throughout the entire holidays, Mum and dad tried to send Andrea and Sam back but no one could find Sam for three days when he appeared in our house at Godric's Hollow wet, muddy and with a really bad cold so he couldn't go back to the future, to Andrea's annoyance. Andrea's a funny girl. She says she likes being in the past but she's desperate to go back to the future. When it was finally time to go back to school I wasn't sure if I wanted to go back or not. I really missed Jessie but after the thing with her boyfriend I didn't really know if I wanted to be friends with her still. She'd pretty much ignored me for most of the previous term. If I wanted to hang out with her it was always:

"Sorry, but I'm going out with Jason" or "I promised I'd study with Jason tonight." How obsessed can someone get about a boy at our age! I didn't even see the fascination with Jason Dumbly. He's was incredibly stupid, probably using my sister for his own purposes…to teach him something. Merlin knows someone has to try and get through that thick skull of his…why does she like him anyway? I spent the entire holiday contemplating this and when I met up with my friends. Penny was giving me a very detailed account of a meeting she'd had with one of her cousins that was distantly related to her and very 'cute'. Si insisted on telling me some stupid joke about his brother, who isn't interesting at all. Si being Muggle born tries to explain Muggle concepts to me…most of which I already know.

"He got expelled from his school though." Si finished.

"I got expelled from school." I said. I remembered it fondly. Climbing onto the school roof when I was about six or so then sticking a load of wet-start fireworks in the toilet…dad should have never have left them lying around. That was in the days when Jessie was actually fun! Penny and Si turned to look at me.

"You did?" They asked. I nodded.

"Wasn't that big a deal though," I told them. I waited a few moments watching Penny and Si's faces.

"What happened?" Si said, "I mean, you obviously did something bad to get expelled but what did you do?" He asked. I smirked slightly and began telling them the story of how I got expelled then swapped places with Jessie to get her expelled so we could go to the same school together.

"Wow." Penny said, "You guys actually did that?" I nodded.

"When you were six?" Si asked with a grin. I nodded again. "Awesome." There was a knock at the door as the Trolley witch walked past.

"Food?" She asked. We bought ourselves some sweets and a few chocolates before she went on her way. As we ate I suddenly missed Jessie…a lot. Ok, so she has a few flaws like going out with the dumbest boy in school but she's still my sister. And there were things that I couldn't tell anyone else that I could tell her like the stupid things that Orion was up to, or how Penny was trying to attract the attention of a boy in the year above or how Rhia was ill and my ideas on her illness. She's blatantly trying to get more attention! I hadn't realised that I had stopped eating the chocolate until Si spoke up.

"You having those chocolate frogs?" He asked.

"What?" I asked looking up suddenly.

"Chocolate frogs, you having?" He asked.

"Yeah! Get your own!" I said a little defensively. Si grinned and poured a handful of Every Flavour beans into his mouth.

"Si, that's disgusting." Penny commented as she only ate one.

"Whaf?" He asked with his mouth full "I'm frying fo fee how many feans I fan fit info my mouf"

"That's disgusting." Penny said again. Si grinned but in the process let some beans fall out of his mouth…boys!

When we finally got to school all I wanted to do was to sleep, I was tired and I wanted to try and avoid meeting Jessie until the next morning. As I managed to slump into my bed the door slammed open.

"Kaaaaaayyyleeeeee" came Jessie's voice. Oh no. I didn't know whether I wanted to see her or avoid her. I did really missed being as close to Jessie as I was but at the same time I hated her for abandoning me for a boy! I dug down deeper into my bed only to get some lump jumping on top of me.

"Kaylee you're back!" Jessie said happily. I peered up from under my duvet…bad idea! Jessie fixed her arms around me and hugged me to the extent that she nearly suffocated me.

"Hi to you too" I just managed to wheeze out. Jessie grinned and let go of me.

"How was Christmas, I really missed you and you didn't even bother to write." Jessie said.

"It was ok." I said, I was too tired to go into details right now.

"Just alright?" Jessie asked.

"Too tired." Jessie nodded.

"Ah yes, you need your sleep. Anyway, before you say anything I just want to say a few things. Firstly I hate you not speaking to me so I dumped Jason, secondly I'm never leaving you for a holiday again! It's been way too boring here without you." Jessie said. Jeez, since she started talking it seemed she'd forgotten how to shut up! But wait…what did she say, she broke up with Jason! Why? He's not really that bad.

"Um…"

"You were right, I was spending too much time with him, I only realised that last week. I never spent any time with you and I felt really bad. Can you forgive me?" Jessie asked.

"Um…"

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow morning." She said with a grin. She gave me a sisterly kiss on the cheek before giving me another hug. Once she'd gone to her own bed I sat there a little stunned. The only thought going around my head was 'huh?' What had just happened? Jessie is a strange girl. I'll always understand her but she's strange…too strange. Anyway off to sleep.

* * *

The next few days were great, Jessie and I became the bestest of best friends again. It was fantastic! Though she sometimes made a point to ignore Jason I wondered if there was more to their break up then what she'd told me. I did try a few times to go through her mind but I didn't seem to be able to do that. It was weird but I haven't been able to read Jessie's mind for a while. It's like when we first argued it broke the connection but I was sure that if we became friends again then it'd come back but it was proving harder then I thought to re-establish it. Nothing really interesting actually happened that week except one particular incident in the Library that caught me completely by surprise. Jessie had wondered off with Penny to find a book for potions while I sat at the table. I was happily and contentedly writing away at my essay when someone sat down in front of me. I looked up to see Si had joined me. I looked at him curiously.

"Hi." I said with a smile. He gave me a smile of his own.

"Heya." He said. "You doing the potions?"

"Looks like it." I told him as I let him see the essay.

"Cool, I'm about half way done." He said.

"That's not much." I said.

"Yeah, I know but I got bored. I've decided I'm going to try and get on the quidditch team!" He said.

"And you want me to talk to Harry about it?" I asked.

"No, I'm going to wait until next year when everyone will leave then I'll try out then, we've got a kick ass team at the moment." Si told me.

"Yeah, we do don't we?" I said with a grin, our quidditch team was fantastic. Our next match was in two weeks. I can't remember who it was against though. Si gave me a grin and I returned to my work.. I looked up again a few seconds later to see Si still vaguely looking at me with a frown on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"Um…I have something to ask you." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"And that is…?" I asked.

"Um…can you come and help me find a book?" He asked. I gave him a curious look. What a strange boy!

"Um, ok, what book is it?" I asked as we got up.

"It's one for Charms."

"But we don't have any Charms homework." I said but followed anyway, I wanted to know what Si was up to…he was obviously up to something.

"I know but I want to do some extra reading."

"Since when you did you do extra reading?" Kaylee asked.

"Oh, you know." Si said. No I don't know. We got to the Charms section of the library where I saw Harry and Ron scowling as they scribbled furiously on their parchments. I followed Si into a slightly quieter alcove.

"So what's this really about?" I asked Si. Ok, I realise now that he isn't looking for a book.

"I need to ask you something." He said

"What's that?" I asked.

"Um…well…I know you're not really all that interested really but I thought I'd try anyway." Si said. I looked at him incredibly confused…strange, strange boy.

"And that is…?" I prompted.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked. I stood there looking at him. He didn't just…but he did…but I don't fancy him…well maybe a bit but I don't fancy him! And he's Si! How could he ask me that?

"You don't have to give your answer right away, you know which room is mine and all that. And I know how angry you got when Jessie went out with someone but I'll never get between you, I promise!" He said. He leant towards me and kissed me quickly on the cheek before hesitantly and reluctantly turning to go back. What…just…happened? Ok, he asked me out, think this through…I need Jessie! I went back to where Jessie and Penny had returned from their trip into the depths of the potions section of the library. I'm not even interested in boys anyway! I sat down and looked at Jessie. I looked into her eyes trying to convey my message to her. I saw images of what had just happened flicker in front of my eyes like an extra layer of vision then Jessie's face broke into a grin.

"You cheeky little Black." She said.

"What? I didn't know he was going to ask that." I said defensively.

"Obviously." She said laughing.

"What happened?" Penny asked. She'd given up a long time ago to pry things out of us.

"Si asked Kaylee out." Jessie said.

"Really?" Penny asked shocked. "I didn't know he liked you."

"Neither did I." I told her.

"I did." Jessie said.

"You just know everything." I told her.

"I know." Jessie said. "A lovely gift given to me by our mother." She said with a nod. "So what are you going to tell him?"

"No, I suppose." I said.

"No!" Jessie and Penny said at the same time.

"Don't say that." Penny said, "Do you know how many girls in our year want to go out with Si?"

"Yeah, he's really quite popular. You should at least try and go out with him for a while."

"But I don't want a boyfriend." I said to them.

"Are you gay?" Penny interjected randomly.

"What?" I asked her.

"Well, you're not interested in boys so you must be interested in girls." Penny concluded.

"I am not gay." I told her.

"Oh. Ok, good." She said with a smile.

"I just don't know if I want a boyfriend or not." I said

"Go for it." Jessie said with a grin.

"Jessie, you're supposed to be my sister and to tell me not to go out with boys." I said to her.

"So?" Jessie said with a shrug and got a glare from Madame Pince in the process.

"Yeah, go out with him." Penny said.

"You two are just…annoying." I muttered.

Later that evening I found myself outside Si's dormitory door. I was reluctant to knock but after a few minutes I did. The door opened and Jason looked at me.

"Oh it's you. Hang on." He turned and looked around the room. "OI! SI!" What was that first comment about? Si came up to the door and gave me a smile when he saw me. I managed a weak smile in return.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." I replied. "I have my answer." I said. He gave me a look that told me he really wanted to know.

"And?" he asked.

"And…" I can't believe I'm saying this. "I'll go out with you." I said. Si grinned.

"Ok," He said with a smile. And now there's that awkward part where you don't know what to do. I've never been in this situation before but I've seen many other people in this situation where you don't know what to do. I gave him a smile and clapped my hands.

"Well, I better go, Jessie and Penny are waiting for me so we can go to dinner." I said.

"Ok, I'll see you down there." Si said. I nodded.

"You bloody hypocrite!" Jason said. I turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked.

"You won't let Jessie go out with anyone but you'll go out with someone yourself! You hypocrite!" he repeated.

"I never told her to break up with you." I said.

"It was you that made her break up with me."

"Why did she break up with you exactly?" I asked.

"Because of you." Jason said. This was getting nowhere.

"Um, I'll see you later." I said to Si. He nodded, he obviously knew that I should disappear quite quickly. I wondered down to the common room to find Jessie. I saw Jessie sitting on the sofa next to our older sister. Rhia didn't look too great, illness does nothing for her looks. Jessie got up as she saw me and came over with Penny.

"Why did you break up with Si?" I asked Jessie. She looked at me slightly surprised.

"Why?" She asked.

"I just want to know." I said.

"Because he was cheating on me. I never caught him but I read his mind." Jessie told me.

"Why would he cheat on you?" Penny asked.

"I don't know. He seemed nice though until then." Jessie said, "But he blames Kaylee for our break up."

"I figured so much." I told her. Jessie bit her lip anxiously. "But don't worry about it. I don't mind. In fact, I think a little payback is in order." I said with a grin. Jessie looked at me curiously. I didn't need any special connection to be able to tell what she was thinking. Penny was obviously on the same wavelength as us as the three of us all started grinning.

* * *

**A/N:-Ok, i'm back but a little annoyed at the fact that i did say that I was going to be away for 2 weeks doing voluntary work and people STILL kept telling me to update! there are things more important then HP fanfiction, like helping those with AIDS or Helping orphans find their feet in a country that strips away their rights (I'm on this whole Pro-Africa thing atm) so you know...the lack of updating meant i was actually HELPING those who are less fortunate then us. Anyway, after that this chapter may contain many spelling mistakes and that cause i was rushing to get this finished amongst packing for uni, working and unpacking from Africa, helping get the house in order and sorting out my affiars before i go to uni. So i'm sorry if it's not up to standards. Next chapter is either Mei or HErmione...i havent' quite decidde yet but i'm more inclined to Mei cause i'm getting bored of the older students, it's all the same story line...which u don't know fully yet. I may do a Draco chapter actually...you guys tell me which one you want next. Mei, Hermione or Draco, you got until weds 21stto decide**


	13. Issues Concerning The Heart

**Issues Concerning The Heart – Mei's PoV **

**January 1997**

Orion is a great friend, he really is but he's just so blind to things that are around him! He drives me completely up the wall! Especially when he's after a girl. He's just noticed Rachel Leeder. The girl I share a dorm room with. Not only that but he's fallen for her hard! It's really not fair how he seems to notice every girl except me. I think it's because I've been his friend for too long he just doesn't see me as a girl anymore, well obviously he sees me as a girl but not a GIRL. Every lunch, every dinner I sit next to Orion as he tells me how wonderful Rachel is. Rachel doesn't even notice him! This is one such dinners. I sat trying to finish my steak and kidney pie with Orion yammering away next to me.

"What do you think would impress her? I've tried to get myself noticed but she just seems to want to ignore me." Orion said as he looked down the table at Rachel. She was one of those rare people who had naturally blonde hair and was actually rather smart. She was a nice person when she wasn't with her friends or on her bad side. I'm not on her bad side but you rarely get her away from her friends. Her group are a bit like Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil in Hermione's year. They're fun to listen to. I once went to borrow a book from Hermione and the three of them were just sitting there in their room bickering before they all suddenly started talking about wedding plans. Hermione may say she doesn't get along with them but I think she does. I know they're invited to the wedding at any rate.

"Have you maybe considered that she's not interested in you?" I asked Orion, looking at him. He brushed his hair away from his eyes and gave me a look that made me want to blush…if I was that kind of girl, which I'm not.

"What? Are you kidding? Of course she notices me. She's my partner in Transfiguration." Orion said as he stuffed a fork full of potatoes into his mouth.

"Oh yes, I forgot about that." I said to him, "That means you get a lot of attention from her."

"It sure does-" Orion started to say when there was a loud bang from the other end of the table. Everyone looked to the end of the table in time to see a second year boy falling head first into a bowl full of gravy on the Hufflepuff table. Hermione got up out of her seat immediately and went over to check on him. He emerged spluttering and covered in the brown sauce. Once he'd wiped it off his face I recognised him as Jessie's boyfriend.

"Hey, isn't that that Jason fellow whose dating my sister?" Orion asked. We both looked down the table to see Jessie, Kaylee and a girl friend of theirs in fits of laughter. A boy next to Kaylee was getting up to go to his friend but he was smiling slightly.

"Anyway, what were you saying?" Orion asked me. I looked at him and shook my head.

"You are hopeless Orion." I muttered as I got up from my seat.

"What?" He asked as he quickly stuffed the last bit of food into his mouth then followed me.

"Nothing Orion, do you want me to talk to her tonight?" I asked him as he finally caught up with me.

"Oh would you? That'd be great." Orion said.

"I know it would Orion, that's why I'm offering to do it." I said but Orion's attention had been taken away by something else. I followed his gaze to where his sister was sitting on the stairs with Emma Potter and their roommate Kara.

"Come with me." Orion said as he pulled me towards the dungeons and then squeezed against the wall.

"What are we doing Orion?" I asked him but he put a hand over my mouth.

"Listen." He whispered.

"I don't know what it is." Rhia was saying.

"You've got to, you've been ill since Christmas." Emma said.

"That doesn't mean anything." Rhia said.

"Rhia you're in serious denial." Kara said next. "Have you taken a pregnancy test?"

"Yes." Rhia muttered.

"Ah, so that's who that belonged to." Orion muttered next to me. I turned to look at him. "I thought it was mum's, how was I supposed to know it's Rhia's?"

"Never mind." I muttered to him. We decided to listen again, it's fun listening to older kids and their problems, though it's not fun listening to Cho, she's always going on about her hair, or her clothes, or her job…jeez! At least she has a job and a house of her own and hair for that matter!

"What did it say?" Kara asked.

"It was a negative, which is a relief because I don't want to have children yet!" Rhia said.

"But you have them when you leave Hogwarts." Kara said.

"Yeah, I know. Sam is just started to piss me off, he's exactly like Orion." Rhia said like she was talking through her teeth. I gave Orion a curios look. Who was Sam?

"He just likes to be like his uncle that's all." Kara added.

"So why don't you go to the hospital wing?" Emma asked quietly.

"Because there is nothing very serious wrong with me, it's probably dad's cooking or something." Rhia said.

"Dad's cooking is bad." Orion agreed quietly.

"I don't think it's your dad's cooking," Emma said. "Rhia please, just go and get yourself checked out." There was silence as they moved off.

"Who's Sam?" I asked Orion.

"My nephew." He said as he stretched out his legs.

"Right." I said slowly.

"My niece and Nephew came back from the past last summer. They've been staying at the Potter's house. I thought you knew," He said to me.

"Obviously not." I replied. "They've been here for six months?"

"Yeah, about that. Sam wants to changed the future but Andrea absolutely refuses to do anything but baby-sit Phoebe and read" Orion said as we made our way around the stairs and up towards the common room. "So the plan is to get Rachel in love with me." Orion said again. I looked at him. I really wanted to hit him. He's been annoying me more then usual this year. Not entirely sure why but he has just been annoying me.

"Hi Orion," Said a girl from Ravenclaw as we passed by her on the way back to the common room.

"Heya." He replied with a smile. I shook my head and walked a little faster. "What?" Orion asked as he ran after me.

* * *

I sat on my bed making my way slowly through a book that my sister said that I should read. I wish I hadn't started now, too long and boring but once I start a book I have to finish it. It didn't help that Rachel Leeder and her friends were talking so loudly on the other side of my hangings.

"Oh the boys here are so…dull." Came Sophie Kia's voice.

"No, not all of them, there are still a few that seem to be good." Rachel said. I opened my hangings to take part in the conversation.

"No, Sophie's right, they're dull." I told them. Rachel gave me a smile.

"You should talk, you're dating one of the better looking guys in the school." She said.

"I am?" I asked. "Who's that?" Rachel and Sophie turned to look at me.

"You must be kidding right?" Rachel asked. I gave her a slightly confused look. Rachel and Sophie looked at each other and sat down on either side of me. "You have no idea who I'm talking about?"

"Should I?" I asked her.

"Orion Black, he's your boyfriend right?" Sophie asked. I looked at them with a look of intense surprise! Me and Orion together? I wish!

"What?" I asked them. "You think Orion is my boyfriend?"

"Well isn't he?" Rachel asked, she did start to look confused now.

"No!"

"But you two are always together." She said.

"No, we're just friends." I told her.

"Just friends." Rachel said, unable to believe my statement.

"Trust me, all he ever talks about is you-" I stopped my statement but it was too late. Rachel and Sophie looked at each other with that look that I'd had seen them give each other before. It was that look that said that they had a plan to use and abuse a boy. I didn't worry for Orion, he'd used and abused as well so really, the two were evenly matched. I cursed myself but stayed quiet.

"Thanks for that, it's been a lovely talk." Rachel said with a grin.

* * *

"Did you talk to her then?" Orion asked me as we walked back from Herbology.

"Yes I did." I muttered.

"And?" He pressed.

"And I think she'll say yes if you ask her out." I said almost painfully.

"Perfect!" Orion said with a grin. "That's fantastic, great." He looked over to the group of girls that were walking the same way as us but some way to our left. I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I went into the castle. Orion wondered off towards the great hall, the smell of food was just too tempting for him. I decided that I'd rather spend my time in the library so I wondered up the stairs. Orion and Rachel…that just didn't seem right in my head though really they were perfect for each other. I don't really like Rachel too much, I won't say it's jealousy because it's not, but it is! Damn it! I watched my feet as I placed one foot in front of the other. I knew the route to the library well enough now.

As I came towards the library doors I heard a soft scuffle from a door that looked locked. I scowled but decided to ignore it. The castle was full of strange sounds. I took another step when I heard a muffled cry. I turned to look at the door. Something must have hit the door at a hit speed because at that moment it looked as though something had hit the door as splinters fell from the door frame. I jumped slightly and took a cautious step towards the door. Before getting my wand out I took a quick look around, there wasn't anyone here, everyone was having lunch. I put my bag in a more secure position on my shoulder then tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Alohamora," I said. The lock clicked open. I took another glance around, still no one or so I thought-

"Miss Chang, stopped right there," came Filch's voice. "No magic in the corridors." I turned to look at the mangy caretaker.

"But I heard a noise, if you just let me see what it is I'll let you try and expel me." I said. I saw a flicker of thoughtfulness go through Filch's eyes but then it disappeared just as quickly.

"No, you broke the rules and you got to-" He was cut off by a thudding on the door. We both turned to look at the door. I reached for the handle and had just turned it when the door flew open. Emma Potter flew out of the door and slammed it shut behind her.

"Holy shit." She muttered while breathing heavily. I looked at her curiously. She had a cut across her face and her hair looked as though it'd been singed.

"Emma?" I asked. She looked at me as she jumped.

"Mei, get out of here, seriously," She said but the door flew open a few moments later, pushing Emma and myself to the floor. We landed at Filch's feet and looked up into the cold grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. He sneered at us, or more like Emma with a look I had never seen on his face before. I looked at Emma, who looked terrified. She seemed to edge closer to me.

"What's going on here?" Filch demanded.

"Nothing, get back to your job Squib." Malfoy sneered. Filch nearly roared with anger but Malfoy was gone before he could do anything.

"RIGHT! You two, my office NOW!" Filch said to me and Emma.

"What!" I said in annoyance.

"Now!" He repeated. I got up feeling rather annoyed and looked at Emma, she took a deep breath and stood up straight. I looked at her curiously. There was something about her that seemed a little different.

"What?" She asked me.

"Nothing." I said quickly. "What happened?"

"Nothing." She said just as quickly as I'd said it, "Nothing happened." Emma muttered, "Nothing" I raised an eyebrow. What…on…earth?

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She pulled on her bag strap and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." We followed Filch into his office and sat in some seats. He told us what we'd done wrong, which was ridiculous to me, then gave us our detentions…ooo, original! I wanted to ask Emma more but she disappeared quickly after being in Filch's office.

"Strange," I muttered.

"What's strange?" asked Orion from behind me, making me jump!

"Don't do that!" I snapped as I turned to face him.

"Don't do what?" He asked with a huge grin on his face. "So what's strange?"

"Something about Emma." I said, "She seemed a little quiet."

"Oh, Emma's like that sometimes." Orion said, "It's nothing." But I didn't think it was nothing somehow.

* * *

**A/N:-Sorry i haven't updated in a long tme, i just started uni so i haven't really had much time to write anything. I know this chapter isn't long or very good but it's the best i could do given the circumstances atm, I'm hoping to do a bit more writing this week but we'll see. Anyway, sorry for the loooooooong wait (ooo a week, you must all be dying...jks). Anyway, until next time**


	14. Power

**A/N:- this chapter is a bit darker and has a bit of not so good stuff in, i may change the rating of the story because of it but we'll see with thereviews**

**

* * *

**

**Power – Draco's PoV **

**January-February 1997**

Power is a wonderful thing. It only comes in one form…power over people. Yes, first the Slytherins and hopefully, now, the youngest Potter. No, wait, don't they have a younger sister now or something? Ok, the second youngest Potter. I can't wait to see the expression on Harry Potter's face when he discovers my influence of Emma Potter. I don't want to tell him quite yet though, she has to be completely mine. I love winning.

I watched Pansy out of the corner of my eye in the Slytherin Common room as she tried to copy some of my work.

"Do you want anything Parkinson?" I asked her.

"No." She answered. I looked at her sceptically. That tone told me she wanted to know something and she knew I had little patience with her trying to pry.

"If you want to ask something just ask," I told her.

"What's happening with you and the Potter girl? I heard that there's something going on with you two," She asked.

"Like I'd tell you, it'd be all over Slytherin before the hour is through," I snapped at her.

"I haven't told anyone about the plans you made over summer, you know, the ones to get powerful," She said very quietly. Surprising because I didn't know that Pansy Parkinson knew how to be quiet.

"Well, what is happening between me and the Potter girl is part of that, so I'd keep your nose out of it." I said as I started to pack up my work, I had a prefect round to do.

"Can I help at all, you know I can be useful," Pansy said, she wanted in on everything I did. I looked at her for a moment. True, Pansy could weevil out anything out of any girl. I didn't know how she did it, only that she could.

"I do have a job for you actually," I told her, "There are a few things that I want to know, concerning Potter and Black." Pansy's eyes lit up.

"Is it about Rhia Black, you know that all the girls are talking about her at the moment," Pansy told me.

"Yes, I heard something about that too, I want you to find out what it is, use polyjuice potion if you need to, I need to know everything about Potter if I'm going to be more powerful then him," I said.

"But you are more powerful then him," Pansy said. She followed me to my dorm room where I dumped my things and picked up my scarf and cloak. The castle had suddenly been struck by a cold wave that made the castle colder then if had been before Christmas!

"At the moment I'm not, he beat the Dark Lord, Parkinson, use your head!" I said. We made our way out of the common room to the dungeons outside.

"But surely you are more powerful, you know better spells then he does, what does he know how to do? Protect himself?" Pansy spat.

"He defeat the Dark Lord somehow without uttering a curse because Potter isn't like that. He doesn't do curses."

"How do you know?"

"People like him are predictable like that, you know, hero of the good, the light at the end of the tunnel, if they use a dark curse they get tempted and then they can't be a hero of the good." I told her. Pansy looked at me confused.

"But I'm sure he's used an unforgivable curse before," She said.

"Who hasn't Parkinson?" She looked at me slightly annoyed.

"Fine! You're not as powerful as Potter, what are you planning to do about it? Find out how he killed the Dark Lord?" She asked. I smirked at her.

"Of course. You're finally learning to use your head Parkinson." I said mockingly.

"And how are you planning on doing that?" She demanded.

"You wanted to know why I wanted Potter's sister. Hasn't it occurred to you that she knows more about him then both of us and Potter is highly protective over her. Get her, you get some of his power and he has to do what you say or risk getting his sister hurt, and I happen to KNOW that Potter doesn't like his sister getting hurt."

* * *

I sailed high over the stadium looking for the snitch. Potter was a little way off from me but he was glaring at me. I smirked and turned to look for the snitch again. He knew I'd done something to his sister, only thing is that he doesn't know and I do. His sister is sweet, very sweet and the best thing is I can do what I want to her and she won't tell a soul. I know my plan is slightly flawed, there are the Black twins who had some strange psychic thing going on and April Black, the woman who put my father in prison. When I have the power to become great they will be the first to pay, not that I'm not grateful my father's been put away but its just a matter of principle really.

The air was freezing, at my height the wind was biting into my skin and it looked as though it was going to rain. I looked down at my team. There was a tie at the moment, which bothered the hell out of me, Slytherin had to win! I was going to win that cup in my final year! I flew off a little bit when I felt something hit my left arm. I gave a small shout of pain and turned to see a bludger flying away from me. Crabbe flew up and pelted it away. I turned to look at my arm, which didn't seem too bad. I stretched it out and though it was painful and stiff it wasn't broken. Stupid Gryffindor beater. I turned to look at Potter who was smiling slightly, his attention was suddenly taken away from me within a few minutes. I'd seen it too, that little gold fleck, the snitch! We both turned our brooms at the same time and flew after the snitch. I saw it get closer and closer as I urged my broom on. I was very aware of the fact that Potter's broom was superior to mine but I had to beat him. I flew into the side of him as I tried to get in line with the snitch.

"Watch it!" Potter snapped at me.

"Why don't you watch it Potter!" I snapped back. I tried to get my broom to go faster but I saw his broom inching faster and faster. "No!" I hissed. Our fingertips were nearly at the snitch now. The wind was roaring in my ears, my heart pounding harder then usual then it was over. I turned on my broom to see Potter holding his arm up victoriously. NO! That was impossible! I flew to the ground and landed roughly on the ground. Just as if the weather felt my anger the heavens opened up and rain poured onto the earth. I just glared at Potter, I couldn't believe him! I scanned the Gryffindor stands to look for a certain red head that I'd need to talk to later. I spotted her screaming with joy next to the Black boy and his girlfriend. I turned and marched into the changing rooms.

"Hey, Draco!" Called Crabbe as he fumbled in after me.

"Fuck off Crabbe." I snapped. Crabbe stopped then, I really wasn't in the mood. Harry Potter had just dealt me a blow, again, and he wasn't going to get away with it. He wasn't going to pay for it, I couldn't get close enough to him, but his sister. Her insecurities from last year had proven true. She was much less protected then Harry Potter. Even her best friend looks out for Potter more then she does Emma. I changed quickly and hung around in the corridor outside the Ravenclaw changing room. Everyone in the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw stands had to pass though this corridor just to get out. People started flooding out of the stands. No one gave me a second look as they talked about the match. I saw Emma walking down on her own, she looked happy, I would soon put an end to that. As she passed I grabbed her arm and swung her in through the door and into the changing room smoothly in one move. I locked the door magically and pressed my hand over her mouth. Emma looked at me in fear, I could see it in her eyes. I put a finger to my mouth to indicate silence. Emma tried to struggle away but a fist soon put a stop to that as she hit the wall and fell to the floor slightly dazed.

"I don't want to hurt you Emma," I said to her quietly.

"Liar." She hissed back.

"Ok, I don't want to hurt you much," I said. A smile was playing on my lips. She touched her bleeding lip and glared at me. I could still see the fear in her eyes, she knew what I was going to do to her but at the moment she was more angry then scared, and so she should be too. She reached for her wand but I slapped it out of her hands before she could get a proper grip on it. I grabbed on of her wrists and pinned it to the wall.

"Remember, don't make a noise." I said with a smile. Emma tried to hit me with her free hand but I managed to catch it before it hit me. That joined her other hand and I held her there with just one hand. Now the anger melted away and Emma tried to struggle again. She was about to scream when I silenced her. Knowing it was hopeless now she just stayed quiet and tried to push herself away, no such luck.

* * *

I smiled to myself as I walked over the dark grounds of Hogwarts to the castle. I'd left Emma in the changing rooms, she'd come out when she wanted to. I walked in through the main doors and just caught a glance of Rhia Black disappearing down a corridor that led to the dungeons. Ooo, what's she doing going down there. I followed in that direction and stopped when I got to a corner. I could hear her laughing and then Potter's voice.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" He asked, he sounded happy. I peered around the corner briefly and saw Rhia Black between Harry Potter and the wall. They were in the middle of a quick kiss. Urge, Gryffindors in Love and not just any Gryffindors, Potter and Black

"I know I should be upset about this…well not upset as such but not quite as happy as I am at the moment but…" There was a pause.

"But what?" Potter asked.

"Harry, I think I'm pregnant." My eyebrows shot up. Rhia Black, pregnant? That would make a very good piece of bribery. It could ruin two people I hated with one stone. If their parents found out then they'd both be murdered, everyone knew about Sirius Black's determination to keep the two apart. Obviously it hadn't worked! And what was Potter going to say to this? There was some silence. "Harry say something." Yes, Harry, say something.

"How…how?" He asked.

"You must be joking right? How did I get pregnant? Harry, you know how I could get pregnant!" Potter is as dumb as he looks! How do you get a girl pregnant? Sheesh! Even I know that!

"No, that isn't what I meant to say, what I mean is how long? When? Rhia, tell me you're joking right? You're not supposed to have Andrea until you're nineteen." Who's Andrea?

"I know, that's what I thought as well," Black said, "And I think it was over Christmas, we weren't exactly that careful at Christmas." She said.

"But there's a chance you're not right?" He asked hopefully.

"I haven't had a period for nearly two months now Harry."

"That doesn't mean anything." Potter said forcefully. I'd heard all that I wanted to know. I made my way back down the corridor and took a different route to the Slytherin common room. This was just too good to be true, Rhia Black pregnant and she hadn't even taken her OWLs yet. What I wanted to know was who is Andrea? Their child? How would they know about their own children? I thought through this as I made my way back. I thought I knew where I was going until I walked into Harry Potter.

"Malfoy!" He sneered.

"What the-" I turned to look around confused, "How…never mind, what are you doing down here Potter?" I asked. I saw Black pressing herself against Potter.

"What did you hear?" She asked.

"What makes you think I was spying on you?" I asked her. "I've got better things to do with my time then spy on you."

"What? Like curse your little Slytherin friends?" Potter asked. I smirked.

"No," I said, I followed it with a small laugh as I thought of what I really was doing instead of spying on Potter.

"What's so funny?" Black asked.

"Ask your sister," I said to Potter. I expected the next thing that came but I didn't fight it as Harry's fist hit me square in the jaw. I stumbled back as Potter clenched his fists.

"What have you done to her?" He snarled.

"Nothing, honest." I said holding my hands up.

"Nothing you do is honest Malfoy," He said.

"True, now I'm going back to my common room, I'll be seeing you around Potter." I turned to Black. "Good night Rhia Black." I said. I pointedly looked at her stomach. Black suddenly realised that I knew and turned to Harry. He hadn't figured it out yet. I turned and went back to the common room. This was going to be absolutely brilliant. I rubbed my chin as it started to throb with pain from where Potter had hit me.

"Draco, where have you been?" Pansy asked me.

"No where." I said, "Parkinson, get me some parchment and the address for the Prophet." I said with a grin on my face. Potter was going down.

As I said, there's only one type of power, power over people. And I'm about to get power over the wonderful Harry Potter!

* * *

**A/N:- this chapter was great fun to write. I just wrote the whole of it last night instead of getting ready for a SU thingy. I also managed to write half of HArry's chapter. I think the last chapter kinda swung things so that basically i have to start the ending, if that makes sense. I don't know how long until the end but things are deffinitely heading that way now. I like this chapter cause i haven't written anything remotely dark in a while. Next chapter is fun too, harry and Rhia get into a bit of doggy poo.**


	15. Papers and Parents

**Papers and Parents – Harry's PoV **

**February 1997**

"See you in the future," Rhia said as she gave Andrea a hug. I watched as Andrea didn't seem to want to let go of Rhia. The last few weeks had been awful. Rhia still didn't know if she was pregnant or not. Nothing had come from Draco's knowing that she could be pregnant. The only thing that seemed to be going right at the moment was that we'd finally managed to catch Sam for long enough to send him home with Andrea. Andrea was actually crying as she let go of Rhia. She turned to look at me then looked at Sam. Sam came to me and gave me a quick hug.

"I'll hopefully see you soon dad." He said to me. I felt a chill run down my spine. Dad. That's what I could become in about seven or eight months. I went to Andrea and gave her a quick hug. She wiped her eyes and gave me a smile.

"Remember what I told you," Mum said as she handed them the time turner. Andrea nodded. She threw the chain over her head then over Sam's. "And I'll see you in the future." Andrea nodded and silently began turning the time turner.

"Wait," Rhia said suddenly. Sam looked up from watching Andrea turn the turner, it was too late for her to stop now.

"What?" He asked.

"I need to know something, do I have any other children apart from you two?" Rhia asked.

"Sorry, we can't tell you." Andrea said. She'd just finished turning the time turner and then disappeared. Mum and April turned to look at Rhia curiously.

"Why did you want to know that?" April asked.

"Nothing." Rhia said quickly. "Can we get back to school?" She asked. I wanted to get back as well. I don't know how we were going to tell mum and dad about the baby, if there was in fact a baby. I didn't want to tell them. Me and Rhia could just disappear, Jenny had done it when she had Bo so I'm told. If Sirius finds out that Rhia might be pregnant then I'm dead. Worse then dead, I'm going to be in living hell!

"Sure," Mum said, "I'll take you back."

Rhia sat on my bed the next morning looking at me with a look I hated to see on her face. It'd been on her face a lot recently. She looked helpless, upset, angry, I don't know what emotion that was.

"What are we going to do Harry?" She asked. I took her hand in mine.

"I don't know, maybe find out if you're actually pregnant or not?" I suggested.

"I don't want to take another test." She muttered. She wasn't looking at me.

"You've already taken one?" I asked.

"Yes, I took one during the holidays." She said, "It said negative."

"Which is good!" I said with a smile.

"No, it's not good, I've missed two periods since!" She said. I looked at her confused. And that meant what? The pregnancy test said that she wasn't pregnant, that was good enough! Rhia took my hands and sighed. "Harry, if I'm pregnant it means I won't be having periods for nine months." She told me. I scowled. Ok, that made a little more sense.

"Well, no point in worrying about it at the moment, wait until we know for sure." I said. "Come on, lets go to lunch." I said. Rhia got up reluctantly but followed me as I led her to the great hall. As we walked through the hall I noticed many people staring at us. I looked directly at a group of third year Hufflepuffs who I noticed were staring at Rhia. When they saw me looking they hurried off.

"What was that about?" Rhia asked, looking after the Hufflepuffs.

"I have no idea," I muttered. I looked at a group of Slytherins who were staring. Everyone was staring at us. What had happened? What did I do this time? I felt Rhia's hand get tighter as she held mine. We walked into the great hall and it seemed to go quiet. I felt very self conscious as I walked to some seats opposite Hermione and Ron who were bickering over a newspaper.

"No, hide it, he's coming!" Hermione hissed at Ron. Ron shoved the paper under the table as I approached.

"What was that?" Rhia asked.

"Nothing." Ron said quickly.

"You're a very bad liar Ron," I said as I sat down and held my hand out.

"Harry, why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked. Uh oh.

"Tell you what?" I asked innocently. My heart was thudding. I managed to get under the table and snatch the paper off Ron. I opened it up and stared at the headline. I couldn't do anything except stare at the headline.

"Oh god." Rhia muttered. God had nothing to do with this. Malfoy. He's the only one who knew. I just couldn't tear my eyes away from that headline.

**HARRY POTTER AND RHIA BLACK EXPECTING BABY**

**Harry Potter, 17, and Rhia Black, 16, will be expecting an addition to the Potter-Black line later this year reports Rita Skeeter. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and Rhia Black, daughter of acclaimed Auror April Black and Holyhead Harpies manager Sirius Black, have been a couple for well over a year, with their romance suspected to have started in their early childhood. Their relationship temporarily ended last year in order to let Harry Potter concentrate on defeating You Know Who but they soon reconciled any differences in time for Harry Potter's last year at Hogwarts, where he is head boy. Despite constant rumours that the two have slept together it had always been unconfirmed until today.**

"**I have received information from a very reliable source that Rhia Black is indeed pregnant," says Rita Skeeter. This report comes at a bad time in Rhia Black's blossoming career as a singer, musician and model. Her career started early last year with her performing at the Holyhead Christmas Ball with Catcher Stevens. Black at only sixteen years of age is barely old enough to partake in such activities, which could have resulted in Harry Potter being charged for sexual assault. When Holyhead Harpies Manager Sirius Black was asked about his view he gave us the following statement:**

"**If my daughter was indeed pregnant I would know, trust me because Harry Potter would be in his grave"**

**When Ex-minister James Potter was asked what he knew about Rhia Black's pregnancy his publicist told us that he had no comment. The Daily Prophet would like to be the first to congratulate Harry Potter and Rhia black on their new arrival and wishes them all the best.**

My mind had gone blank, I felt numb. No one was supposed to know, but of course people would know if Malfoy knew! How stupid was I? I let Malfoy know, I should have cursed him, erased his memory, anything! There's no point in that now, it's too late.

"Why didn't you tell us Harry?" Ron asked.

"I want to know that too," Emma said behind me. I turned to look at Emma.

"Um," I looked at Rhia, this was bad. Everyone was looking at us.

"What are we going to do?" Rhia asked me desperately. "Dad's found out, everyone's found out." She looked as though she wanted to cry. I was panicking; I didn't know what to do! I could barely handle this with just Rhia and myself knowing. But with the whole world knowing…I don't know if I can cope!

"HEY POTTER!" Shouted Malfoy from the Slytherin table. Rhia and I both turned to look at him. He was holding his jumper as a baby bundle, he rocked it from side to side mocking us. He grinned and laughed.

"Harry, don't." Hermione said quickly and sternly. I knew I should listen to her.

"Harry, don't let him provoke you," Rhia said but before I knew it I was over at the Slytherin table with my fist colliding with Malfoy's face with a satisfying smack.

"Harry!" Ron shouted as he ran to pull me off Malfoy. It took the combined efforts of Ron, Saemus and Dean to finally drag me off Malfoy and back to the Gryffindor table. Malfoy looked a mess when I was finally pulled off. I wanted to hit him more, he'd pretty much ruined my life with that story!

"What is happening here?" Demanded Professor McGonagall. She walked into the great hall followed by Snape and the new nurse. The nurse went to Malfoy and revived him. McGonagall turned to stare at me.

"Harry you shouldn't have done that." Rhia said, holding my arm.

"Explain this to me, now Potter." McGonagall said waving towards the Slytherin table where Snape was helping to get Malfoy to the Hospital wing. I felt anger flare up in me again. I took a step forwards but Rhia held one of my arms and Ron held the other.

"I can't professor," I muttered.

"Headmaster's office now Potter!" McGonagall snapped.

* * *

"Harry, I don't understand, why?" Dad said as he paced up and down in front of me. "I understand if he'd attacked you first, I'd even understand if he'd attacked your sister or your friends but all he did was taunt you." He said. I knew he was skirting around the real reason why he was upset with me.

"He did more then taunt me." I said, "He told the papers."

"He what?" Dad asked, "And why did Malfoy know about…about…" Dad was too angry to continue.

"About the baby," Mum finished for him quietly. She was sitting in a chair by the TV with Phoebe in her lap.

"Yes, about the…about it." Dad asked. He looked straight at me. I couldn't look my parents in the face. Where Rhia was allowed to stay at school, Ron, Dean and Seamus had lost twenty points each, I'd lost a hundred points, had my head Boy status stripped, Quidditch captain taken away and I'd been suspended for a few weeks.

"He heard Rhia and me talking about it," I said, I might as well tell them the truth. "And we don't even know if she's pregnant or not, she had a pregnancy test and it said negative but she's missed two periods since so that's why she thinks she's pregnant."

"That's pretty much a sure sign Harry." Mum told me. I couldn't look at my mum at all, she'd been the one who'd supported my relationship with Rhia, she didn't care as long as we were responsible but we hadn't and the disappointment on mum's face was what made me feel really really bad, worse then before.

"Sirius is going to talk to Rhia, she's getting rid of that baby." Dad told me. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked him. Rhia couldn't get rid of the baby if she was indeed pregnant. "No, I can support them, we want the baby." I said.

"You don't know what you're talking about Harry, you've gotten a girl pregnant before she's even taken her owls! My best friend's daughter! Do you know how much self restraint Sirius has put on himself so that he doesn't come here and murder you himself because you're my son. If you were anyone else he would be here in a second. If Rhia is indeed pregnant you will be getting married to her, understand?"

"We were probably going to do that anyway, no, we were going to do that, you heard Andrea." I said to him. Dad was at a loss for words there. He just left the room and marched up the stairs. I heard the door of his bedroom slam shut. I closed my eyes for a moment.

"I'll go and talk to him." Mum said as she stood up, "You know how your dad gets." She handed Phoebe to me and made her way out of the room.

"Mum," I said. She turned to look at me. "You know it's an accident right?" I asked her.

"That's what makes it worse Harry," She said. "Harry, I know you two didn't mean to get into this situation, even less to let the world know but the world knows, whether Rhia's pregnant or not you're still in a lot of trouble. And though I privately agree with you doing what you did to Malfoy it's wrong." She said, "Look after Phoebe for a while, I'll talk to your dad." I waited until I'd heard mum and dad's bedroom door close before I got up with my youngest sister in my arms. I crept up the stairs and went to their door.

"James, it's really not that bad," Mum said.

"I know! I'm overreacting. I'm just stressed, it's just another thing on top of lots of bad things that have happened," Dad said, "It's nothing to do with Harry, it's just it's topped off a bad month,"

"What's happened?" Mum asked concerned. I wanted to know that too, everything seemed to be going great since Voldemort died.

"Someone has started up some little group. The minister doesn't want to worry the public, though I think if he just told people it wouldn't be so bad," Dad said.

"What's happening James?" Mum said in that voice that got anyone to tell her the truth.

"A few attacks on Muggles, Moody got attacked and Malfoy got out of Azakaban,"

"How?" Mum asked like the wind had just been knocked out of her.

"A technicality," I looked at Phoebe. It was obvious from dad's voice that he didn't believe that. I didn't either, something strange was going on. Phoebe looked at me with her cute little face.

"You think it'll get worse?" I asked her. She frowned slightly then gave a small smile.

"This business with Harry and Rhia has just topped off an already stressful month. Our family just doesn't need the publicity at the moment," Dad complained. I seconded that opinion, we really didn't need the publicity at all. I stood up again and went to the kitchen. I was feeling a little peckish. I wanted to see Rhia but I knew until the next Hogsmeade weekend it was an impossibility. I could have snuck in but Orion had the Marauder's map. No doubt trying to find a way to get into the Girl's Dormitory. Doesn't he know that you can fly up the stairs? I plopped Phoebe in her seat and went to the fridge.

"Food?" I said to her as I held out a little pot of baby food. I was surprised that mum had her on mushy food already but then I guess that teeny weeny tooth in Phoebe's mouth must be painful when mum breastfeeds. I shivered, ew, mum breastfeeding. Phoebe shook her head and grinned her sort of toothless baby grin. I turned back to the fridge, fair enough. I picked up a piece of cake that happened to be in the fridge and a bottle of milk. I warmed it quickly using my wand and gave it to Phoebe. I sat down and just thought about life. Malfoy, what was I going to do with him, he was the bane of my life. He just tries anything he can to ruin it doesn't he? He tried to beat Emma last year, he curses me when he can, he told the world Rhia's secret.

Rhia's secret, not so secret any more. What if she really was pregnant, what was I going to do? She wouldn't take another pregnancy test, I needed to convince her to. I'd get Emma on it. That brings me to something else. Emma's been strangely quiet recently. I hate trying to decipher my sister because she's so complicated. I'll talk to Bo, see if her letters have been any different.

I sighed and finished off the cake and looked at Phoebe who was in the process of trying to destroy her bottle against the edge of the table. I took it from her as mum walked into the room. She gave me a small smile then set to getting dinner ready.

"Are you going to start working again at all?" I asked her.

"No," She said, "Well, not until Phoebe gets into Hogwarts." Phoebe looked up at the mention of her name.

"Oh, is dad really angry with me?" I asked her.

"No, he's just stressed, don't worry about anything Harry," She said. She sat down opposite me and took my hand. "Remember, I'm your mum and even if Sirius or James may want Rhia to have the baby aborted April and I are on your side," Mum said.

"Dad wants Rhia to have an abortion?" I asked her uncertainly.

"I'm afraid so." Mum told me.

"She's not going to," I said defensively.

"Harry, calm down, I understand that. Remember, if need be April and I will sneak you out and let you go and live somewhere, we've got plenty of money." Mum said. I scowled at her but she just patted my hand and got up again. "Besides, I quite like the idea of being a grandma, even if I'm barely 40" She said pointedly at me. I smiled at her sheepishly and took my plate to the sink. Mum had a way of cheering me up sometimes.

* * *

I sat with Bo in The Three Broomsticks having a drink with him. Mum had managed to get dad round to agreeing that I could at least go out while I was at home so come Valentines day I was sitting in the pub in Hogsmeade waiting for Rhia to get out of Hogwarts. I quite enjoyed not being at school but I missed Rhia, Hermione and Ron. I'd still kept in contact with them, obviously, but it wasn't the same.

"Ron! Hermione!" Bo shouted across the pub, I turned and saw the two walking into the pub hand in hand. Hermione grinned and ran over. She hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Harry! How are you?" She asked.

"Ok." I said with a smile. Ron came over and sat down next to Hermione. Hermione promptly took his hand again.

"We got a date for our wedding," Hermione said with a grin, she seemed to glow. Ron rolled his eyes and slouched in his seat.

"Oh, when is it?" Bo asked.

"Two weeks after school finishes, isn't it exciting?" Hermione asked.

"Very," Ron muttered. Hermione looked at him slightly annoyed.

"You could show some more enthusiasm Ron, it was your idea to get married after all. You haven't done anything except say yes and no when it comes to the wedding plans," Hermione said.

"What's the point? You got everything sorted anyway," He said, looking to Bo and me for support. Bo and I looked at each other and shook our heads.

"You got to help Ron." Bo said with a slight laugh. I could see that Ron wanted to moan but if he did the trouble he'd be in with Hermione wouldn't be funny in the least…for him anyway.

"Ok, how about if I organise the honeymoon?" Ron asked.

"Ok," Hermione said with a smile. Ron looked as though a weight had lifted off his shoulders for a few moments. I looked towards the door to see my sister walking into the pub with Rhia. Rhia was absolutely beaming about something but Emma just didn't look as happy about whatever it was. I looked at Bo, who looked really concerned at Emma.

"Oh yeah, guys," Hermione said quietly, "About Emma, there's something going on with her, I think she's in some kind of trouble."

"No way?" I asked her sarcastically. Hermione narrowed her eyes at me. "What?" I asked her with a laugh. She hit me on the arm then ordered Ron to get them some drinks. Ron got to his feet grumbling as he went. When he left Hermione grinned.

"He's so obedient isn't he?" She asked. I nodded and turned to look at Rhia. She grinned when she saw me and came over, pulling Emma along behind her. She put her arms around my neck and sunk onto my lap.

"I have good news!" She said,

"What's that?" I asked.

"I'm not pregnant!" She said happily.

"What!" I asked her. I got suspended for nothing!

"Her period started last night." Emma said as she stood by the table. I looked at her funny as she didn't greet Bo. In fact, she looked a little scared. Of Bo? Bo would never hurt her.

"Hey," Bo said taking her hand. She looked at him and managed a weak smile.

"Hi." She said as she sat on his lap. Bo gave me a funny look but then seemed to brush it off.

"Anyway, I need to talk to Rhia, so I'll be back soon." I said standing up and managing to pick Rhia up at the same time. She started slightly but then put her arms around my neck. I took her out of the Three Broomsticks before I let her down.

"What was that for?" Rhia asked me with a kiss.

"I don't know." I said. I took her hand and made my way towards some fields just outside Hogsmeade. "So you're not pregnant?" I asked. As I said that I felt slightly uncertain. I had been kind of looking forward to having a baby, even if it meant having to hide from Sirius.

"No, isn't that great!" Rhia asked me happily.

"Um, yeah." I said. Rhia stopped and looked at me.

"You wanted me to have a baby?" She asked.

"Sort of." I said. She looked at me surprised.

"But you're eighteen, I'm only sixteen and you wanted me to have a baby?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said. Rhia looked at me but then carried on walking. I followed her until we got to a field that had a rather nice view of Hogwarts.

"When are you coming back to school?" Rhia asked as she sat down on the grass. I Sat next to her and shrugged.

"I quiet like not going to school," I said, "And even if I don't do my NEWTs I can get any job I want, I'm the boy who lived." I said to her.

"But that would mean that you wouldn't be with me," She said slightly annoyed.

"Yes, I know that but Emma and Bo can manage it, I'm sure that we can."

"We've been dating for longer then them." Rhia said.

"So?" I asked.

"I'll miss you," Rhia pouted. I laughed at her and pulled her closer. "Don't laugh at me!"

"Why not?" I asked as I gave her a kiss.

"Because I'm your girlfriend!"

"Even more reason to laugh," I said. Rhia smiled and leant against me. "Is there something wrong with Emma?" I asked Rhia seriously. I felt her tense in my arms. I let go of her and looked at her, "Rhia, you know something."

"I don't." She said quickly. "I don't know anything,"

"Rhia!" I said to her.

"I don't know much, all she'll tell me is that she doesn't want to live any more," Rhia said.

"She what?" I asked her.

"And she's serious about it. I didn't tell you but last week I found her in the shower, fully clothed but the sleeves of her school uniform were all red, when I rolled them up I saw she'd cut herself. She begged me not to tell anyone. We got Hermione to heal her up."

"Hermione didn't tell me that." I said. Why didn't either Hermione or Rhia tell me?

"She made us promise," Rhia said weakly. "There's something really wrong with her, I'm worried Harry."

"And you think I'm not?" I got to my feet. Rhia looked up as I stood up.

"What are you going to do?" She asked uncertainly, "don't talk to Emma about it, she'll know that it's me that told you" I looked at Rhia for a moment before turning to go back down into Hogsmeade. I needed to talk to Emma before things got too out of hand, or more so then they were already. "Harry!" Rhia said as she followed. As I walked onto a path that went back into Hogsmeade someone stepped into the middle of the path and blocked my way. There was no mistaking that peroxide blonde hair! Malfoy and his two goons Crabbe and Goyle. I stepped to the side to walk around him but Crabbe walked into my way. I tried to go the other way when Goyle blocked that way as well.

"Get out of my way Malfoy," I said testily. Rhia took my hand as if to steady me. I was boiling up inside, just the sight of Malfoy made me want to curse him! Part of his face was still bruised from where I'd hit him a while ago.

"Or what Potter? Going to cause another fight?" He asked with a smirk as I made my way round him.

"Not unless you provoke me Malfoy." I said. Rhia gave me a smile as I walked away from Malfoy, determined not to hit him or curse him even though my fingers were itching to hold my wand. I felt something hit me in the shoulder. I fell to the ground clutching my shoulder, it screamed in pain. I looked at my shoulder to see it swelling in size. I grabbed my wand and turned to look at Malfoy, who had his wand in his hand. Rhia took her wand out as well but Malfoy cursed her wand out of her hand before she could say anything.

"Go and get Hermione and Ron!" I hissed to her. She looked at me uncertainly but decided not to argue.

* * *

**A/N:-sorry this chatper wasn't up sooner, my internet in my dorm room went down and i kept forgetting to take my USB stick with me tot he PC lab. Anyway, home now and can't see the comp screen properly (the optician put something yellow on my eyes and now everything is kinda yellow). The next chapter will be** **Emma's PoV. I think that chapter is gonna be a little darker, it's gonna have some more explicit stuff in it...possibly a death...hehe...and some sexual stuff maybe, i haven't quite written THAT Much yet. Anyway a big hey hoo to Hiba, love ya will try and update again soon**


	16. FIGHT!

**Fight! – Emma's PoV**

**February 14th 1997**

I wanted to get out of the Three Broomsticks. I couldn't face being with Bo, not after everything Draco's done to me. I feel so dirty, I didn't mean to cheat on Bo, it's not even cheating! Draco forced me to. I had no choice in the matter but that didn't really excuse the cuts on my arms, I felt so guilty. Just looking at Bo made me realise that I wanted to live but how can I live after everything that Draco has done to me! After that attempt to end my life I couldn't look at either Rhia or Hermione the same way. Oh, how many times I've wanted to tell Rhia everything, get Harry to come to my rescue, or even Bo but Bo is no where near as powerful as Harry or Draco is. I felt Bo taking my hand but I couldn't stand having anyone touch me. I got up and made my way to the toilet.

"Emma?" Bo asked as he got up to follow me. He took my hand again but I hated it. The touch I used to love I hated. He did that to me, Malfoy did that to me. I pulled my hand away.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped without thinking. I couldn't look at Bo, I knew he was hurting. "It's not you it's just I don't want anyone touching me." I said weakly before I ran into the toilet and slammed the door shut. I locked the door and leant against the wall. I wouldn't cry, I wouldn't let Malfoy have that bit of satisfaction. He hasn't killed me just yet. I took out my wand and spun it in my hands. The one curse I would love to perform with it was illegal but I would perform it, or I wanted to. I don't know if I even have the ability to say that curse. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked ok, my eyes were a little red but other then that I looked ok. I smoothed my hair and took a deep breath. There was a knock at the door.

"Emma, it's me, can I come in?" Came Hermione's voice. I unlocked the door and opened it. Hermione, Bo and Ron were all in the doorway.

"What is this?" I asked them slightly annoyed.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Bo asked.

"Nothing, it's just that…" I stopped. I had to tell them. I had to but what was stopping me? Malfoy. That was easy enough. Spill the secret and he'd do worse then kill me. He'd even kill someone I love. He's threatened to kill Rhia several times. I was saved from having to explain something when Rhia came crashing through the door.

"HERMIONE! RON!" She shouted over everyone. She had to push and plough her way through the crowds until she got to us. "Harry's in trouble, you need to go get to him now!" I looked at her slightly alarmed as Ron and Hermione started out of the Three Broomsticks.

"You go as well," I said to Bo as he looked after Ron and Hermione. He took my hands, it took all my strength not to pull my hands away.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I smiled and gave him a nod. He looked at me uncertainly and kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes as he did and kept them closed after he'd gone. I couldn't believe I no longer felt comfortable around Bo, around any man for that matter. I leant against the wall and opened my eyes. Rhia was looking at me curiously.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," I said quietly, "What's wrong with Harry?"

"Malfoy's attacked him but I won't go until you're ok." Rhia told me.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Really? In the past you would have jumped at a chance to hurt Malfoy, what's happened?" Rhia asked.

"Nothing," I said, I could feel the tears burning in my eyes, just thinking about it…

Rhia wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"He's done something to you," She said quietly into my ear.

"He hasn't done anything," I said pushing her away from me.

"Emma, don't lie, please, tell me what Malfoy did to you," Rhia begged. "I won't judge you on letting it happen or anything. Malfoy is a lot stronger then you-"

"I couldn't stop it ok, just leave me alone Rhia, it's not my fault, it's all his fault, and Harry's and Bo's for not being there to protect me."

"How are they supposed to know when you don't tell us anything?" Rhia asked. "What did he do?" Rhia looked at me directly. I wanted to tear my gaze away but she just kept looking at me. I took her arm and slowly led the way out of the Three Broomsticks. I didn't look around and Rhia just followed me behind the shop. I didn't want anyone to hear me. No one. I didn't know what I was going to tell Rhia but I just knew that no one was going to hear me.

"Rhia! Emma!" Someone called. I looked up and saw Harry running towards us.

"What's wrong?" Rhia asked, "What happened to Malfoy?" He handed Rhia her wand as he stopped.

"He got away before the others arrived." I saw Harry rubbing his arm painfully. "You two should head back to the school," He told us.

"Sure," Rhia said. She looked at me and I nodded.

"Where's Bo?" I asked.

"He's with Hermione and Ron," Harry said. I nodded and turned to go. Rhia followed me after a quick kiss with my brother.

"What did you want to tell me?" Rhia asked me. She stopped me and made me turn to look at her.

"Nothing," I said, "it was stupid, it really was."

"Emma, please tell me, I'm your best friend." Rhia said, "How can I help you if you wont trust me?"

"I do trust you, I really do but I find it hard to say because I know you'll judge me on it and you won't want to be my friend anymore and-" I Stopped as Rhia hugged me again.

"Emma, I'm like your sister, I won't judge you," Rhia said earnestly as she looked into my eyes. I felt really young looking at Rhia even though I wasn't that much younger then her. I swallowed a lump in my throat. Now was the time to tell her, I had to tell her.

"It's Malfoy, he…he…" I stammered slightly before I was interrupted.

"I what?" came Malfoy's voice. I jumped and turned around.

"Malfoy," I said. I could hear the tremble in my own voice. I took a few steps back so that Rhia was slightly in front of me, I know that it's a little selfish but I didn't want to be near Malfoy.

"I what Emma? Where you about to break our agreement?" Malfoy asked.

"No," I said.

"What?" Rhia asked. She got out her wand and pointed it at Malfoy. "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing that she didn't deserve," Malfoy said. Wait there was something wrong…Malfoy was on his own, where were his goons?

"Rhia," I said tentatively. I turned to look at her just as Goyle grabbed her arms and pulled them back behind her. Rhia gave a cry which was stifled as Malfoy went over and hit her. I took a step forwards but I felt someone grabbing me. It was Crabbe. He pulled my arms upwards until my shoulders nearly cracked.

"Stun them and follow me." Malfoy said as he picked up our wands that we'd been forced to drop. I turned as Pansy Parkinson sent a red light in my direction.

* * *

My head pounded as I woke up from being stunned. I opened my eyes painfully and looked around. I seemed to be in a cave. I guessed it wasn't very far from Hogsmeade. The mountains around Hogwarts and Hogsmeade were riddled with caves. I saw Rhia propped up against the wall opposite me. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson were to the side talking about something. I tried to break my arms free but my wrists were tied with some sort of cord. I looked down and saw that my feet were tied up as well. What was this? I looked around again, I couldn't make out where the entrance of the cave was. I turned to look at Rhia. She had her head slumped to the side so it looked as though she were about to slide sideways to the floor.

"Rhia," I hissed, I saw her move slightly and frown. "Rhia," I hissed again. She opened her eyes and looked around. She started with surprise when she saw where we were. She looked at me slightly scared. She's scared? What about me? If I'm left alone with Malfoy then I'm effectively dead! Worse then dead!

"Where are we?" She whispered across the cave. It sounded so loud. I shrugged and looked at Malfoy and his group. Rhia's eyes widened. "Ah shit." She muttered. That caused Malfoy to turn and look at us. He looked at me and smirked.

"Well well, we're all awake now."

"Where have you brought us Malfoy?" Rhia spat.

"A cave," Malfoy said with a sneer. "It's not you I wanted though, you just got in the way but both of you will do, you can watch." He said with a smirk. I looked at Malfoy wide eyed. Watch? Watch what? Malfoy turned to me and walked over. I pushed myself against the wall and then I tried to get away from him but I was severely restricted because of being tied up. Malfoy grabbed me by my arms and lifted me to my feet.

"Don't touch her!" Rhia screamed. Goyle hit her around the face with a fat fist. Rhia fell to the floor and I wanted to say something but I couldn't. I couldn't help but look at Malfoy terrified. I felt so angry with myself that anyone could make me feel like this. I would kill him, I had to but how? I couldn't use a curse.

"You shut up," Malfoy snapped at Rhia. Rhia spat on the floor. What came of her mouth could only be blood. Malfoy then turned to look at me. "So, you were going to tell your dear friend, after all you promised me,"

"I never promised you anything Malfoy," I stammered.

"Malfoy? When did you stop calling me Draco?" He asked curiously with a smile. He let go of me and started twirling his wand in his fingers.

"When you…when you hurt me." Was all I could say.

"And how did I hurt you?" He asked. He smirked, what was he planning? "Come on Emma, you wanted to tell your friend what I'd done to you, now's your chance," I looked at Rhia, who was looking back at me incredibly confused. I shook my head. If I told her she'd die, that had been the ultimatum that Malfoy had given me. More like an order. I would go through this hell if it meant that my friends and family would stay alive.

"Oh my god," Rhia gasped. "He's got power over you, no, it's too early, this shouldn't happen until-" She got hit again. Everyone looked at Rhia after her outburst.

"Too early?" Malfoy asked. "What do you mean too early?" Rhia was breathing hard and just glared at Malfoy.

"Do you take pleasure in ruining our lives? Do you want to kill hundreds of people? I don't think you do Malfoy, unless you're exactly like your father." Rhia snapped.

"Don't you compare me to my father! I'm more powerful then he'll ever be!" Malfoy snapped.

"He doesn't have to feel powerful by abusing women," Rhia said. Uh oh, no, she did not just say that did she?

"Abusing women? You have no idea Black, do you," Malfoy sneered at her. Rhia looked at him slightly confused. Malfoy held his wand out and pointed it at Rhia. Pansy Parkinson seemed to be taking some sadistic pleasure out of this, Crabbe and Goyle were just smirking. "I wonder how Potter would respond if I-" Something hit Malfoy's hand and his wand flew into the air and clattered to the floor. I looked to the doorway to see four people I'd never been happier to see.

"Potter!" Malfoy sneered.

"You aren't going to touch my sister or my girlfriend Malfoy." Harry said. He looked pretty heroic standing there with Ron, Hermione and Bo at his sides. "Let them go,"

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Malfoy asked. His groupies were gathering around him now. "You can't kill me Potter, you're too good."

"Try me," Harry said. I don't know who fired the first spell but after that there seemed to be spells flying everywhere. A spell hit my in the stomach as I tried to dodge it but again my bound hands and feet didn't allow me to move enough. I fell to the floor writhing in pain. I looked up to see Bo trying to get to me but Goyle barrelled into him and knocked him to the floor. My heart jumped into my mouth them. I looked up to see Malfoy and Harry duelling in the middle. Hermione was fighting Pansy Parkinson and Ron had just knocked out Crabbe with a nifty little stunner. Ron ran over to Rhia and untied her first because she was closer to him. They managed to get a few feet away when Malfoy turned and sent the Crucio curse at Rhia.

"No!" Harry shouted as he sent a fresh wave of jinxes and curses at Malfoy. The two were pretty evenly matched in terms of skills. I struggled with my bonds and ended up cutting my wrists even more as I moved around. I grit my teeth as I pulled as hard as I could but no, these bonds were staying. I tried to move slightly and brought my legs up to my chest. Awkwardly I manoeuvred them through my arms so my arms were now in front of me. Quickly I tried to untie the binding at my feet, I needed to get a wand! It took me a while but eventually I was free. I was surprised that so far it was only Crabbe that had been knocked out. I got unsteadily to my feet only to be knocked over again by a curse. I saw Malfoy coming towards me. Where was Harry? Harry was on the floor clutching his belly. There was red liquid seeping between his fingers. Hermione stopped her duel with Pansy to run to his side and fix him up.

"No," I said as I tried to run from Malfoy. I ran but he sent a tripping curse at me. My face smacked into the hard floor as I landed. I felt my head fog up with shock. Before I knew it I was being pulled to my feet and a wand had been stuck at my neck.

"Stay down Potter." Malfoy said as he pointed his wand at my neck. "Or she dies." Harry hesitated. Hermione had healed him enough for him to stand up. Rhia went to join him and Hermione. Bo was still struggling with Goyle and Ron was standing to the side.

"Let her go Malfoy," Harry said angrily. I stiffened slightly. Malfoy's hands were wondering. My mind immediately cleared up as I tired to look down. His hand was getting lower and lower.

"As I said before, or what? You can't kill me Potter, let me go free and I'll spare your life and your sister's, or what she has left of it," Malfoy sneered. "Goyle, let the half breed go," Goyle stopped wrestling with Bo. His face was rather bruised and bloodied but he still looked lovely, in my eyes anyway. He looked at me with eyes that seemed to know what had happened. I couldn't look at him. I looked at the floor as Goyle took my arms and held me tightly. Malfoy brushed himself off and looked at me. His wand was still pointed at my head. I felt the anger boiling up inside me. Anger and fear. They seemed to be battling it out.

"What did you do to her?" Harry asked. His face was impassive. He looked at me but again I couldn't meet their gaze. Malfoy sneered and came over to me.

"Many things, haven't I Emma?" He asked as he touched my chin.

"Get away from me!" I snapped. I felt his hand against my cheek. I saw Harry and Bo both restraining themselves to hurt Malfoy, they knew that if they attacked I'd die. They also knew that Malfoy wasn't joking when he said he'd kill me.

"Hm, you still have some fight in you, I thought you'd given up fighting me, no worries," He said as his left hand travelled down my body again.

"Don't you touch her you piece of sh-" Bo started to say but Pansy Parkinson fired a spell at him that knocked him to the ground.

"Oh, too late Werewolf," Malfoy said with a satisfied smile. "I've touched her in places that you aren't allowed to go. She didn't do it willingly of course." He said as he turned to look at me with a smile. I felt like throwing up. Bo's eyes went wide, Harry looked infuriated. Hermione looked as though she was going to be sick and Ron was just getting redder and redder. I couldn't see Rhia, she seemed to have disappeared and no one noticed.

"You bastard," was all Harry could say.

"I am aren't I?" Malfoy said happily. He was about to say more when something hit Goyle from behind. I was suddenly free as Rhia freed my wrists. I ran at Malfoy and threw my fist into his face. If you don't have a wand use the next best thing!

"Emma!" Harry shouted as he made his way towards me. I hit Malfoy again and as he fell to the floor I sat on top of him. I was about to hit him again when I saw a wand that had fallen out of his pocket. My wand! I picked it up quickly as Malfoy made a quick quip.

"I never knew you liked it on top Emma," He said with a grin. I pointed the wand at his forehead.

"I'm going to kill you Malfoy, any last words?" I asked him. He laughed. Everyone else had stopped dead.

"You can't kill me, I'm always going to be around, I'll always have some kind of power over you," He said with a laugh. That laugh just made the hatred build up inside me. It overtook the fear of being caught, the fear of what the consequences might be until I just burst!

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" I screamed. The green light shot out of my wand and hit Malfoy's forehead. He went still. I got up and looked at the other Slytherins, "Anyone else want to mock me?" I asked them. Pansy Parkinson looked at me wide eyed. Goyle seemed to try and make a dash for it but Harry stunned him. Pansy dropped her wand and put her hands in the air.

"Keep an eye on her Hermione." Harry ordered. Hermione nodded and went to keep guard. Bo and Harry both came over and looked at Malfoy.

"Emma, do you realise what you've just done?" Bo asked me.

"He had it coming," I said darkly, "He deserved it."

"No one deserves Death Emma," Harry said,

"He did after what he did to me. Death is too good for him." I said. My anger began to subside and I felt tears touching my eyes. Harry and Bo looked at me after my last statement. "What he did to me was worse then death, do you know what it's like to have you body…abused time after time and not being able to tell anyone about it because otherwise he'll kill the ones you love?" I said as tears began to flow freely down my cheeks. Bo carefully put his arms around me. I stiffened slightly but he just put his mouth against my forehead and stroked my hair.

"Emma, it's ok," He whispered to me. I broke down crying, my legs no longer seemed to want to work, "it's ok." He said again. Harry looked at Malfoy's body.

"You have to let me take the blame for this, they'll let me off," Harry said.

"What makes you think that?" Ron asked.

"Because I'm The Boy Who Lived…twice" Harry said.

"I'll just tell them the truth," Pansy Parkinson said. I looked up then just in time to see Hermione slug her in the mouth. Pansy staggered back and collapsed. Hermione shook her hand and bit her lip.

"Ow!" She said painfully. Ron and Harry looked at Hermione bemused.

"She was annoying me," Hermione said.

"You've just changed the entire future Emma," Rhia said quietly.

"What?" I asked, looking up at her, my tears still coming but I could still talk. Rhia looked at us all.

"Well I suppose it's ok to tell you guys now. Andrea told me what happens in the future. Emma is taken by Malfoy and pretty forced to be his wife. Lots of people die, Malfoy is the next Voldemort and all that." Rhia told us

"So it's good that he's not around," Ron said,

"But we don't know what's going to happen now," Rhia said, "Who knows if it was a good or bad thing?" I seemed to switch off there. I turned and buried my face into Bo's chest. He held me tighter and the world seemed to disappear.

* * *

**A/N:-And thus the Emma chapter appears. I nearly bypassed this chapter and posted Hermione's because i hadn't realised that i hadn't posted this chapter...oops. Anyway, here it is. I've finished writing the story now. The next 2 Chapters aren't really THAT relevant to the story but i really wanted to write them cause after all this darkness a wedding and a christmas dinner seemed only the right thing to write! lol. Yes, i skip a LOT of months. Anyway, next chapter is Hermione and her wedding, i'm thinking of extending it a little, it's only like 2000 words...maybe get HArry drunk in it...mebe...or a love scene between HErmione and Ron...I don't know, i'll think about it. Anywa, just to say THANK YOU to all my lovely WONDERFUL readers and REVIEWERS! who had supported me ALL through my writing...I'm probs gonna hang my 'pen' for a while when it comes to fanfiction cause i really wanan concentrate on my original stuff now, it's been a good 2 years, you guys have been VERY kind to me.BUT that doesn't mean i'll be gone for good, i may write one or two one shots and if my frend Gabbie ever finishes a chapter I may post a HP colab but she seems to have disappeared for the moment.**


	17. Wedding Bells

**Wedding bells – Hermione's PoV **

**August 1997**

I stared at my reflection in the full-length mirror. I'd just spent seven hours straightening my hair, doing my make up, making sure everything was ready and getting dressed. Now I was left to contemplate. I could let my mind rest for a while. The last few months had been the most hectic few months in my life. NEWTs, Malfoy's death, my wedding! The NEWTs went quite well. I'd been accepted into the Healer Training at St. Mungos. Malfoy's death had been something else completely. Harry had taken the blame for it saying that if he hadn't killed Malfoy Emma would be dead. He did it for self defence. Needless to say he had been expelled from Hogwarts but that didn't mean he hadn't gotten a good job. He didn't need to have NEWTs to be successful. It seems that the Chudley Cannons don't care what grades you have or how good you are as long as you can fly on a broom, actually I don't think they even care if you can fly on a broom but I would never say that to the boys. Emma took the whole ordeal really badly. She was constantly collapsing from exhaustion and stress. She's only just recovered, or at least she can go a few weeks without collapsing. I think Bo has had something to do with that. Emma was allowed to go home after Malfoy's death and as far as I know Bo's been helping her through every single step she's taken. Emma still won't let Bo hold her hand but I think they're working on that. Malfoy's damaged Emma more then any of us first thought.

"Hermione, are you ready?" Came my mum's voice. I turned and saw her coming in through the door. I gave her a smile and nodded. My thoughts about my wedding came rushing back. My heart started thudding, where was my maid of honour? Where was Ginny? She's probably off with her latest boyfriend somewhere. I looked at my dress. A long white silken gown that had been partially paid for by Harry. There was this Wizarding designer who insisted on designing my dress and I have to admit I am bloody impressed with the job. It was simply yet elegant and made me look better then usual. I took a deep breath. I was about to go down the isle to spend the rest of my life with Ron. I'd no longer be Hermione Granger, I'm Hermione Weasley. I smiled at the thought. Ron still didn't know what he wanted to do. He'd applied to Auror training but then rejected the offer that came by owl. He was just going to go with the flow for a while. I didn't like the idea but there was nothing I could do about it. The door opened and I saw a flash of red hair dash behind me in my mirror. I turned to see Ginny running a brush through her hair.

"Sorry, was busy," She said. She sounded out of breath and she looked slightly flushed. I looked at her curiously. She gave me a sheepish look and put the brush down. "You ready to become my sister?" She asked. I gave her a nervous smile.

"Yeh, I'm a little nervous though," I said honestly.

"A little? If I were in your shoes I'd be bloody terrified!" Ginny said, "I guess it'll be Harry and Rhia's wedding next though,"

"Yeah, I guess it will, or Emma and Bo's." I said.

"Nah, Emma's too damaged to get married any time soon," Ginny said. I nodded, that made sense. She still had issues with Bo trying to kiss her. "Well everyone is here, do you want me to go and get your dad?"

"If you would," I said. Ginny disappeared out through the door and soon my dad came in.

"You look fantastic Hermione," He said. I smiled at him, "Now are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. I grinned at him, he'd been asking me that for ages.

"I love him dad and that's all that matters to me," Dad shrugged.

"Whatever you say, but you know, these wizards…" He said pretending to be shrewd.

"Ron's not like that, he loves me." I said.

"Well, lets get going," Dad said with a sigh. He didn't like the idea of me getting married so young but once he'd seen me and Ron together his heart melted and he was more then willing to give me away. I took his arm and he led me out of the room. I heard the music filling the garden. The back doors opened and I stepped out into the isle between the seats. Ginny was just ahead of me, my sister was standing at the alter grinning like an idiot. I looked at Ron to see him looking rather pale. He looked rather relieved actually. Harry patted him on the shoulder and grinned at him. I looked at the floor with a smile on my face. This was it. I felt my stomach getting antsy as I got nearer and nearer the alter, well it wasn't really an alter, it was just where we were going to be married. What if Ron suddenly changed his mind? Oh god, he didn't want to marry me! No, but he was still standing there, he wants to marry me, but what if…No, Hermione get a grip of yourself. I shook myself mentally and looked up. We were there. Dad kissed my cheek and I turned to look at Ron. He gave me a sheepish smile. I didn't notice that the ceremony had even started until I heard my name.

"Do you, Hermione Granger take Ronald Weasley as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I said with a smile.

"Do you Ronald Weasley take Hermione Granger to be your Lawfully wedded Wife?" He's going to say no isn't he?

"I do," Ron said. My heart leapt for joy, he said yes!

"You may now kiss the bride," Ron came closer and kissed me on the lips. I heard Rhia whooping in the sea of guests. The kiss seemed to be too short. I wanted Ron to kiss me again, I loved the feel of his lips, his skin on my skin. Oh god, tonight. As I thought about what was to come tonight I felt my skin tingle. Ron took my hand and led the way back to The Burrow. We were going to have photos now and then the wedding reception. I couldn't wait.

* * *

The photos were all done with and the speeches done. I danced with Ron carefully and put my head on his shoulder. He trod on my foot again but I didn't show any sign of it. Ron cannot dance at all! I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see James Potter indicating for me and Ron to follow him. We stopped dancing and followed him away from the guests.

"Mr. Potter?" Ron asked curiously

"I want to give you two your presents," Mr. Potter said. I looked at Ron curiously.

"You really don't have to give anything to us," I said to him. Mr. Potter dug into his dress robes and pulled out a large bag that looked very heavy. I looked at it, it looked like a bag of money but it couldn't be money. Why would Mr. Potter be giving us money?

"I know what it's like to be a young couple just out of Hogwarts. This is a present for you guys to get yourself started and on your feet." He said.

"Mr. Potter, we can't accept this," Ron said.

"Call me James and it's not just as a present," James said. "It's for everything you've done for Harry and Emma as well. That's why there's so much. Lily and I couldn't decide how much to give you so we just got our biggest money bag and filled it up," I looked at it wide-eyed.

"Mr. Potter, seriously, we can't take it," I said,

"Well, if it stays in our account it'll just lay to waste, someone might as well make use of it." He said. I felt very bad but grateful as Ron took the bag of Galleons. He suddenly bent towards the floor as Mr. Potter let go of the bag.

"Ah Bloody hell, it's too bloody heavy!" Ron grumbled. Mr. Potter smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Congratulations," He said, "Apparently you two get involved in a lot of Procreation, according to Andrea," I raised my eyebrows and looked at Ron, who was still muttering about the bag of galleons. We left Mr. Potter and after putting the galleons away safely in Ron's room we joined the dancers.

"What did dad want?" Harry asked as he left Rhia to talk with us.

"He gave us a present," I said.

"What was it? Mum and Dad have been planning your present for ages," Harry said.

"Nothing much," Ron said. Harry gave us a curious look but then grinned and handed us a drink each.

"A dance Hermione?" Harry asked. I looked at Ron who nodded. I gave him a quick kiss before joining Harry. He danced much better then Ron, he didn't step on my feet once!

"You going to be a healer then?" Harry asked me.

"Yeah, I guess I will be," I answered.

"Lucky Ron," Harry muttered. I gave him a curious look

"Excuse me Harry?" I asked him, I think I had an idea about what he was thinking about but I just wanted to make sure. My idea involved the design of the trainee healer uniform. It was infamous!

"That uniform…" Harry said. "Can you just picture Rhia in it?" He muttered to himself before staring into space. I saw a grin begin to form on his face.

"Harry!" I snapped. He jumped slightly and blushed slightly.

"Sorry," He said with a cheeky grin.

"How much have you had to drink?" I asked him.

"Not much, only a little fire whiskey," Harry said taking his hand off my hip and holding his little finger and thumb a little way apart.

"Of course," I said sceptically. I knew he'd had more then that because just ten minutes ago Ron and Harry were having a drinking contest! Ron won that one but he did have a little help…can't imagine who from!

"What! I didn't have much to drink," Harry said, his eyes began wondering again, I saw them fix on something behind me. I stopped dancing with him to see him looking at Emma and Bo sitting at a table talking about something. It looked serious until Emma started laughing.

"At least she's getting better," I said to Harry. Harry sighed and shrugged.

"Yeah, she is but she still won't tell anyone what Malfoy did to her. I know he…he…" Harry couldn't even talk about what Malfoy could have done to his sister but I knew what he was talking about. I turned to look at Bo and Emma again. I hit Harry slightly and nodded to Emma and Bo as they kissed each other. Harry grinned and I smiled. They were getting closer again! That was the first time anyone had seen them kiss in several months.

"Harry!" said someone from behind us. I turned with Harry to see Orion running up to us.

"What is it Orion?" Harry asked.

"My sister wants to dance with you but she's too shy to ask," Orion said, Harry frowned,

"Which sister?"

"Kaylee," Harry and I looked at each other with a raised eyebrow. Kaylee and Shy were two words that I never thought I'd hear in the same sentence. Harry shrugged and went off in search of Kaylee. Orion stayed standing there staring at Bo and Emma. He had a slight look of confusion on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him before I went to get Ron.

"So…what happened to Emma?" Orion asked, I smiled and ruffled his hair before I went to find Ron. He was talking to Ginny, who seemed to be on her tenth cup of wine, she was now beginning to look a little more then tipsy.

"Ginny, stop drinking, you're not even seventeen,"

"I am not stop being a stupid…pig," Ginny said sticking her tongue out. Ron was about to say something back when I tapped his shoulder. Ron surprised me but suddenly putting his arms around me and kissing my lips.

"I love you Hermione," Ron whispered. I grinned and kissed him again.

"I love you too Ron," I said.

* * *

**A/N:-Not gonna say much except that there's one more chapter to go, I know I haven't been the best of people to answer the questions you give me but if you email me then i can try and reply to them...or put ur email addys in the review with your questions.**


	18. The Future

**A/N: Ok, before we begin the end I would just like to say thank you very much for your support, Love you guys lots and I thank anyone for any criticism. For those who flamed me and are still reading this i would like to say thank you for the hours of amusement you provided for me, it's not my fault that you guys seem to have issues with people who can write. For my true fans and friends, if you guys are interested i have started posting on Fiction press under the same penname. So you can pop over there and read my non-hp stories if you want to. Anyway, thank you everyone!**

**

* * *

**

**The Future – Andrea's PoV **

**December 2018 **

I sat on my bed staring at a small pile of photos in front of me. I needed inspiration for my new book…well, it was sort of a book, I hadn't been published yet but I will be! I will get this book out. The photos were mainly for that…and to quell this horrid feeling that I had in the back of my mind. I got it every so often. It was like my family was torn but I knew it wasn't torn at all. Mum and dad were at some social thing that they couldn't get out of. Grandma and Grandad Potter were downstairs…bickering over how a certain stain had gotten onto the ceiling. I didn't want to get in the way but if they'd asked I could have told them who'd done it…Sam had tried to blow up the Aunt Emma's ancient cat cat…again! The stain was the left overs of the spell he'd used. He'd missed, it'd hit the side of the kettle and the spell had hit the ceiling. It wasn't really a dangerous spell but it did singe some of his hair.

Sam was currently at the Weasley's house. He'd been there for a few days now. Supposedly to visit the Weasley's but I knew he'd just gone to visit one Weasley, Yasmine. She was pretty and rather athletic but a little too bookish for me to like her too much. I preferred her older brothers, they were a lot more fun. I scribbled down an idea onto the notepad I had on my lap then tucked my quill behind my ear. Something I'd picked up from my dad's friend Luna a few weeks ago. It was a really handy place to keep my quill but I'd stop doing it once I got back to Hogwarts. I put the photos down and got off my bed. The room had been my dad's room, then Phoebe's room until they'd both moved out. Grandma Lily had then given me the room seeing as I preferred to spend time in Wales then in my house in London. It was quieter in Wales, easier for me to think and develop my story, it was so nice to have some peace and quiet for a change. At home Sam and the Weasley boys would be so incredibly noisy, at Hogwarts my roommates were constantly talking into the late hours of the night, the only place it seemed that I could get any peace and quiet was Godric's Hollow. Phoebe thinks I'm totally off my rockers because she prefers London. She actually lives with us because she can't be bothered to find a house of her own but once she gets married she'll have to move out.

I went to put my notebook on the desk and stared around my room. There was something about the room that made me feel uneasy yet made me feel comforted at the same time. Sam has the same feeling about his room here. He has what used to be Aunt Emma's room. He once told me that he'd had this strange feeling that we should have more cousins but we don't. We've only got two cousins, Louise and Jamie. We're about to expect two more. Jessie is pregnant and Orion got his girlfriend pregnant a few months back. Mei Chang wasn't very happy at the time but I know she's looking forward to the baby. Uncle Orion is a little annoyed by that. Everyone knows how much he loves Mei but he hasn't got the courage to ask her to marry him so he just sleeps with her and it's killing him not to sleep with her. The effects are obvious. I chuckled to myself as I thought about last time I saw Uncle Orion and Mei. I'd be seeing them again tonight at the family dinner but still. I went to pick up my photos when the door burst open and Phoebe stood in the doorway.

"ANDREA!" She shouted. I closed my eyes at the volume of her voice.

"Do you really need to shout that loud?" I asked my aunt.

"Yep," She said with a smile. She came in and sat on the chair to my desk. Her body was slim and athletic, a body of a dancer. She did dance a lot but she also modelled. Her hair was long and a sort of reddy brown, which looked beautiful with her bright green eyes. She spun around on the chair so she was looking at my notebook.

"Got any ideas for the rest of your story yet?" She asked as she picked up my notebook.

"Um, a few," I said.

"Ooo, what are they?" She scowled slightly, "Dad not kill Draco Malfoy, Emma taken hostage of sorts, life is hellish, mum and dad die…" She turned to look at me, "This sounds rather dark doesn't it?"

"I don't know where it came from, it's just I was jotting things down and that's what came out," I said. I knew it was dark. When I realised what I was writing I'd tried desperately to think of something else but the idea just stuck. It was a story that was set in an alternate universe where dad hadn't killed Draco Malfoy. It was so vivid in my head I needed to get it out.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked Phoebe as I snatched back the notebook.

"Babysitting for my sister," She said nodding to the door where Louise poked her head around the doorframe. Louise was absolutely adorable. You could tell she was part oriental but her hair was a little too light to be oriental and she had a strange mixture of green and brown in her eyes. She was only nine and a bit. I gave her a smile and opened my arms for a hug. Louise loved giving people hugs so she came running up to me and threw her arms around me.

"I thought you were working?" I said to Phoebe.

"Yeah same," Phoebe said, "But the photo shoot was cancelled," She turned to look at me, "Something about the photographer being ill or something. That really annoys me. Remember when I got Dragon Pox last year? I wasn't allowed a break then and the photographer gets ill and the shoot gets cancelled! It really pisses me off!" She ranted.

"Arguments with Edward?" I asked.

"No!" Phoebe muttered. Edward was her fiancé and he was the photographer who was supposed to be doing the photo shoot. He was a lovely man, he treated Phoebe nicely…if only Phoebe would pull her act together and stop cheating on him…well…she sorta did.

"What happened this time?" I asked as I sat on the bed.

"He accused her of sleeping with someone," Louise whispered.

"Which I didn't do! I haven't slept with anyone except him!" Phoebe snapped.

"I heard them argue. It was loud and funny," Louise said. I smiled at her before I looked at Phoebe.

"I believe you, so what are you going to do about your plans tomorrow?" I asked her, "You know, your anniversary meal?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Phoebe muttered "I'll probably spend Christmas with mum and dad," She said.

"Cool, that's what I'm doing. Mum and dad are staying here for the next few days, they should be arriving soon," I said excitedly. Phoebe looked at me strangely.

"I don't understand how you love your parents so much. Mum and dad were driving me completely round the bend when I was your age,"

"You're only three years older then me," I said.

"And?" Phoebe asked.

"Never mind," I said, "Anyway, I've got to go and pick up Sam before mum and dad get back,"

"Can I come?" Asked Louise, "Please please please please!" She said as she clapped her hands together as if she was trying to beg.

"Can you apparate?" I asked her.

"I can try!" She said.

"Sorry, you're going to have to stay here with Phoebe," I said, "Give her a make over, I think she needs it," I added. Phoebe looked at me with a glare that I knew wasn't serious in the least.

"Hey!" She snapped.

"Bye!" I said. I disapparated from under Louise, who had been sitting on my lap, and reappeared in a rather comfy looking living room. In front of me was a rather large looking sofa, which I knew was really comfy. Above it was a large window that overlooked the garden, which had a small three year old with flaming red hair chasing a mangy looking orange cat in the snow. Merlin Bless Gordon Weasley. One day he'd actually catch Cruickshanks but until then the cat would outsmart the three-year-old boy. I began to turn when someone spoke.

"Don't move," I heard Owen Weasley say. I scowled slightly. "Yep, that's it…stay right where you are…" I turned quickly and caught him looking at the region my bum should be. "Andy, I told you not to move!"

"So you could stare at my arse?" I asked him. He gave me the biggest grin in the world and moved over on the sofa. I gave him a sceptical look.

"What?" He asked me innocently.

"Where's my brother?" I asked him.

"Sam? In Yasmine's room, if mum and dad were here he wouldn't be in there but you know they've gone off somewhere with your parents," He said with a shrug.

"And you're not going to stop them? You're the oldest," I said to him. Owen shrugged and gave me a smile. "I have a boyfriend Owen,"

"So? Phoebe doesn't stay faithful to her boyfriend, Sarah doesn't either, why should you?"

"Because unlike them I Love my boyfriend," I said, "I've just come to collect my brother then I'll be off," I said. I made my way out of the living room and up the stairs.

"Hi Andy," said Ben as he walked past. Ben was my own age, a year younger then Owen. He just continued to walk down the stairs as I went up. Jason and Jennifer Weasley were running in and out of each other's rooms. Every time one of them left a room there would be a large bang. I rolled my eyes and went to Yasmine's room. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Who is it?" came Yasmine's voice.

"Guess," I replied. The door opened and Yasmine opened the door. Yasmine looked remarkably like her aunt Ginny, who was now married to some Canadian Auror. The only difference was Yasmine's hair was darker and she had brown eyes. I looked past her and saw my brother sitting on her bed with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Hi Andy," He said.

"Don't say anything to my parents, please," Yasmine said.

"You weren't doing anything were you?" I asked them.

"No," Yasmine said.

"Right, well, Sam we've got to get home," I said.

"What? Now?" He asked. He got up and came over to the door as well.

"Yes now, mum and dad are going to come back at any moment." I said. Sam scowled and nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he said to Yasmine. She gave him a smile and Sam kissed her. He took his time while he did it. God, my brother is annoying. I gave them a little privacy as I turned to catch Jason trying to dash into Yasmine's room with what appeared to be a bowl filled with dead salmon. He gave me a grin that was incredibly similar to Fred and George Weasley's grins.

"Back to your room," I said.

"Ok," He said turning and running into Jennifer's room. When Sam and Yasmine had finally finished their kiss I dragged my sorry excuse for a brother back to the fireplace in the kitchen and threw some Floo powder into it. Sam jumped into the flames as opposed to stepping into them. He always had this thing where he tried to get as covered in soot as possible. I apparated back home and found myself nearly colliding with dad as I took a step forwards.

"Dad!" I said hugged him. Dad put his arms around me and laughed. It's weird but every time I hug either of my parents I feel happier then anything else. The only way I can describe it is like when you think someone is dead but then they turn up alive and you're so happy that they're alive. It's a strange feeling. Sam gets it too. We can't explain it, it's like mum and dad were dead or something but they're not because I'm here in my dad's arms.

"Nice to see you as well Andrea," He said with a laugh. I grinned and looked over dad's shoulder to mum. She was draping her coat over the back of a chair. Both my parents looked as healthy as ever though dad was beginning to put on a bit of weight. He'd received a really horrible injury to his hand in a quidditch match last year and after his recovery from it he just couldn't be bothered to go back into being a seeker. He was getting on anyway. Mum on the other hand hadn't lost weight or gained it. She looked rather good for her age and she had a body that was similar to Phoebe's. Though obviously, Phoebe was younger by just over fifteen years.

"How was the publicity thing?" I asked them.

"Not too bad," Mum said.

"Would you two like something to drink?" asked Grandma Lily.

"Nah, it's fine," Mum said. Dad looked over to her slightly concerned. I looked at mum too. She had that look on her face again. That look that she got every time she thought of Granddad Sirius.

"We visited Sirius' and Jenny's graves on the way back," Dad explained to Grandma.

"The day before Christmas?" She asked.

"Well, we were near it so I thought I might as well," Mum said. Granddad Sirius had died a few years ago after he got into an accident in London. He was crossing the road in front of our house to go to the corner shop when a car ran over him. Unfortunately neither Muggle medicine nor magic could help him. Grandma April had never recovered from it. It had taken Mum and Uncle Orion all their patience to finally get Grandma April out of her depression but even now she spent a lot of time just sitting and staring at things in her house. She actually now lived with Aunt Jessie and her husband. Jenny Lupin had died of Cancer. From what I hear she'd had breast cancer a while ago and it suddenly reappeared and had eventually killed her.

"Rhia," Grandma said.

"I'll be fine," Mum said. I knew it had been hard on mum. She had been Granddad Sirius' favourite child, everyone knew it. "Anyway, the dinner tonight?"

"Oh yes, it's at Jessie's house."

"How is she? I haven't spoken to her in a while," Dad said as he sat down. I went to get a drink of water from the tap and watched Sam sneaking back to the fireplace. There really was no point in trying to bring Sam back to the house was there.

"She's ok. She keeps complaining that her back hurts and April really isn't making it any easier for her," Granddad said. I saw Mum giving Granddad a brief look of annoyance.

"But she'll be fine. She's due in the next few weeks anyway," Grandma said.

"I can't wait," I said happily. Dad looked at me with a smile.

"Does Taylor know that you want a child?" He asked me.

"Nope,"

"Are you going to tell him?" Dad asked

"Not until we get married," I answered. Dad straightened.

"You two are engaged?" He asked stiffly. I laughed.

"No!" I laughed, "I'm not going to have a child until I'm married, and at the moment it seems that I might end up marrying Taylor doesn't it?"

"I still think you should have started dating Owen," Dad said. Mum rolled her eyes,

"What have you got against the Winters?" She asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" He asked her. Mum scowled then sighed.

"You're impossible, it was one kiss twenty years ago!" She said.

"Still," Dad said indignantly. I fought the urge to laugh again. I finished my drink and left the adults to talk as I wandered back up to my room. Louise and Phoebe were sitting on the floor with their eyes closed.

"Who do you think that is?" Phoebe whispered.

"My cousin,"

"Which one?"

"The older one"

"Shall we see?"

"Yeah," Phoebe opened an eye and looked at me, "Yep you're right," They'd been speaking in whispers. I gave them both a funny look before going to my desk.

"You guys are strange," I said.

"We try," Phoebe said. "You going to write now?" she asked me,

"Yep,"

"Ok then, lets leave the master mind at peace," Phoebe said helping Louise to her feet. Louise gave me a smile and left with Phoebe.

* * *

"Jess! We're here!" shouted Aunt Kaylee as she entered Aunt Jessie's house. She came into the kitchen where I was sitting with Phoebe. She had short blond hair that was styled back. Her eyes sparkled when she saw us and she smiled. 

"Hey guys," She said. As she spoke I could see the slight sparkle on her tongue where her tongue piercing was.

"Hi," I said. I always preferred Jessie out of the two twins but Kaylee was like Phoebe. Kaylee might as well still be in her early twenties the way she acted.

"Where's the rest of the family?" Kaylee asked.

"Um…" I looked at Phoebe. Phoebe shrugged.

"Right, what are you two doing?" Kaylee asked as she sat down with us.

"I'm trying to convince our Niece here to send the first chapter of her book to the publishers, but she won't listen to me." Phoebe said.

"Don't call me your niece," I muttered.

"Why not?" Phoebe asked.

"Because it makes me feel really young,"

"But you are," Kaylee said with a grin.

"Watch out people! Pregnant sister coming through!" shouted Uncle Orion as he fell into the kitchen.

"Shut up," said the tall man who came in just in front of Aunt Jessie. Orion and Jessie's husband were about the same age and got along really well. Actually, I think they're now best friends or something. Orion laughed and got to his feet. Kaylee stood up and ran to her twin sister and hugged her.

"I haven't seen you in three years!" Kaylee said to Jessie.

"Well you have been busy," Jessie said. Aunt Jessie had dyed her hair brown a few years ago just after her wedding and it looked fantastic. I knew mum hated it but I liked it. It was long and at the moment it hung freely down her back. She did look rather silly with her belly protruding as far as it did. She looked rather silly in her maternity clothes actually. Kaylee looked at Jessie's belly and poked it.

"What's this?" She asked.

"A baby," Jessie said.

"Really?" Kaylee knelt down and put her head against Jessie's belly. "When did you get pregnant?"

"I told you at least a hundred times Kaylee," Jessie said with a sigh, Phoebe and I looked at each other slightly confused.

"You did?" Kaylee asked. "Oh, well it must have slipped my mind you know with my work and everything,"

"Yes, because chasing dark wizards makes you forget about your sister's baby," Jessie said bitterly. Kaylee gave her an embarrassed smile. Kaylee worked as an Auror for the Americans. She actually worked for the English Ministry of Magic but she was on Loan…she had been on loan for a few years now.

"Is everyone here now?" Kaylee asked.

"No, Emma and Bo still have to come," said Jessie's husband, Ben Canterbury. Just as he said that the fireplace exploded into green flames. Jamie Lupin came tumbling out and went smack into Kaylee.

"Hello," He said.

"Where are your parents?" I asked him.

"Um, last I saw they were having a little private moment," He said with a look of disgust.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Phoebe asked.

"Well about half an hour ago I saw dad going into their room, where mum was getting ready. When I walked past I heard some things I really wish I hadn't." Jamie said. He looked like he was going to be sick. Phoebe laughed and looked at my aunts and uncles.

"Ah, remember when Emma wouldn't go near Bo," Kaylee said with a shake of her head.

"Uh, yeah," Jessie said, "That wasn't her fault though,"

"It totally was, if she'd just told someone-" Orion started to say but the looks from his sisters shut him up. I looked at them a little confused.

"What? Before they started dating?" I asked them.

"Um, no, not quite, something happened to her that made her fear the touch of another person," Kaylee said.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked. I knew a little about what had happened but all I knew was that Aunt Emma had had a bad experience with Draco Malfoy…I guess I should get a little bit more information from mum and dad before I write my book.

"Nothing," Jessie said. She gave Orion and Kaylee a look to shut them up. "Have you pierced your tongue again!" She asked Kaylee. Kaylee grinned and stuck out her tongue and there on her tongue were two tongue piercings.

"You like them?" She asked.

"Don't let mum see," Orion said.

"I wasn't intending on showing her, you want to see my new tattoo?" Kaylee asked.

"Yeah!" Jamie said. Kaylee was about to lift her shirt a bit when there were two bangs as Emma and Bo Lupin apparated in.

"Hi," Phoebe said with a grin. Emma looked at her with a confused look. "Nice thirty minutes?"

"How did you-" Emma began to say when Phoebe pointed at Jamie. Jamie ran off before his parents could say anything. "Where's Louise?"

"Um…I think she's with Harry." Phoebe said.

"Think?" Bo asked. Phoebe shrugged and leant back in her chair. I watched Emma and Bo curiously. I saw Bo's hand firmly on Emma's bum. I turned away quickly slightly disturbed at the sight. Phoebe saw me and laughed.

"Well we're all here, Dinner's almost ready," Jessie said as she made her way to the oven.

"I'll do it, you sit down." Kaylee said getting the oven gloves.

"NO!" Everyone seemed to shout. Kaylee's cooking was infamous in the family. Any piece of food she touched seemed to burn a lot easier then it should.

"Um, you just…put those down and I'll do it," Emma said. Kaylee looked at her slightly annoyed but gave up the oven gloves.

"Why does no one let me near their stove," She grumbled as she sat down.

"Because last time you set mum's house on fire," Jessie said.

"That was an accident, I was distracted," Kaylee muttered,

"You always are," Jessie said.

* * *

I sat in Jessie's garden later that night staring up at the sky. I sat on a narrow wooden bench in the middle of her garden wrapped up in my coat and scarf. There was about a twenty centimetre thick layer of snow on the floor and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The moon was nearly full which meant tomorrow Uncle Bo would have to go through his transformation, and Jamie, and Louise. You'd never think that Jamie and Louise were actually werewolves but they were. That meant that Aunt Emma would be spending the night with us. Every time her family went through their transformations she'd come and stay with mum. She hated being alone. I had that feeling again that told me that something was weird. Not very useful, I know but it's weird. I feel like this shouldn't be happening. That life is too good, it shouldn't be like this, it should be like in my new book. I hadn't realised that Dad had come outside until he sat next to me. I turned to look at him. The moon lit up his features. His scar was thin and quite obvious in the moonlight. His green eyes looked at me slightly worried. 

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I replied.

"How's this new book of yours going?" He asked.

"It's ok," I muttered. Dad frowned slightly and sighed.

"Anything you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Not really," I said. He relaxed on the bench and looked up at the sky.

"Full moon tomorrow," He noted. "Christmas is the worst day to have transformations on," He said. I listened to him talking about nothing to me.

"Dad," I said, interrupting his talking.

"Andy,"

"Was life supposed to be different?" I asked him.

"Why do you ask?" He asked as he sat up straight.

"Well…because I…I get this feeling that it was supposed to be different, that you and mum aren't supposed to be here." Dad gave me a serious look and got his wallet out. He carried a wallet around like a muggle but it was filled with photos and had one muggle debit card. He took out a photo and handed it to me.

"I always carry this with me. It was given to me by a girl, like you but more serious then you are when I was seventeen," Dad said as he handed me the photo. It was a photo of me, Louise and Jamie, we looked exactly the same except I had a scar running across one of my cheeks. Louise's hair was limper and Jamie looked tired. I looked at dad curiously. The photo looked really old.

"What's this?" I asked him.

"This was from you, you visited us when I was seventeen, only it was you from an alternate universe where Draco Malfoy had lived," He said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Like in my book," I said.

"Yes, Your mum and I decided that we should tell you about it after we read your storyline," Dad said. "It was a real possibility and it would have come true if Emma hadn't killed Draco Malfoy,"

"But I thought you killed him," I said.

"No, that was your aunt," Dad said, "Anyway, if you need any help I believe your mum knows all about this alternate future, she's never forgotten." I looked at him as he got up. "Come in soon, the last thing we need is you getting a cold," I gave him a smile and nodded. Once he left I was in my own thoughts again. An alternate reality where my story line was true…was that why I saw it so vividly? I shook my head, it couldn't be. I disapparated from the garden and found myself in a lovely warm bedroom. It was nicely decorated and was obviously the work of a professional decorator. I smiled at the man who stood in front of me.

"Heya Andy," He said.

"Hi Taylor," I said with a smile.

"Haven't you got your dinner?" He asked me after a quick kiss.

"Yeah but I thought I'd come to visit you," I said.

"I'm honoured," He said with a grin. I smiled even more and kissed him again. He pulled me closer to his body as I kissed him.

"I better get going," I said breathlessly after a few minutes. Taylor looked at me curiously.

"Why? It's a little cold in here, I need some warming up," He said, "That and Practice didn't give me enough exercise today," I smirked and kissed him again.

"New years," I said to him, "That's when I'm back,"

"Where are you going?" He asked me,

"On holiday remember, I'll see you soon," I said kissing him. As I disapparated I felt a bit better. Dad giving me an explanation for my really weird visions made me feel better. Well at least that world didn't come to pass.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

I sat in the apartment I shared with Taylor in Leicester Square in the centre of London. I had the window wide open and was staring out of it anxiously from the kitchen table. I fingers were together and my feet tapping. I hated this waiting game. I was told that I'd find out today if my book would be published or not. I decided that I was going to do something that many people had tried to do but was unable to complete because they didn't have the resources to do it. I'd had to press my grandparents for information but eventually I finished it. I was about to go absolutely crazy when the door opened suddenly, making me start because I was focusing on the window. I turned to see Taylor grinning at me. He had something behind his back, which he was obviously trying to hide from me. His hair had grown long over the last few years and it looked amazing! He bent over and kissed me before pulling me to my feet.

"Guess what I have for you!" He said happily.

"What?" I asked him, "You better not be messing again because I really want to find out about this book-" I stopped as he revealed what was behind his back. He was holding a book in his hands. The front was adorned with a glittering mask and above it in curling letters

**The Glittering Masquerade by Andrea Potter**

I took it in my hands totally stunned. They'd decided to publish it. I looked at Taylor.

"Where did you get it from?" I asked him.

"My dad is like best friends with the guy who's producing the book for you, he managed to get hold of the first copy," Taylor said with a grin. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Thank you, oh my god, wait until mum and dad see this, no wait until my grandparents see this! Holy Merlin!" I Said, I couldn't believe it. I turned to the first page where the story began:

_I sat in the Prefect's common room tapping the end of my pencil on my charms textbook. Not many people saw the use in the muggle contraption but it came in useful when I didn't want to write in ink. I quickly underlined an important sentence in my textbook while playing with a lock of my curly red hair_

Before I knew it I found myself in my Aunt Jessie's kitchen where Grandma April and Grandma Lily were talking between themselves. I put the book in front of them and waited for them to say something.

"What's this?" April asked. I gave her a smile as she opened the book and flicked through the pages.

"It's your story," I said with a smile. That earned a smile from Grandma Lily. Grandma April had just flicked to what I guessed must have been either her chapter or Granddad Sirius' chapter. She smiled softly and looked at me.

"Well done," She said to me softly, "I know this was your dream," All I could do in response to that was grin like a mad woman.

* * *

**A/N:-Ok, so that's the end of my fanfiction career as far as i know. I had a lot of trouble deciding between this ending and another version of this chapter that i have but i felt that this chapter shows more of what life is likefor the Blacks, Potters and Lupins in the future then the other chapter did, that and i really wanted to put that cheesy ending on it, it was better then the ending i had in the other version where Taylor proposes ...I've had enough of early marriages!I've now got to concentrate on my studies and my original writing, afterall, i do want to get published properly some day! Thanks guys and I wish you guys the best of luck in your lives if i don't talk to some of you on MSN or email. TTFN!**


End file.
